Darkest Hour
by Cassis Blake
Summary: xx Traduction xx Le jeune Harry Potter s'efforce vaillamment de rendre ses parents fiers de lui malgré son statut de cracmol. Il forge bientôt une dangereuse amitié avec la seule personne semblant comprendre le profond besoin qui l'anime de prouver sa valeur.
1. Chapitre 1

Disclamer: les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling uniquement.

**Titre: Darkest Hour**

**Auteur:** **Lady Silverwings**

**Traductrice: Cassis Blake  
**

**Note:** Merci à Lady Silverwings de m'avoir donné la permission de traduire sa superbe fic!

Quand à vous, j'espère que ça va vous plaire, ô très chers lecteurs! x:)

" bla bla" normal.

_bla bla:_ pensées d'Harry

:: blabla :: fourchelangue.

* * *

_**Chapitre édité le 23 septembre 2010**_

* * *

Une petite silhouette enfantine se blottissait en haut des escaliers, ses mains pâles serrant les barreaux sculptés de l'élégante rampe en bois. De lumineux yeux verts brillaient dans la faible clarté comme l'enfant se penchait pour entendre les voix émanant de la salle-à-manger juste en-dessous.

«C'est juste que je ne comprends pas » déclara une voix masculine sur un ton revêche. «Comment peut-il être de moi? Cela n'a aucun sens!»

«Cela ne devrait pas en avoir un » rétorqua une délicate voix féminine. «Harry est ton fils, James. Le fait qu'il ne soit pas ce que nous attendions de lui ne le rends pas pour autant moins important.»

«Pas ce que nous attendions? Merlin Lily, cet enfant ne vaux rien, ce n'est qu'un cracmol!»

Le claquement brusque d'une gifle retentit comme un coup de tonnerre. Le jeune enfant étouffa un cri de surprise comme ses yeux s'agrandissaient démesurément, ses petites mains agrippant par réflexe les barreaux de la rampe.

«Tu ne diras plus jamais que mon enfant est sans valeur, James Augustus Potter,» siffla Lily. «Harry est un enfant. Un magnifique petit garçon qui n'a pas besoin d'avoir de talents magiques pour être spécial. Et toi, en tant que père de cet enfant, tu devrais savoir cela!»

«Lily, je-»

«Ca suffit!» s'exclama Lily. La mince jeune femme tourna le dos à son mari, ses cheveux de feu flamboyant à la lumière des bougies. «Je n'en parlerais plus aujourd'hui, James. En fait, je ne désire plus en parler du tout. »

James soupira en laissant courir sa main à travers ses indomptables mèches de cheveux noires, des cheveux identiques à ceux de Harry. «Comme tu voudras, Lily» murmura-t-il.

Harry James Potter, le même enfant qui était à l'origine de cette altercation houleuse, mordilla sa lèvre inférieure comme il se remettait prestement debout. Il fila à l'intérieure de sa chambre, refermant doucement la porte derrière lui pour ne pas avertir ses parents qu'il était réveillé. S'adossant à la lourde porte en chêne, il inspecta sa chambre avec des yeux qui renfermait beaucoup trop de sagesse, beaucoup trop de peine, pour appartenir à un fragile petit garçon de cinq ans. Les mots de ses parents formaient un écho sans fin dans sa tête alors qu'il se débattait intérieurement avec ses propres sentiments. Harry savait que son père et sa mère pouvaient faire de la magie. Il y avait tellement de choses, telles que les sortilèges et les potions et les créatures spectaculaires, que la plupart des personnes sans dons magiques - les moldus - ne pouvaient tout simplement pas voir et encore moins pratiquer.

Harry n'était pas capable de faire de la magie. Il n'était pas autorisé à toucher à quoi que ce soit ayant rapport avec la fabrication des potions. Pas parce qu'il ne faisait pas parti du monde magique. Non. Parce qu'il était un cracmol. Un enfant né de deux sorciers, mais sans aucun talent magique qui lui soit propre. Harry se demandait parfois si ça n'aurait pas été mieux de vivre avec les moldus, de rester aveugle à l'existence de la magie et de ne jamais prendre conscience de ce qu'il manquait. Avec un léger soupir, il se traîna péniblement vers son lit et se glissa sous les couvertures moelleuses avant de se rouler en boule. De son regard triste, il observait le monde extérieur au travers de sa fenêtre, souhaitant avoir quelque chose de mieux. Quelque chose de magique.

-Trois mois plus tard-

Harry balaya de la main les mèches noires qui lui barraient le visage avant de reporter son attention sur le jardin. Agenouillé, entouré par les fleurs, les rayons du soleil et les papillons, l'enfant semblait tout droit sorti d'un conte de fée. Petit et mince, avec de grands yeux émeraudes qui lui mangeait la moitié du visage, Harry semblait avoir été embrassé par une fée, tant son apparence irradiait la douceur et la gentillesse sous l'éclatant soleil d'été. Un grognement lui échappa comme il effectuait un pénible travail d'extraction, plaçant ensuite soigneusement la mauvaise pousse sur le côté avant de continuer son travail. Harry savait qu'il n'était pas obligé de s'occuper du désherbage. Il savait que sa mère n'avait qu'à jeter un enchantement sur le jardin pour le débarrasser des mauvaises herbes ou de confier tout simplement la tâche à un elfe-de-maison. Mais Harry appréciait sincèrement jardiner. Il attendait avec impatience les jours de soleil qu'il passait à l'extérieur, exposé aux rayons chaleureux, écoutant les bruits diffus et paisibles qui émanaient de la nature. Et si l'abondant lit de verdure et de fleurs dans le fond du jardin était un indicateur suffisant, ceux-ci appréciaient énormément les attentions que leur prodiguait l'enfant.

Avec un petit soupir de délice, Harry se recula pour admirer les fruits de son travail. Des fleurs de lys blancs et ivoires, les _cala __lilies_, s'épanouissaient à profusion devant lui, leurs pétales douces comme du velours au toucher. Cette fleur était sans conteste la préférée de Harry. Royale et élégante dans n'importe quelle couleur ou variété, leurs formes effilées leur conféraient un style parfait aux yeux d'Harry, les _cala __lilies_ semblaient l'appeler. Que ses fleurs favorites portent le même nom que sa mère n'y était pas étranger. Parfois la nuit, lorsque le jeune garçon était douillettement installés sous sa couette, il rêvait que sa mère était la cala lily prenant forme humaine. Il avait vu une photo d'un lys nommé _'Flamme Rouge'_ et immédiatement su que si sa mère avait réellement put prendre vie d'une fleur, ça aurait été de celle-là. Arrivée à maturité, les pétales de la _'Flamme Rouge'_ étaient d'un rouge sombre veinées de fines rayures couleur crème, la réplique parfaite de la chevelure de Lily Potter. Quoi que fît sa mère, elle attirait l'attention, l'admiration et l'adoration. Pour Harry, sa mère était parfaite. Et il voulait que son parterre de lys, en hommage à la beauté de sa mère, soit tout aussi parfait.

Harry plissa le nez en réaction au cheminement que prenaient ses pensées. Il se pencha en avant, se préparant à ramasser ses outils et à s'en aller, quand une caresse rugeuse vint effleurer le dos de sa main. S'écartant d'une brusque secousse, Harry scruta attentivement le sol.

A ses pieds, reposant parmi ses précieuses fleurs, gisait un énorme serpent aux écailles miroitantes.

Harry cilla. _Miroitant?_**, **pensa-t-il incrédule. Pourtant c'était vrai. Les rayons du soleil qui baignait le sol devant lui se réfléchissaient au travers des écailles d'un noir si intense, qu'elles semblaient scintiller. Le serpent était grand, d'un diamètre comparable à la jambe d'Harry, et sa tête semblable à la pointe d'une flèche, était de la taille de son poing. Des yeux dorés dépourvus de paupières retournèrent son regard à l'enfant tandis qu'une langue fourchue dardait fugitivement pour goûter l'air.

Harry s'immobilisa, incertain de ce qu'il devait faire. Il savait que s'il décampait, il risquait de déclencher une pulsion d'attaque et c'était bien la dernière chose qu'il voulait de la part de ce serpent.

:: Quel étrange enfant d'homme.:: une voix sifflante résonna dans l'air. :: Je peux goûter ta peur, pourquoi ne cours tu pas?::

Harry haleta. Est-ce que… _est-ce que ce serpent est en train de me parler?_ Il ne voyait pas remuer sa bouche et en tenant compte du fait que les serpents ne possédaient pas nécessairement de lèvres, rien d'autre n'avait changé.

:: Stupide enfant d'homme,:: le serpent continua.:: Stupide petit humain. Comme je souhaiterais pouvoir te manger, mais mon Maître m'a dit de ne pas le faire.::

Harry déglutit. Ok.. alors le serpent était vraiment en train de lui parler, même si c'était de façon indirecte. _Si_ _je peux comprendre le serpent, peut-être pourra-t-il me comprendre aussi? _Harry décida de tenter sa chance.

:: Je suis content que ton Maître t'ait interdit de me manger :: dit-il prudemment. :: Je n'ai absolument pas envie d'être le repas de quelqu'un::

Le serpent s'éleva de toute sa hauteur, et si les serpents avaient eut la capacité de montrer leurs émotions, les traits de celui-ci aurait clairement exprimés du choc.

:: Tu parles ma langue, enfant humain!:: siffla-t-il de surprise, la couronne ornant sa tête doublant soudainement de taille. :: Comment est-ce possible? Seul mon Maître possède le pouvoir de parler aux serpents.::

:: Je.. j'ignorais que j'étais en train de parler différemment…:: Harry fit un pas en arrière et trébucha, plus effrayé maintenant qu'il ne l'était auparavant. Oh Dieu, à présent il reconnaissait avec quel type de serpent il était en train de discuter. Un Cobra Royal. Un hautement venimeux Cobra Royal. _Oh Dieu… oh Dieu… oh Dieu…_

:: Oui, jeune enfant humain.:: lui répondit le serpent, redescendant au sol.:: La capacité de parler mon langage est nommée 'Fourchelangue'. Ceux qui peuvent le parler portent le même nom. C'est un don, un privilège que peu d'humain peuvent se targuer de posséder. Je ne connais qu'un seul humain qui puisse le parler.::

:: Oh.:: Harry se mordit la lèvre comme le serpent se mettait à avancer dans sa direction. Il encercla Harry de son corps froid jusqu'à ce que l'enfant soit entièrement entouré par les lourds anneaux noirs. Le serpent se positionna de manière à ce que sa tête se retrouve face à celle d'Harry, sa chair fragile à quelques centimètre seulement des crocs contenant un poison mortel. :: Va.. vas-tu me manger maintenant? Parce que je peux te parler?::

Un rire sifflant s'éleva dans les airs, provoquant un sursaut de surprise chez Harry. :: Tu es un stupide enfant-parleur :: le taquina le serpent. :: N'écoutais-tu pas? Etre un Fourchelangue est un privilège, pourquoi voudrais-je manger un enfant doué de ce don? Par ailleurs, je te l'ai dit, je ne suis pas autorisé à te manger ou à manger qui que ce soit habitant près d'ici. Mon Maître m'a ordonné de ne pas le faire et je me dois d'obéir à mon Tom.::

:: Tom? C'est le nom de ton Maître?::

:: Oui, bien que je sois la seule qui ait la permission de l'appeler ainsi.::

:: Et bien, je suis Harry! Harry Potter. Enchanté de faire ta connaissance.::

:: Le plaisir est pour moi, jeune Harry. Je suis Nagini.::

:: Joli :: dit amicalement Harry tandis qu'il s'agenouillait. Impulsivement, sa main s'avança pour caresser l'emplacement lisse sous la mâchoire de Nagini. Ses écailles étaient froides et douces sous ses doigts. Nagini appréciait visiblement son touché hésitant car celle-ci sifflait doucement, s'appuyant contre sa main en quête de plus d'attention.

L'atmosphère irréelle se brisa soudainement lorsque le son caractéristique d'une fenêtre que l'on ouvre résonna dans l'air. La capuche de Nagini se dressa une nouvelle fois, sa gueule s'ouvrant pour révéler des crocs effilés et tranchant brillants déjà de venin.

«Harry!» appelait la voix de Lily. «Il est l'heure de manger, mon cœur!»

Heureusement pour eux, Lily ne vit pas l'effrayante créature qui entourait actuellement de ses anneaux son unique enfant.

:: Je dois partir maintenant. :: dit tristement Harry.:: Est-ce que je te reverrais à nouveau?::

:: Oui, jeune enfant-parleur :: répondit Nagini, son corps se mouvant pour venir caresser de sa joue rugueuse celle d'Harry. :: Nous nous reverrons. J'en fais la promesse.::

Le visage d'Harry se fendit d'un sourire lumineux emplit d'un ravissement enfantin. Il embrassa Nagini sur le bout du nez avant de se lever d'un bond et de s'éloigner en courant, sa voix résonnant dans l'air comme il appelait Lily. Nagini, pétrifiée face à l'innocence du geste, ne put que regarder l'enfant humain tandis que celui-ci disparaissait à l'intérieur de son antre.

«Maman, maman devine quoi?» gazouilla Harry avec excitation alors qu'il se dirigeait en trottinant vers une chaise où il s'installa.

«Quoi donc, mon trésor?» répondit Lily, souriant toujours comme elle plaçait devant son fils un plateau contenant des sandwichs.

«J'ai vu un serpent aujourd'hui! C'était un Cobra Royal.» Harry se pencha pour attraper un sandwich, manquant totalement l'expression d'horreur qui apparut sur le visage de Lily. «Il était si grand, maman! Mais il était vraiment beau, tout noir et brillant.»

Lily haleta d'effroi et agrippa Harry par les épaules, arrachant un cri de surprise au jeune enfant. «T'a-t-il mordu, Harry?» demanda-t-elle. «S'il te plait chéri, répond-moi! Est-ce que le serpent t'a mordu quelque part?»

Harry secoua la tête. «Non, maman. Il ne l'a pas fait, je te le jure!»

Un immense soupir de soulagement échappa à Lily tandis qu'elle prenait son fils dans ses bras. «Merci Merlin » murmura-t-elle. «Si tu vois une nouvelle fois ce serpent tu t'enfuis, est-ce que c'est clair Harry? Cours aussi vite que tu peux pour t'échapper.»

«Mais maman -» commença Harry, voulant expliquer combien le serpent était gentil, comment il pouvait lui parler et que son nom était Nagini.

«Pas de 'mais' trésor! S'il revient prés de toi, peu importe l'endroit où tu es, tu cours trouver ton père ou moi d'accord? Je ne le laisserais pas t'avoir, Harry. Je ne le laisserais pas, non, non, non.» répéta Lily tel un mantra alors qu'elle berçait Harry dans ses bras.

Fronçant les sourcils, Harry garda sagement le silence. Certains secrets, chers au cœur d'une personne, étaient faits pour être garder. Une leçon que le garçon de cinq ans ne connaissait que trop bien.

A cet instant, une silhouette transplana à l'intérieur de la cuisine illuminée, ses vêtements légèrement froissés étant synonymes d'une journée agitée.

«Lily?»

Lily releva la tête, ses yeux emplis de larmes. «James, oh James,» parvint-elle à dire. «Harry a vu _son_ Cobra Royal dans le fond de notre jardin. Notre jardin, James!».

James jeta un regard pénétrant à Harry, ses yeux sondant l'enfant en quête d'éventuels dommages physiques. «Est-ce que tu vas bien, Harry?»

«Oui, sir,» murmura Harry, en baissant la tête sur sa poitrine. «Il ne m'a pas mordu.»

«Nous devons le dire à Dumbledore » continua Lily. «Je vais le faire par cheminée. Harry chéri, reste ici d'accord?»

Harry fit oui de la tête, sa mère disparaissant et le laissant seul avec James. Une lourde tension envahi immédiatement la pièce. Depuis cette conversation il y a trois mois, une conversation qu'il n'était jamais supposé surprendre bien qu'il l'ait fait, la relation qu'entretenait Harry avec son père déclinait dangereusement. Des sourires tendus, de froides étreintes et une tolérance cordiale était tout ce qu'il restait d'une relation autrefois chaleureuse et attentionnée.

James soupira, passant une main dans son indomptable chevelure. «Je suis content que tu n'aies rien, Harry » dit-il, rompant le silence.

«Merci, sir. Je suis désolé d'avoir effrayé mère.»

James détourna le regard. Cela le peinait d'entendre son fils si formel envers lui autant que cela le peinait de voir son enfant unique dépossédé du don qui était le sien. Il entendait rarement Harry l'appeler 'père' à moins qu'ils n'aient de la compagnie, et le mot 'papa' semblait avoir tout simplement disparut du vocabulaire de l'enfant.

«Ne t'inquiète pas, Harry. Tout ira bien.» Le mensonge échappa des lèvres de James aussi facilement qu'une volute de fumée.

«Bien sûr, sir.»

: Enfant humain.::

Harry releva le regard. Nichée au cœur d'une haie toute proche se trouvait Nagini.

:: Nagini!:: siffla Harry avec excitation alors qu'il fonçait vers elle.:: Tu es revenue!::

:: J'avais promis que je le ferais, jeune enfant humain :: dit-elle, sa tête triangulaire s'avançant pour venir taquiner de sa langue le menton d'Harry avant de retourner dans l'ombre.

:: Nagini..:: commença avec hésitation Harry. :: J'ai dit à maman que je t'avais vu. Elle était très contrariée. Pourquoi?::

Le serpent aurait voulu en siffler de contrariété lui-même. :: Combien lui en as-tu dit sur le sujet?:: demanda-t-elle.

:: Je lui ai juste raconté que j'avais vu un Cobra Royal dans le jardin et elle m'a dit de courir le plus loin possible de toi si je te revoyais à nouveau. Je sais bien que les Cobras Royaux sont dangereux, mais tu ne vas pas me faire de mal, n'est-ce pas?::

:: Bien sûr que non, Harry. Je n'ai jamais fait de mal à un humain-parleur. As-tu dit à ta mère que tu avais la capacité de parler Fourchelangue?::

Harry secoua la tête. :: Non. Après avoir vu a quel point elle était énervée, je n'ai plus rien dit du tout.::

:: C'est bien, jeune enfant humain. Très bien. Au fait, je t'ai apporté un cadeau de la part de mon Maître.:: dit Nagini, changeant abruptement de sujet. Du bout de sa queue, elle ramena un bracelet argenté qui entourait ses anneaux et le tendit à Harry.

Avec un délice enfantin, Harry recueilli l'élégant bracelet entre ses mains. :: C'est trop beau!:: chuchota-t-il. :: Il te ressemble!::

Et c'était le cas, en effet. Le bijou d'argent était taillé à l'image d'un serpent, chacune de ses écailles artistiquement dessinée et d'une précision parfaite. La tête d'orfèvre du serpent touchait sa queue, formant un cercle sans fin. Au dos de la couronne ornant sa tête brillait un rubis du plus pur écarlate de la taille du pouce d'Harry. Harry le glissa avec enthousiasme à son poignet, observant les rayons du soleil danser sur le cercle argenté.

:: Il semble valoir très cher :: remarqua Harry. :: Es-tu sûre qu'il soit d'accord pour que je le porte? Je n'ai rien à offrir en retour.::

:: Si poli. Si bien éduqué.:: siffla Nagini d'un ton plaisant. :: J'ai devant moi un adorable et respectueux enfant humain.::

Harry rougit et détourna le visage pour cacher ses joues en feu.:: C'est juste qu'il est tellement beau. Bien trop beau pour moi, en fait..:: murmura-t-il.

:: Absurde. Mon Tom m'a dit de te le donner et je l'ai fait.::

:: Mais… mais comment vais-je expliquer d'où il vient à maman?:: Harry fit tourner le bijoux autour de son poignet mince, regardant le rubis disparaître et réapparaître sous ses yeux.:: Elle le remarquera immédiatement. Elle et père.:: Harry eut une hésitation infime juste avant de prononcer le titre de James.

:: Pas d'inquiétudes, jeune enfant-parleur. Mon Tom a ensorcelé le bracelet pour que seul les Fourchelangues puissent le voir.::

:: Oh! Tom peut faire de la magie?::

Nagini inclina sa tête sur le côté. :: Evidemment, Harry. Sinon comment une personne pourrait-elle parler aux serpents?::

:: Mais moi je ne suis pas un sorcier. Je suis un.. un cracmol!:: Harry cracha presque le mot.

Nagini eut un sifflement de dédain. :: Aucun cracmol ne pourrait être un Fourchelangue.:: dit-elle.:: De cela, je suis sûre!::

:: Je suis désolé Nagini, mais je ne peux pas faire de magie. Je n'en ai jamais fait.::

:: Absolue stupidité que tout cela. Attends qu'il fasse nuit, Harry. Et tu verras.::

La curiosité prit instantanément le pas sur le déni dans l'esprit de l'enfant.:: Pourquoi, qu'est-ce qui se passera cette nuit?:: questionna-t-il, avide d'en savoir plus.

Un léger sifflement emplit l'air comme Nagini riait doucement.:: Patience, humain-parleur. Patience.::

Beaucoup plus tard cette nuit là, Harry grimpa sur son imposant lit en bois de chêne. Se glissant sous les couvertures colorés, il fit tourner une fois de plus le bracelet d'argent autour de son poignet. Nagini avait raison quand elle disait que ni sa mère ni son père ne serait capable de voir son cadeau. Harry avait marché sur des œufs toute la journée, attendant l'exclamation de surprise qui viendrait immanquablement lors de la découverte de son nouveau bijou. Elle n'arriva jamais et à la nuit tombée, il était ravi que ce cadeau si spécial n'appartienne qu'à lui. Un secret en plus qu'il garderait précieusement enfoui avec tant d'autres.

Alors que le jeune garçon s'enfonçait plus profondément sous les couvertures, le rubis s'illumina violemment, baignant sa chambre toute entière d'un rouge profond avant de faiblir soudainement d'intensité.

«Bonsoir, jeune Fourchelangue.» déclara une voix inconnue mais douce provenant du bijou.

Harry laissa échapper une exclamation de surprise, regardant droit vers son bracelet phosphorescent. «Qui… qui êtes vous!» s'exclama-t-il à voix basse pour ne pas alerter ses parents

«Je suis le Maître de Nagini. Mon compagnon m'a dit énormément de bien de toi, petit.»

«Oh! Alors… alors vous êtes Tom, n'est-ce pas?»»

Une longue pause suivit l'innocente question d'Harry. Pendant un instant, Harry crut qu'il avait dépassé une espèce de limite invisible et que plus aucune parole ne filtrerait du bijou, clôturant ainsi la discussion. Mais après un silence laconique, la voix s'éleva à nouveau.

«Oui, je suis Tom. Pourrais-je savoir ton nom puisque tu as l'honneur de connaître le mien?»

«Je suis Harry, Harry Potter. Enchanté de vous connaître, M. Tom.»

:: Le plaisir est pour moi, jeune homme.::

Harry sut instinctivement que ce 'Tom' était passé au fourchelangue. Sans la présence d'un vrai serpent, Harry était capable de faire la différence entre les deux. En fourchelangue, les mots étaient plus étirés, leurs consonances plus primitives. Chaque syllabe semblait danser dans l'air juste une fraction de seconde en plus que lors d'un discours normal.

:: Nagini à dit que les Fourchelangues étaient très rares.:: siffla Harry en retour. :: Je suis.. Je suis désolé de vous obliger à partager ce don tellement précieux avec moi.::

:: Ne soit jamais désolé, petit Harry. Je suis, en fait, plutôt heureux de voir qu'il existe un autre serpent-parleur que moi en ce monde. Parler aux serpents est un don glorieux et maintenant j'ai un autre sorcier avec qui converser.::

Harry se mordit la lèvre sous l'effet d'une nerveuse agitation. C'était une habitude qu'il essayait d'éradiquer sans grand succès. :: Je ne suis pas un sorcier.:: chuchota-t-il d'une voix cassée. :: Ma maman en est une cela dit, et mon père aussi.::

:: Tut tut, Harry. Comme Nagini te l'as déjà dit, seul ceux qui possède un potentiel magique peuvent être Fourchelangue.::

:: Mais ils ont dit que j'étais un cracmol. Je les ai entendus! Père était très fâché quand il a découvert que je ne pouvais pas faire de magie.::

:: Ne soit pas triste, Harry. Les dons les plus précieux sont souvent ceux qui sont cachés juste sous nos yeux. Je sais qu'il y a du pouvoir en toi. Je peux le sentir. Sinon comment pourrais-tu t'adresser aux serpents? Comment pourrais-je discuter avec toi au travers d'un charme qui ne réagit spécifiquement qu'envers ceux qui ont des capacités magiques?::

:: Mais mes parents…::

:: Shut, Harry. N'en dit pas plus. Aimerais-tu que je t'aide à libérer ton potentiel magique? Je pourrais t'aider à le découvrir et à l'utiliser, si tu m'en donne la permission.::

:: Vous voulez dire, que je serais capable de faire de la magie comme maman? D'être un vrai, un véritable sorcier?::

:: Je te donne ma parole de Serpentard que je t'aiderais à découvrir ton pouvoir, jeune Harry Potter.:: susurra la voix d'un ton charmeur. :: Mais tu dois me promettre quelque chose en retour.::

:: Oh! Tout ce que tu voudras!:: répondit avidement Harry en passant sans s'en rendre compte du vouvoiement au tutoiement. Il promettrait n'importe quoi s'il pouvait en échange faire de la magie et rendre ses parents fiers de lui.

:: Tu dois promettre de ne rien révéler à personne. Tu ne peux pas parler à tes parents ou à tes amis ou à n'importe quel autre membre de ta famille de moi, de Nagini, de ce bracelet ou de ma promesse envers toi. Peux-tu faire ça pour moi, Harry?::

L'espace d'un moment, Harry eut le cœur partagé. Il ne pourrait pas montrer ses pouvoirs à ces parents finalement. Mais la tentation de faire de la magie, d'être enfin capable de jeter les sorts qui venait si facilement à son père et à sa mère… c'était une offre trop précieuse pour le jeune enfant, une offre à laquelle il était incapable de résister. :: Je le promets, Tom!:: déclara Harry avec détermination. :: Je promets de ne raconter à personne que tu m'aides. Ca sera notre secret.::

* * *

/Humeur du moment/: HS, voulait absolument terminé et posté le chapitre aujourd'hui. Je corrigerai les immanquables fautes plus tard..

En attendant j'espère que vous avez apprécié! Laissez moi plein de reviews! Bise à tous!


	2. Chapitre 2

Disclaimer: pas à moi. Perso de J.K. Rowling

**Auteure: Lady Silverwings.**

**Traductrice: Cassis Blake  
**

Pairings: Tom Riddle/Harry Potter

**Note**: Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissés des reviews et autres mots d'encouragements. J'en ai eu vraiment besoin sur ce chapitre. Big kiss virtuel à vous tous!

::meow:: - fourchelangue

_meow_ - pensées d'Harry

* * *

_**Chapitre édité le 23 septembre 2010**_

* * *

Plusieurs jours s'étaient écoulés depuis le premier contact que Harry avait eut avec Tom, et le jeune enfant commençait à s'en inquiéter. Il pensa d'abord que ces jours de silence était un test pour voir s'il honorerait sa promesse de garder le secret. Il avait tenu parole, taisant tout à ses parents. Mais alors que les jours passaient, il lui devint de plus en plus difficile de ne pas être anxieux, surtout lorsque arriva à la maison un dimanche, un sorcier âgé de haute taille.

Harry plissa le nez en voyant ses parents se diriger avec un grand empressement vers l'étranger pour l'accueillir. Lily et James traitaient ce sorcier avec le plus grand respect mais Harry ne parvenait pas à comprendre pourquoi. L'homme faisait figure de grand-père bienveillant avec ses cheveux argentés qui lui tombaient jusqu'à la taille et sa barbe qui était toute aussi longue. Harry pouvait même distinguer, attachées dans les mèches rebelles de celle-ci, de minuscules amulettes et autres babioles! Et le sorcier portait le plus étrange des accoutrements. Une robe d'un marron profond, constellé d'étoiles dorées qui traversaient la fabrique du tissu en laissant dans leurs sillages une trainée d'étincelles rougeoyantes.

_Timbré_, fut la première pensée d'Harry quand il vit l'homme pénétrer dans sa maison. _Il __a__ l'air encore plus dingue qu'Oncle __P__atmol__ quand i__l a bu__t trop __de Bière-au-beurre._ Mais ce qui arrêta Harry fut le regard de l'homme. Ses yeux bleu pâle, de la couleur des glaciers, pétillaient. Ils n'étaient pas simplement brillants, ils étaient aussi éclairés d'une lueur étrangement pénétrante qui ne pouvait indiquée qu'une chose: l'homme ne préparait rien de bon. Oui, rien de bon du tout. Du moins, si on tenait compte du point de vue d'Harry.

«Harry, je voudrais te présenter Albus Dumbledore,» introduisit Lily, poussant son fils timide vers l'avant.

Harry s'avança à contrecœur de quelques pas, le menton résolument baissé sur sa poitrine, les yeux fixés sur le bout des chaussures de l'homme qui pointaient sous ses robes scandaleuses. Des chaussures… dont les bouts étaient retroussés et fermés par de minuscules clochettes dorées.

_Définitivement_ _cinglé_, décida Harry.

Dumbledore s'accroupit pour se mettre à la taille d'Harry. Il posa une main sous le menton du garçon et lui releva la tête vers le haut. «C'est un honneur de te rencontrer, jeune Harry Potter,» le salua Albus.

Immédiatement, Harry sentit une légère pression dans sa tête. Ce n'était pas vraiment inconfortable ou douloureux, c'était juste étrange. Il n'aimait pas ça. Il n'aimait pas ça du tout et il voulait que cette sensation déplaisante disparaisse.

Et juste comme cela, elle disparut.

Quelque chose dansa dans les yeux de Dumbledore avant qu'il ne tapote la tête de Harry et ne se remette debout. «Revenons-en aux affaires qui nous préoccupent voulez-vous?» indiqua-t-il à l'intention de Lily et James. Harry fut envoyé dans sa chambre, d'où il avait une vue parfaite sur la terrasse et ce qui s'y passait. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant Albus Dumbledore sortir une baguette de ses robes et l'agiter légèrement. Des étincelles argentées sortirent du mince objet en bois, émergeant de la pointe tel un feu d'artifice.

A cette démonstration de magie, Harry se senti envahit par une pointe de jalousie. «Attendez et vous verrez,» chuchota-t-il dans le silence de sa chambre. «Je serais capable de faire ça moi aussi, et je le ferais même encore mieux. Tu verras, maman. Tu seras fier de moi.»

Plusieurs jours s'écoulèrent à nouveau sans aucune nouvelle de Tom. Déprimé, Harry sauta sur l'occasion lorsqu'on lui proposât de rendre visite à Neville Longdubat, un ami de sa famille. Neville était supposé être très important lui aussi, mais Harry ne savait pas réellement pourquoi. Peut-être que c'était parce qu'ils étaient nés le même jour? Mais est-ce que cela ne devrait pas, par conséquent, faire de Harry quelqu'un de spécial aussi?

«Harry!» appela le jeune garçon depuis le milieu du salon.

Harry s'extirpa du foyer de la cheminée tout en époussetant les cendres tombées sur ses épaules à cause de la poudre de cheminette, et partagea avec Neville une étreinte chaleureuse. Le garçon n'avait pas encore perdu toutes ses rondeurs de bébé, alors il était ce que Harry appelait en taquinant, sans malice aucune, 'joliment potelé'.

«Content de te voir aussi, Nev!» répondit-il. «Comment ça va?»

«Super! J'ai eu un petit peu peur il y a quelques jours, mais maintenant ça va mieux.»

Harry fronça les sourcils. «Peur?»

«Ouais! J'étais en train de jouer sur la terrasse quand Grand-mère a vu quelque chose dans les broussailles. Elle a dit que ça ressemblait à un homme habillé tout en noir. Dumbledore a dû venir ici pour faire quelque chose à propos des barrières de protection.»

«Il est venu chez toi aussi?» s'exclama Harry. «Il est aussi venu dans ma maison il y a quelques jours et il a été sur la terrasse. Je n'ai pas entendu ce qu'il a dit et maman et papa n'ont rien dit non plus après qu'il soit parti.»

«Il a certainement dû renforcer les protections magiques autour de ta maison comme il l'a fait pour la mienne,» déclara Neville. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours avant d'attraper la main de Harry. «Grand-mère!» appela-t-il. «Je vais montrer quelque chose à Harry sur la terrasse, d'accord?»

«C'est d'accord mais ne vous éloignez pas trop, Neville chéri,» répondit Augusta Longdubat. «Les parents de Harry et moi-même allons prendre le thé à la salle-à-manger.»

«J'ai entendu un secret,» chuchota Neville après avoir conduit Harry dans un coin éloigné du jardin. «C'est au sujet de Tu-Sais-Qui.»

«Huh?» répondit Harry. «Qui est Tu-Sais-Qui?»

Neville roula des yeux. «Le Seigneur Noir,» marmonna-t-il. «C'est vraiment un sorcier très mauvais qui veut tuer tous ceux qui se mettent en travers de son chemin. C'est pour ça que Dumbledore a dû venir à la maison. Je suis censé être protégé.»

«Mais pourquoi? Qu'est-ce que tu as fais?»

«C'est plutôt ce que je suis supposé faire, Harry. C'est ça le secret. J'ai entendu Dumbledore et Grand-mère en parler juste avant qu'il ne s'en aille. Il y a cette pro… propane… promiscu-»

«Prophétie?» suggéra Harry

«Oui, c'est ça!» cria Neville. «Il y a cette prophétie qui dit que je suis le seul qui puisse vaincre le Seigneur Noir. Alors en attendant que je sois plus grand, je dois être très prudent.»

«Waouh, c'est incroyable Neville,» chuchota Harry. «Est-ce que ce serait déplacé de te dire 'félicitations'?»

Neville gloussa. «Harry!» s'exclama-t-il. «T'es bête.»

Harry sourit à son ami. «Je vais aller chiper quelques cookies à la cuisine,» complota Neville. «Tu en veux?»

«Bien sûr, mais je n'irais pas les chiper à la cuisine avec toi, si c'était ce que tu t'apprêtais à me demander,» plaisanta Harry. Neville roula à nouveau des yeux avant de partir. Une fois seul, Harry déambula aux abords du jardin, admirant les variétés de plantes et de fleurs. Comme il passait justement sous une fenêtre ouverte, il entendit des voix aisément reconnaissables.

«Albus a aussi été contraint de renforcer et d'ajouter de nouvelles protections magiques autour de notre demeure,» déclara la voix de Lily. «Après que Harry m'ait raconté qu'il avait vu _son_ serpent dans notre jardin… nous n'avons pas voulu donner la moindre chance à cette créature de revenir en les laissant telles qu'elles étaient.»

«On dit qu'il est en train de rassembler de plus en plus de monde dans les rangs de son armée des ténèbres,» dit Augusta, la grand-mère de Neville. «Je suis peut-être vieille, mais je sais ce que j'ai vu. C'était un Mangemort! Traquant mon gentil Neville. Je ne pourrais être heureuse que lorsque Neville recevra sa lettre de Poudlard et partira à l'… oh Merlin, je suis désolé.»

Il y eut un bref silence. La respiration de Harry s'arrêta lorsque fut mentionner Poudlard. Il savait que c'était une école de sorcellerie prestigieuse. Ses propres parents y étaient allés quand ils étaient jeunes.

«Il n y a pas de mal, Augusta,» déclara James. «C'était un choc mais nous devons y faire face.»

«C'est une honte vraiment,» murmura Augusta. «Harry est un garçon tellement adorable, si gentil et attentionné. Qu'il ne soit pas capable de faire de la magie…»

«Croyez-moi Augusta, j'en suis conscient!» rétorqua sèchement James.

«James!» s'écria Lily. «Je t'en prie!»

«Non Lily. J'aurais mon mot à dire aujourd'hui.» Il y eut un silence tendu puis James repris la parole. «Avez-vous la moindre idée, Augusta, a quel point il est difficile pour moi de regarder notre fils grandir sans pouvoir magique? Avez-vous la moindre idée de combien il est difficile d'expliquer à notre enfant que les choses que nous pouvons faire, lui en est incapable? Je ne sors plus mon balai du placard, Augusta. Je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas regarder dans les yeux de mon fils et voir la déception, la dépression, le désespoir complet se refléter dans ses yeux. Je ne le laisserais pas voir son père voler si facilement dans les airs uniquement pour l'empêcher de réaliser qu'il est ancré sur terre à jamais. Avez-vous la moindre idée, Augusta, du tourment que nous avons à traverser tous les jours?»

«James, je n'ai jamais souhaité- »

«Bien sûr que non,» l'interrompit James. «Personne n'a jamais voulu que quelque chose comme cela arrive. Les grands James et Lily Potter, le Golden Couple de Griffondors, maudits avec un enfant cracmol. Choquante surprise, ne dites-vous pas? Et bien _c'est_ arrivé et maintenant dans quelques années, je devrais à nouveau m'asseoir à côté de mon fils pour lui expliquer qu'il ne pourra pas rendre visite à Neville quand il partira à l'école durant l'année scolaire. Qu'il devra aller dans une école où on lui apprendra que la magie n'existe pas et qu'il ne sera jamais capable de partager les mêmes joies et découvertes que celles que ses parents ont eues à Poudlard!»

«C'en est assez!» s'exclama Lily. Le bruit d'une chaise que l'on pousse hâtivement crissa retentit dans l'air. «Augusta, je vous prie d'accepter mes excuses, mais je pense que cela serait mieux si nous partions. Ce fut agréable de vous rendre visite à Neville et à vous.»

Harry s'éclipsa vivement de son poste d'écoute sous la fenêtre, s'agenouillant à la hâte devant un petit parterre florissant. Il détourna les yeux des fleurs quand il entendit la porte arrière s'ouvrire et vit Lily, les yeux brillants de larmes contenues, lui faire signe de la main.

«Je suis désolé, trésor, mais nous devons nous en aller maintenant,» dit-elle faiblement, un sourire crispé sur le visage. «Viens dire au revoir à Neville.»

«Vous partez si tôt?» demanda Neville en s'avançant de quelques pas, les bras remplis d'un assortiment de cookies. «Mais Harry n'a pas encore eut de cookie, et Grand-mère fait toujours les meilleurs cookies maison!»

«Peut-être un autre jour, Neville,» dit l'enfant s'efforçant de faire contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur. «Tu ferais mieux de les cacher cela dit, avant que ta Grand-mère ne t'attrape.»

Les yeux de Neville s'arrondirent soudainement sous le coup de l'anxiété avant qu'il ne disparaisse à l'intérieur de la maison. Un sourire triste sur le visage, Harry tendit avec hésitation la main vers sa mère et s'agrippa à la manche de celle-ci.

Lily baissa le regard sur son enfant durant un long moment, et Harry fut presque sûr que la bataille qu'elle menait pour empêcher les larmes de couler sur son visage d'ivoire serait vaine. Secouement énergiquement la tête, Lily refoula ses émotions.

«Allons-y, Harry,» chuchota-t-elle. «Mon fils…»

Harry grimaça en tenant plus fermement la main de sa mère. Une mer de corps humain allait et venait, certains bousculant Harry comme ils le dépassaient. Lily voulait passer prendre quelques affaires sur le Chemin de Traverse et avec James occupé au travail, elle avait prit Harry avec elle. Elle pensait que c'était une occasion sympathique de passer du temps avec son fils.

Harry pensait lui, avec une douce amertume, que cette sortie lui rappelait qu'il ne ferait jamais vraiment parti de ce monde. Mais il ne pouvait pas en blâmer sa mère. Elle était parfaite et si elle voulait aller sur le Chemin de Traverse avec son fils, alors il serait présent à ses côtés.

Comme ils passaient justement devant 'Fleury et Boots', un magasin de livres et de fournitures scolaires, une voix cria le prénom de Lily. Les Potter s'arrêtèrent tous deux et jetèrent un regard par delà leurs épaules.

«Lily, c'est si bon de vous revoir!» s'exclama une femme rondelette tandis qu'elle se précipitait à leur rencontre, ses cheveux roux, bien que moins flamboyant que ceux de Lily, volants à chacun de ses pas.

«Molly Weasley, mais des années ce sont écoulées depuis la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vues!» dit une Lily rayonnante. «Harry, je te présente Mrs. Weasley, une vieille amie de la famille. Molly, voici mon fils, Harry.»

«C'est un Potter, sans aucun doute!» sourit Molly. «Le portrait craché de James, mais avec vos yeux magnifiques, chère Lily.»

Harry rougit vivement, baissant la tête comme il le faisait souvent lorsqu'il se trouvait dans une situation embarrassante. Bientôt les deux femmes se trouvèrent perdues dans leur conversation, et Harry, en enfant précoce et inlassablement curieux qu'il était, s'ennuya vite de devoir se tenir simplement là. Il balaya du regard le Chemin de Traverse. Il était bondé de monde aujourd'hui et le bruit des discutions animées et des martèlements de pieds emplissait l'air.

Tout à coup, il y eut un léger sifflement qui semblait venir d'un peu plus loin derrière Harry, du côté droit de l'allée. Se retournant, il sonda du regard une ruelle sombre, située entre deux buildings. Elle était juste assez étroite pour permettre à un corps de s'y frayer et le passage et le sol était jonché de détritus. Au moment où il s'apprêtait à détourner les yeux, le sifflement retentit à nouveau.

:: Enfant-parleur.::

Harry sursauta. C'était Nagini! Nagini était là, dans cette allée sombre! Oh son amie lui avait tellement manqué et il désirait tant lui parler! Il lança un coup d'œil à sa mère et constata qu'elle était toujours en grande conversation avec Mrs. Weasley. Harry glissa sa main hors de l'étreinte de Lily aussi gentiment qu'il le put et entra avec précaution dans l'allée sombre. Une ombre remua, puis une forme apparut près d'un recoin.

:: Nagini, qu'est-ce que tu fais là?:: siffla Harry alors qu'il s'agenouillait pour observer le serpent.:: Tu pourrais avoir des ennuis. Tu pourras être blessée. Tu m'as manqué!:: Harry se pencha et referma ses bras autour du Cobra Royal comme celle-ci s'élevait à sa hauteur.

:: Tu m'as manqué tout autant, Harry,:: répondit amicalement Nagini.:: Mais je ne pouvais pas revenir te voir. Un sorcier très puissant a placé des sortilèges tout autour de ton nid et cela me ferait souffrir si je m'en approchais de trop près.::

:: Oh, tu parles d'Albus Dimple… Dumpling… Dumbledore! Il est venu à la maison et il a agité sa baguette tout autour, mais je n'ai pas pu entendre ce qu'il disait.::

:: Oui, enfant humain. C'est lui qui a ajouté ces sorts douloureux. Mais pas d'inquiétudes, mon Maître a un plan.::

:: Tom? Est-ce qu'il va bien?:: Harry rayonnait. _Je n'ai peut-être pas été oublié finalement._

:: Oui, Maître Tom va bien et il a jeté un sort qui me permet de devenir de n'importe quelle taille pour être avec toi, enfant-parleur. Je dois me cacher dans ta poche et quand nous retournerons à ton nid, tu devras m'inviter à y entrer. Après ça, les sortilèges ne me feront plus aucun mal et je pourrais te rendre visite aussi souvent qu'il te plaira.::

:: Oh, oui s'il te plaît! J'aimerais beaucoup ça.:: implora Harry. Il regarda avec de grands yeux la silhouette imposante du serpent commencer à briller, son corps rapetissant jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit de la taille d'un crayon. Nagini rampa immédiatement vers la main tendue de Harry et il la glissa délicatement dans une poche intérieure de sa robe. Il sorti sans attendre de l'allée et s'avança à nouveau sur le Chemin de Traverse, juste à temps pour voir sa mère dire au revoir à Mrs. Weasley avec un signe de la main.

«Plus qu'un seul arrêt et puis nous rentrerons à la maison, Harry chéri.» déclara Lily tandis qu'elle marchait à grands enjambées. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une large vitrine. De l'autre côté de la vitre, Harry pouvait voir des animaux de toutes sortes! Certains semblaient plutôt normaux, comme les chouettes forestières perchées sur des barres en bois à l'entrée du magasin, et d'autres plus exotiques, comme le griffon qui était en train de dévorer son repas, ses griffes tranchantes déchiquetant facilement la viande en menus morceaux.

« Attends moi ici, trésor, je reviens dans un instant,» ordonna Lily avant de se frayer un chemin jusqu'au comptoir. Harry regarda tout autour de lui, il n'était encore jamais venu dans cet endroit auparavant. Il s'y exhalait une légère puanteur que Harry se figura être normale. Comment une place comme celle-ci pourrait-elle ne pas sentir quand y était entassés une multitude d'animaux? Il traversa le magasin, se faufilant entre les différentes cages et boites qui contenaient chacune un animal, jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve à un emplacement plus sombre, dans l'arrière boutique. Une porte surgit des ténèbres devant lui, apparaissant très invitante pour le curieux enfant de cinq ans.

Harry ouvrit prudemment la porte et s'engouffra à l'intérieur de celle-ci. Empilées contre les murs de la petite pièce se trouvaient des cages métalliques, chacune étant surmontées d'un couvercle fermé. Harry découvrit très rapidement ce que contenaient celles-ci.

:: Encore un autre enfant-humain,:: siffla une voix. :: Déguerpis, petite chose puante!::

:: Tais-toi!:: siffla une voix différente. :: Il veut peut-être acquérir l'un d'entre nous. Viens par ici, enfant-humain, regarde comme mes écailles sont jolies. Tu vois comme elles brillent?::

Une autre voix émergea dans un éclat de rire. :: Idiots, vous êtes tous des idiots. Ne pouvez-vous pas le sentir? Il a déjà été clamé et par un être d'un grand pouvoir.::

:: Un serpent plein de sagesse, voilà qui est plaisant.:: dit Nagini d'un voix traînante alors que sa tête apparaissait au sommet de la poche de Harry.

Des cris surpris firent éruptions dans la minuscule réserve. Les serpents savaient sans avoir besoin de la voir que Nagini était un Cobra Royal. Un serpent mortel, rusé et pratiquement au sommet de la hiérarchie reptilienne. Oh, il existait bien d'autres serpents encore plus mortels et dangereux que celle-ci, mais ils étaient peu nombreux. Il était même rare d'en voir quelques spécimens se faire attraper et dompter.

:: Silence, tas d'imbéciles!:: tonna, aussi fort que la voix d'un serpent puisse tonner, le dernier reptile à avoir pris la parole. :: Faites preuve d'un minimum de sens du décorum! Pardonnez à ces stupides bavards.::

Un rire sifflant échappa à Nagini. :: Ce n'est pas très souvent qu'une créature telle que moi vient visiter des nids semblables à celui-ci. Je suis Nagini, et toi serpent, tu as vu juste dans ta déclaration. Cet enfant-humain a été clamé par mon Maître.::

:: Clamé?:: parla finalement Harry. :: Que veux-tu dire, Nagini?::

:: Gargouilles rampantes, l'enfant humain est un serpent-parleur!:: s'écria d'une voix rauque un serpent à proximité. Des sifflements excités s'élevèrent dans les airs.

:: Cela fait si longtemps, si longtemps!:: s'écria un autre serpent. :: C'est un honneur, serpent-parleur, de recevoir votre visite.::

:: Erm… je-merci.. :: bégaya Harry. :: Je n'avais pas l'intention d'être la cause d'un tel dérangement, je suis désolé.::

:: Il n'est nul besoin de t'excuser, Harry.:: déclara Nagini. :: Viens, nous devons partir. Je peux sentir ta mère s'approcher de ce côté, et l'odeur qui émane de ce nid est absolument atroce.::

Harry gloussa alors qu'il quittait la pièce et tombait du même coup face à face avec sa mère.

«Harry! dit-elle à bout de souffle. «Que faisais-tu là-dedans?»

«Pardon, maman, je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter. J'étais juste en train d'explorer les lieux lorsque j'ai vu cette pièce. Elle est remplie de serpents.»

Lily frissonna visiblement tandis qu'elle étreignait l'épaule de son fils. «Allons-nous en, mon cœur. C'est l'heure de rentrer à la maison,» déclara-t-elle en s'éloignant avec Harry. Celui-ci souriait, nostalgique, souhaitant pouvoir raconter à sa mère l'intéressante conversation qu'il venait juste d'avoir avec les serpents, mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas briser la promesse qu'il avait faite à Tom. Ni maintenant, ni jamais.

Harry marchait au côté de Lily, portant d'une main un léger sachet qui contenait leurs acquisitions sur le Chemin de Traverse et tenant de l'autre la main de sa mère. Lily transforma rapidement leurs robes de sorciers en vêtements moldus de manière à ce qu'ils puissent circuler en toute sécurité dans les rues, sans craindre d'attirer l'attention. Harry et Lily avaient tous deux appréciés cette petite excursion et un silence paisible s'installa entre eux.

Puis soudainement, les genoux d'Harry butèrent contre quelque chose. Il était juste devant sa maison et de courtes respirations haletantes s'échappèrent de sa bouche. Il pouvait sentir les barrières de protection entourant sa maison se mettre à _pulser_ sous l'effet de la magie. Il pouvait les sentir le forcer à reculer, le rejeter au loin avec colère et violence. Il trembla sous la véhémence de l'attaque. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi Nagini n'avait pas pu lui rendre visite.

«Trésor, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?» demanda Lily.

«Rien, maman, il y a juste un caillou dans ma chaussure,» répondit Harry, réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Il lâcha la main de sa mère et s'accroupit, dénouant les lacets de sa chaussure droite. «Vas'y sans moi. Je te rejoinds toute suite.»

Lily fronça les sourcils mais juste pendant un court instant. Elle ébouriffa tendrement les cheveux de son fils avant de se détourner. «Je t'attends à l'intérieur, mon cœur. Tu vas m'aider à ranger tout cela, d'accord?»

«Oui, maman. J'arrive dans une seconde.»

Harry retint sa respiration jusqu'à ce que Lily ait disparu à l'intérieur de la maison. Il soupira ensuite profondément.

:: Bien joué, Harry,:: siffla Nagini, sa tête réapparaissant de la poche de sa veste.

:: C'est le moment où je dois t'inviter, Nagini?:: s'encquérit Harry avec curiosité. :: Est-ce que je dois prononcer des mots en particuliers ou bien agiter une baguette?::

:: Rien de tout cela, enfant-humain. Tu dois simplement m'inviter comme tu le ferais pour n'importe quelle autre personne.::

:: Oh, bon alors, entre Nagini, je t'en prie, et fais comme chez toi!::

Instantanément, la force qui éloignait Harry de la maison disparut. La tension présente dans ses muscles s'évanouit et il adressa un grand sourire au minuscule Cobra Royal.

:: Bien joué, vraiment,:: répéta le serpent d'une voix enchantée, s'élevant jusqu'à pouvoir effleurer de sa langue fourchue le bout du nez d'Harry. :: Fantastique, Harry. Tout simplement fantastique…::

* * *

Un seul mot à dire: ouf! (et danse de la victoire car je l'ai fait!)

Hum.. profitez-en car je doute pouvoir updater avant septembre... (se sauve sous les jets de tomates et autres légumes et fruits)


	3. Chapitre 3

Disclaimer: pas à moi. Perso de J.K. Rowling

**Auteure:** **Lady** **Silverwings**.

**Traductrice: Cassis Blake**

**Note**: Chapitre cadeau pour Halloween! Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissés des reviews et autres mots d'encouragements.

::meow:: - fourchelangue

_meow_ - pensées d'Harry

* * *

_**Chapitre édité le 23 septembre 2010**_

* * *

Un bâillement sonore étira le visage de Harry, les yeux d'émeraude cillant pour éclaircir sa vue embuée.

:: Pourquoi ne pas te reposer, Harry?:: siffla doucement Nagini à ses côtés.

Harry tourna la tête vers elle et lui sourit. Le Cobra Royale avait repris sa taille originale et était roulée en boule sur son lit à baldaquin, ses écailles d'ébènes luisant sous la douce lumière des bougies. Après être entré dans sa maison, Harry avait immédiatement emmené le serpent dans sa chambre, lui enjoignant de rester hors de vue de ses parents avant de redescendre pour aider Lily. Il n'avait put voir Nagini qu'à la nuit tombée et le jeune garçon l'avait trouvée élégamment enroulée sur ses couvertures.

Harry pelotonna son corps mince au côté de celui plus imposant de Nagini, caressant distraitement les écailles lisses sous la mâchoire du serpent.

:: Je suppose que je suis trop excité pour dormir,:: répondit-il.:: Je ne t'ai pas vu depuis si longtemps. Tu m'as beaucoup manqué Nagini.::

:: Mais en voilà un charmant enfant-parleur,:: le taquina Nagini.:: Tu m'as manqué à moi aussi. Tout comme tu as manqué à mon Maître Tom.::

Harry s'anima.:: Vraiment? Il est toujours d'accord pour m'aider?::

:: Un Serpentard tient toujours sa parole, Harry.:: répliqua une voix traînante.

Harry eut une exclamation d'excitation enchantée quand le rubis de son bracelet s'illumina soudainement.:: Tom!:: cria-t-il en s'asseyant sur son lit.:: Tu m'as manqué!::

:: Tant d'enthousiasme..:: murmura Tom.:: Je ne crois pas que quiconque ait jamais été aussi heureux d'entendre le son de ma voix auparavant.::

:: Hé! Ne m'oublie pas, espèce de rustre!:: siffla Nagini, pleine d'indignation.

:: Aaah, mon compagnon déserteur révèle sa présence. Salutations Nagini.::

:: Est-ce que Nagini va avoir des problèmes parce qu'elle est avec moi?:: s'enquit Harry avec inquiétude.:: S'il vous plaît, ne soyez pas fâché contre elle. Je lui ai demandé de rester, je ne savais pas qu'elle était supposée revenir vers vous.::

:: Tout va bien, Harry. En fait, je suis ravi que Nagini réside chez toi. Elle sera là pour assurer ta protection, si cela s'avérait nécessaire, et veiller sur ton.. quel est le mot que tu utilises, ma beauté? Nid?::

:: Le nid d'Harry est très propre.:: approuva Nagini.:: Il sent bon.::

Harry rougit, ses joues prenant une teinte rose vif à la mention de la «bonne odeur» qui régnait dans sa maison. Et si ça avait senti mauvais? D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qui pouvait faire sentir une maison mauvais? Nagini pouvait-elle sentir ses vêtements sales? Harry était aussi désespérément curieux de le demander qu'il en était hautement embarrassé.

:: Es-tu prêt à découvrir ta magie, Harry?:: questionna Tom.:: Nous pouvons commencer dès maintenant, si tu n'es pas trop ensommeillé.::

:: Oh non! exulta Harry..:: Je ne suis pas du tout fatigué! Par quoi est-ce qu'on commence? Comment dois-je m'y prendre? Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse?::

:: Merlin..:: dit Nagini.:: Voilà un enfant humain qui est désireux d'apprendre. Je l'aime bien, Tom.::

:: Tu peux:: rétorqua Tom.:: Maintenant Harry, j'ai besoin que tu écoutes attentivement tout ce que je vais te dire et que tu obéisses aux ordres que je te donnerais. Il est possible que tu ne les comprennes pas tous, ou que tu ne comprennes pas pourquoi je te demande de faire quelque chose, mais tu dois avoir confiance en moi. Est-ce que tu peux faire ça?::

:: Bien sûr:: répondit Harry.:: Tom?:: appela-t-il avec hésitation.

:: Oui, Harry?::

:: Pourquoi.. pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas faire de la magie? Si je ne suis pas un cracmol comme mes parents le disent alors pourquoi est-ce que je ne parviens pas à.. faire les choses qu'ils font?::

:: Je ne suis pas vraiment sûr du pourquoi ni du comment cela t'es arrivé, Harry. Je crois que la meilleure explication que je puisse te donnée c'est un barrage.::

:: Un barrage?::

:: Oui, c'est une structure de création moldue qu'on utilise généralement pour les rivières. Cela stoppe le courant naturel de l'eau. Quelque chose produit le même effet sur toi, Harry. Quelque chose à l'intérieur de toi empêche ta magie de circuler librement à travers ton corps et je suis là pour t'aider à détruire cette barricade qui la bloque. Une fois que ça sera fait, plus rien ne te sera impossible.::

:: Je parie que Maman et Père seront alors fiers de moi.:: songea Harry.

:: Oh, oui entre autre chose,:: déclara une voix amusée.:: Maintenant commençons. Aussi difficile que ça puisse l'être pour un être aussi jeune que toi, j'ai besoin que tu fasses le vide autour de toi Harry. Ferme les yeux et laisse-toi guider par le son de ma voix. Oublie Nagini. Oublie le contact des couvertures ou de la froideur de la nuit sur ta peau. Concentre-toi sur ma voix, Harry. Juste sur ma voix.::

Harry prit une profonde inspiration et ferma ses grands yeux lumineux, le monde plongeant alors dans l'obscurité.

:: Ecoute-moi, Harry. Ecoute ma voix, rien que ma voix. Ferme-toi au monde extérieur. Voilà un bon garçon,:: le félicita Tom.:: Mobilise toute ton attention, Harry. Imagine-toi plongé dans les ténèbres. Un univers de ténèbres total. Tu peux le faire, je sais que tu en es capable.::

Harry se trouva bientôt plongé dans un monde in-sensoriel. Tout y était noir, un noir sans fin. Il ne pouvait plus sentir le moelleux de son lit, ou la chaleur des draps en coton qui l'enveloppait. Car d'aussi loin qu'il pouvait «voir», il n y avait rien. Il se sentait comme suspendu dans les airs et avait l'impression d'être lourd et léger tout à la fois. Seul le son de la voix douce de Tom, murmurant des mots d'encouragements à son oreille, traversait ce monde de désolation.

:: Maintenant, essaye de trouver une porte, Harry. Cela peut-être n'importe quel type de porte. Elle peut se dresser droit devant toi. Elle peut se trouver sur le sol. Elle peut être au-dessus de ta tête. Essaye de trouver une porte, Harry. Trouve-la!::

Harry fronça les sourcils. _Une porte?_ Tout ce qu'il percevait c'était du vide. Cela le gelait jusqu'aux os d'être immergé dans ce monde d'austérité totale. Il n y avait pas de porte, aucune entrée en vue et il ne pouvait vraiment-

Une seconde…

_Là!_ Harry cria presque de joie lorsqu'il aperçut de loin un objet. Sa joie disparut très vite lorsqu'il s'approcha de plus près.

:: Tom,:: appela-t-il.:: Tom, il y en a plus qu'une!::

Quatre portes encerclaient Harry. L'une se dressait directement devant lui, une autre se tenait à sa gauche, une autre encore prenait place à sa droite et la dernière se trouvait sur le sol à ses pieds.

:: Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant?:: cria Harry.

:: Shuut, tout va bien, Harry. Reste calme. Cela signifie juste que nous devrons travailler plus dur à résoudre tous ces mystères.:: le réconforta Tom.:: Cela veut dire que tu as encore plus de pouvoir à libérer que nous ne l'imaginions.::

:: Que dois-je faire?:: questionna Harry.

:: Choisis une porte, Harry. N'importe laquelle. Essaye de l'ouvrir.::

Harry se mordit la lèvre avant de se diriger lentement vers la porte située à sa gauche. Quand ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec la poignée ouvragée, la porte se mit soudainement à briller d'une lumière écarlate. Sous l'effet de la surprise, Harry fit un bond en arrière. La lumière rougeoyante disparut immédiatement et un «G» luminescent flamboyait maintenant sur la porte.

:: Comme c'est curieux,:: siffla Tom.:: Continue, Harry. Ouvre la porte.::

:: Je.. je ne suis pas sûr d'en avoir encore très envie:: hoqueta Harry.:: Et s'il y avait quelque chose de dangereux derrière? Pour quelle autre raison ce «quelque chose» serait-il enfermé en moi?::

:: Ne me dis pas que tu as peur, Potter.:: se moqua Tom.

:: Et si c'était le cas!:: rétorqua sèchement Harry.:: Je n'aime pas ça, Tom. Vraiment pas.::

Harry avait la distincte impression que Tom émettait un soupir de désappointement.:: Fais comme tu veux,:: déclara-t-il.:: Si c'est ce que tu souhaites, je respecterais ta décision.::

Harry se mordait nerveusement la lèvre inférieure. Il pouvait entendre l'amertume présente dans la voix de Tom, pouvait y percevoir le même sentiment de défaite qu'affichait quotidiennement son père James. Il n'avait vraiment _aucune__ envie_ d'ouvrir cette porte, mais il ne voulait pas décevoir quelqu'un d'autre dans sa vie. Le fait que la porte semblait littéralement 'pulser' de vie n'aidait pas, comme s'il y avait un être _vivant_ qui respirait juste derrière elle, attendant impatiemment d'être relâché. Qui essayait-il de tromper? Harry était _terrifié_ mais Tom était là pour lui, spécialement pour lui. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser tomber.

Avec des doigts tremblants, Harry tourna lentement la poignée et poussa le lourd battant pour ouvrir la porte. De la lumière s'en échappa, aveuglant momentanément le jeune enfant de cinq ans qui leva les mains pour se protéger les yeux.

Progressivement, l'aveuglante lumière commença à se dissiper. Des taches noires volaient devant les yeux de Harry et il cligna plusieurs fois des paupières pour s'éclaircir la vue.:: Tom,:: chuchota-t-il.:: J'ai peur.::

:: Ne t'inquiètes pas, Harry.:: chuchota Tom en retour.:: Je suis là. Je ne permettrais pas qu'il t'arrive quoique ce soit.::

Acquiesçant silencieusement, Harry fit quelques pas prudents à travers l'embrasure de la porte. La même noirceur d'encre l'y accueillit. Au premier abord, il sembla à Harry qu'il était seul dans ce lieu de son esprit.

Tout à coup, une sphère rougeoyante apparut de nulle part et vint planer à quelques pas seulement de lui, tirant au jeune enfant un cri de surprise. La sphère de la taille d'une balle de golf commença à s'allonger lentement, devenant de plus en plus grosse, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se solidifie dans une explosion de lumière.

Harry haleta et fit un pas en arrière. Là, debout devant lui, se tenait son propre père. Un père affublé de robes entièrement noires et arborant un horrible rictus sur le visage.

«Bon à rien de cracmol,» cracha-t-il. «Le simple fait que tu puisses être de moi dépasse l'entendement.»

Les larmes se mirent à couler sur le visage de Harry tandis qu'il détournait le regard, les mots blessants envoyant des épines d'agonie dans son cœur.

«J'aurais dû te mettre à l'orphelinat à la minute où tu es né,» continua le clone de James. Il plaça ses mains derrière son dos et commença à tracer des cercles autour de Harry, comme un vautour survolant son prochain repas. «Une honte. Une aberration. C'est ce que tu es. Tu es une disgrâce à l'honneur du sang pur de la famille Potter.»

«Ce n'est pas vrai,» chuchota Harry d'une voix cassée.

«Si tu ne me ressemblais pas autant, j'aurais accusé Lily d'avoir été forniquer avec un autre homme. J'ai honte de t'appeler mon fils.»

«Mais je suis ton fils,» répondit une petite voix.

«Tu n'es rien si ce n'est une erreur. J'ai peine à affronter le regard des autres quand je suis au travail, sachant que j'ai à ma charge un vulgaire cracmol, un bon à rien sans valeur.»

«Je ne suis pas sans valeur!» répliqua Harry, d'une voix plus forte cette fois-ci. Il serra les poings, forts, enfonçant profondément par la même occasion ses ongles dans les paumes de ses mains. «Je ne suis pas sans valeur.»

«Tu n'as pas une seule once de magie en toi,» ricana le clone de son père. «Tu ne parviendras jamais à réaliser quoique ce soit, mon garçon.»

«Si, j'y arriverais!» cria Harry, la tête haute face à son père. Ses yeux verts, brillants sauvagement, lançaient des éclairs mortels. «Je _parviendrais_ à faire quelque chose de grand. Je te _prouverais_ à toi et à tous les autres que je ne suis pas sans valeur. Je suis Harry James Potter, ton fils, et je ne te _permets pas_ de me rabaisser de cette manière!»

'James' vint se planter devant Harry. Il pencha la tête sur le côté, le rictus méprisant qu'il affichait jusque là disparaissant peu à peu de ses traits. Un frémissement parcourut un coin de ses lèvres. Puis ensuite l'autre. Et lentement, celles-ci finirent par s'incurver jusqu'à ce qu'un sourire chaleureux se forme sur ce visage.

«Bravo» le congratula 'James' alors qu'il se mettait à nouveau à rayonner. Harry observa l'image se métamorphoser une nouvelle fois en une sphère lumineuse, d'un éclat rouge vif avant de disparaître totalement. Il desserra lentement les poings, laissant entrevoir des croissants en forme de demi-lune dans la chair de ses mains.

:: 'Bravo' est en effet le mot qu'il convient, Harry:: agréa Tom.

:: Qu'.. qu'est-ce que c'était que ça?:: haleta Harry, se trouvant momentanément incapable de reprendre un souffle normal.

:: Un test il semblerait. Pour quelle raison, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée.::

:: Je n'aime toujours pas 'ça', Tom.:: murmura Harry.

:: Je commence à partager ton avis. Ceci n'a rien de commun avec ce que j'avais préalablement envisagé. Partons, nous continuerons une autre nuit.::

Rien n'aurait pu faire plus plaisir à Harry qui s'empressa d'acquiescer. Il tourna les talons, prêt à partir, avant de s'arrêter net. Là, bloquant l'accès à la porte, se tenait sa mère, Lily, la baguette qu'elle tenait dans sa main braquée droit sur le petit garçon.

«Maman!» hurla Harry en reculant d'un pas en arrière.

«Ne bouge plus, mon bébé!» dit 'Lily' d'une voix aigüe. «N'approche pas de cette vile créature!»

Harry prit alors conscience de la direction vers laquelle sa mère dirigeait son regard enragé. Il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et vit une ondulation de fumée noir s'élever du sol. Elle s'étendit, se condensa jusqu'à ce que des écailles d'un noir brillant se mettent à luirent faiblement dans l'obscurité. Nagini se dressa verticalement, sa couronne d'écailles noires et brillantes se déployant pleinement autour de sa tête triangulaire. Ses mâchoires s'ouvrirent pour dévoiler deux crocs humides de venin, prêts à attaquer.

«Cette chose est maléfique, Harry,» cracha 'Lily'. «Elle doit être anéantie! Tous les serpents doivent être éliminés!»

«Non, maman!» argua Harry en se plaçant devant sa mère pour lui couper le chemin. «Les serpents ne sont pas mauvais! Ils ne mordent que pour se défendre. Quand ils agressent quelqu'un c'est parce qu'ils sont effrayés et qu'ils veulent qu'on les laisse tranquilles!»

«Ne me dis pas que tu es _ami_ avec des créatures si méchantes!» gronda 'Lily'. «Mon fils ne s'associera jamais avec des êtres aussi impurs!»

Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieure. «Mais maman-»

«Il n y a pas de 'mais' qui tiennent, jeune homme. Ecarte-toi. Une fois que j'en aurais terminé avec cette vermine, nous pourrons rentrer à la maison.»

Secouant frénétiquement la tête, Harry fit un pas en direction de Nagini. «Je ne m'écarterais pas.» déclara-t-il. «Je ne te laisserais pas faire de mal à Nagini. C'est mon amie et elle n'a jamais fait de mal à toi ou à moi.»

«Es-tu en train de me désobéir, Harry Potter?» demanda 'Lily' avec incrédulité. «Es-tu en train de favoriser un vulgaire serpent à ta propre mère?»

Harry serra les dents. «Je suis désolé, maman,» pleurnicha-t-il. «Mais tu te trompes. Tous les serpents ne sont pas mauvais et Nagini ne m'a jamais fait mal. Je ne.. je ne te laisserais pas blesser mon amie!»

Le clone de Lily siffla, sonnant assez ironiquement comme un serpent elle-même. Sa baguette fendit l'air tandis qu'elle s'élançait vers l'avant. Harry laissa échapper un petit cri d'exclamation et ferma étroitement ses paupières comme son corps se tendait, anticipant une gifle ou un sort cinglant.

Quand les secondes s'égrenèrent en silence, il ouvrit légèrement ses yeux voilés par de longs cils d'un noir d'ébène. A la place de sa mère, une autre sphère rougeoyante flottait devant lui.

«Félicitations» dit une voix profonde qui résonna comme un écho dans le néant. «Tu as dépassé toutes mes espérances, Harry James Potter. Tu as passé avec succès les trois épreuves que j'avais placés sur ta route. Il faut un grand courage pour affronter l'inconnu, même si c'est au péril de ta propre vie. Il faut un grand courage pour défendre ce que tu es, surtout devant ceux qui te sont le plus chers. Et enfin, il faut un grand courage pour oser défendre ses amis, même quand les autres peuvent te mépriser pour cela. Pour avoir réussi chacune de ces épreuves, tu as prouvé ta valeur. Je libère donc à partir de maintenant ce qui a été enfermé. Puisse les bonnes fortunes de l'univers céleste tomber sur toi et qu'à partir de cet instant tu sois accompagné par la grâce et bien plus pour l'infinité à venir.»

La lumière et la voix disparurent, tout comme la porte. Ebahit, Harry cligna des yeux à la manière d'un hibou dans le silence soudain.

:: Voilà qui est très intriguant…» la voix de Tom était songeuse. «Très intriguant, oui. Je reconnais cette voix, Harry. Et je reconnais aussi la personne à qui elle appartient.»

:: Qui était-ce?:: balbutia Harry.

:: Un Griffondor, Harry. Godric Griffondor, un des fondateurs de Poudlard et l'épithème de tout ce qui est juste et courageux...::

Les rayons du soleil pénétraient au travers des rideaux, caressant le visage de l'enfant endormi. Le jeune garçon grogna, levant un bras pour protéger son visage des irritants rayons.

«Lève-toi avec le sourire, mon cœur!» chantonna une voix. Le matelas s'inclina, les couvertures moelleuses battirent en retraite pour permettre à la brise glacée du matin d'effleurer la peau pâle ainsi exposée.

Harry grogna une nouvelle fois avant de se tourner sur le ventre et d'enfouir sa tête sous une montagne d'oreillers en plume. «Chuis fatigué…»

Lily ria doucement en contemplant son amour de petit garçon. Avec un sourire malicieux, elle se pencha en avant et fit courir le bout de ses doigts fins le long des flancs d'Harry. Celui-ci arqua brusquement le dos, poussant des cris aigus tout en luttant pour échapper aux chatouilles. Après une bataille perdue d'avance, Harry, partagé entre rire et larmes, rendit les armes et noua les bras autour de la nuque de sa mère.

«Je me lève!» céda Harry. «Mais ce n'est pas juste, maman. Tu triches!» bouda-t-il.

Lily déposa un baiser sur le petit nez retroussé de son fils. «C'est vrai,» concéda-t-elle. «Mais je suis ta mère. C'est autorisé. Alors debout. Il y a un plat de pancakes aux mûres avec ton nom écrit dessus qui n'attend que toi en bas.» Après avoir ébouriffé ses cheveux désordonnés, Lily se leva et quitta la pièce.

Harry se frotta les yeux d'un geste enfantin avant d'observer les alentours de sa chambre. Il rampa jusqu'au bout lit mais au lieu de sauter de celui-ci, il attrapa le matelas et pencha la tête pour scruter en dessous, se retrouvant en équilibre précaire.

:: Nagini?:: appela-t-il.

Une forme émergea de l'ombre profonde sous son lit. Une langue rouge se darda pour venir toucher gentiment le bout du nez de Harry, tout comme l'avait fait sa mère quelques instants plus tôt, avant de se retirer.

:: Bonjour, serpent-parleur,:: le salua Nagini. Son petit enfant-humain était adorable le matin, l'observant avec des cheveux défaits par la nuit et des yeux encore emplis de sommeil.:: J'ai besoin de retourner chez mon maître, petit homme. Je dois aussi me nourrir.::

Harry hocha la tête avec compréhension.:: Est-ce que je dois t'emmener dehors?:: s'enquit-il.

:: Non. Contente-toi de laisser ta fenêtre légèrement ouverte et je m'éclipserais.::

::'kay. Sois prudente, Nagini. Est-ce que je te reverrais bientôt?::

:: Tu peux y compter.:: répondit Nagini, avec chaleur. Harry sauta du lit et fonça vers la fenêtre. Il l'ouvrit de quelques centimètres et baissa les yeux sur le Cobra Royale miniature.

:: Ne te fais pas manger par une chouette.:: la taquina-t-il.

Nagini referma ses mâchoires de façon agressive, ses crocs minuscules étincelants dangereusement avant de taper gentiment de la tête les doigts de Harry et de se glisser au-dehors. La saluant de la main en guise d'au revoir, Harry referma la fenêtre et se changea rapidement, se préparant pour la journée.

Alors qu'il descendait les escaliers pour se rendre dans la cuisine, il repensa aux étranges évènements survenus quelques jours plus tôt. Il commençait à appeler son 'voyage' avec Tom, «rêve» car celui-ci lui semblait chimérique, irréel. Comme dans un rêve. Cela paraissait si incroyable. S'était-il vraiment confronté à la rancœur de son père? S'était-il vraiment placé devant sa mère lorsque celle-ci avait tenté de tuer Nagini? Avait-il vraiment réalisé toute ces choses en réalité, et pas seulement juste dans sa tête. Était-il vraiment aussi courageux? Harry savait qu'il aurait probablement tout fait passé sur un simple tour de son imagination s'il n y avait pas eut cette petite étincelle de lumière. Le précoce enfant de cinq ans pouvait la sentir, enfouie profondément à l'intérieur de lui-même, mais elle était bien là. Vacillant, dansant, embrasant tout.

C'était l'éveil de sa magie. Il en était certain. Ouvrir cette porte et passer ces épreuves avaient réellement libérer quelque chose de blotti profondément sous la surface. C'était comme un papillon qui volait dans les airs, si fragile et délicat même sous le plus gentil des toucher. Harry ne voulait rien d'autre que de l'entourer de ses mains pour le bercer, lui murmurer des encouragements et des louanges. Il voulait l'amener à la vie.

Et il voulait que Tom soit là quand ça arriverait.

Avec un petit saut, Harry franchit la dernière marche et entra dans la cuisine éclairée par une lumière vive, un sourire lumineux sur le visage alors qu'il donnait à sa mère un bisou en guise de 'bonjour'.»

* * *

Voilà. J'espère que ça vous a plu. N'hésiter pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez!

Bisou à vous tous!


	4. Chapitre 4

Titre: **Darkest** **Hour**

Pairings: Tom Riddle/Harry Potter

Rating: M

Disclaimer: pas à moi. Perso de J.K. Rowling et fic de **Lady** **Silverwings**.

**Note**: Je m'excuse dors et déjà des fautes mais ce chapitre m'a posé tellement de problèmes que je l'ai mis en ligne dès qu'il a été terminé pour compenser la longue attente que je vous ai infligée. Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissés des reviews et autres mots d'encouragements (auxquels je n'ai probablement pas dû tous répondre.. de cela aussi je m'en excuse). Chaque petit mot me pousse à avancer dans cette traduction. Je dédie donc ce chapitre à tous ceux qui aime cette fic et me le font savoir.

- changement de scène:

:meow: - fourchelangue

_meow_ - pensées d'Harry

* * *

Les jours et les semaines semblèrent s'envoler à toute vitesse comme le temps le fait souvent lorsqu'on passe des moments heureux. Harry célébra son sixième anniversaire deux fois cet été là. Une fois avec sa famille et ses amis dans une gigantesque fête commune avec Neville. Même Oncle Patmol et Oncle Moony purent y participer, assaillants les deux garçons d'innombrables anecdotes sur les célèbres Maraudeurs, mais Harry connaissait le secret derrière ces histoires. Patmol, Moony, Cornedrue et Queue-de-ver n'étaient autre que Sirius, Remus, James et Peter Pettigrew eux-mêmes. Ces fauteurs de troubles avaient mis Poudlard sens dessus dessous, prenant pour cibles professeurs et étudiants mêlés, traçant la voie pour les malicieux qui suivirent. Harry sentit naître en lui une pointe de regret, regret qui fut rapidement chassé par de l'espoir. Si les choses se déroulaient comme prévu, si ce que Tom comptait faire fonctionnait, alors lui aussi _recevrait_ sa propre lettre de Poudlard, tout comme Neville.

La deuxième fête d'anniversaire d'Harry se déroula dans l'intimité de sa chambre en compagnie de Tom et Nagini. Harry ne savait pas exactement comment Nagini y était parvenue, mais le serpent avait réussi à se glisser dans la maison avec un petit cake au chocolat et un présent de Tom. Maintenant il avait un pendant en rubis monté sur une chaine en argent qui s'accordait à merveille avec son bracelet. Un serpent élégamment sculpté entourait de ses anneaux la pierre écarlate, sa tête émergeant du sommet du joyau, sa gueule ouverte sans méchanceté. Le bijou était également ensorcelé de manière à être indétectable pour tous ceux qui n'étaient pas fourchelangues.

: Quelle est la date de ton anniversaire, Tom ?: demanda Harry après avoir attaché le fermoir de la délicate chaîne en argent autour de son cou.

: Tu comptes m'offrir un cadeau, Harry ?: taquina Tom.

: Uh huh ! Nagini te l'offrira pour moi. : déclara-t-il avec une évidente détermination.

Il y eut une pause, une période de silence qui troubla Harry.

: Tu… ferais vraiment cela pour moi, n'est-ce pas Harry ?: la voix de Tom était douce.

: Oui. Ce n'est pas ce que les gens font quand ils sont amis ?: questionna Harry.

: Tu me considères comme un ami ?:

Harry soupira bruyamment. : Tu es bizarre ce soir, Tom : bouda-t-il. : Oui, je te considères comme mon ami. Les étrangers ne se font pas de promesses entre eux, pas vrai ? Et bien toi tu as promis de m'aider, et les amis s'aident toujours entre eux, donc cela fait de toi mon ami !: Harry s'interrompit un instant avant de reprendre d'une voix hésitante. : Est-ce … est-ce que je suis ton ami, Tom ?:

Du coin de l'œil, Harry vit Nagini se redresser du coin qu'elle occupait au bout du lit, ses yeux en losange étincelants à la lueur des bougies.

Il y eut un nouveau silence et Harry sentit son cœur se serrer. Puis, gracieusement, Tom répondit.

: Je suis le tien au même titre que tu es le mien. : répliqua-t-il énigmatiquement. : Pour toujours, mon petit serpent. :

Harry gloussa à la mention du surnom auquel il s'habituait. : Je viens juste de réaliser quelque chose, Tom. : déclara-t-il, en dévorant à pleines dents son cake au chocolat. L'une des choses les plus cool concernant le fourchelangue c'était qu'il pouvait parler la bouche pleine sans nécessité l'usage total de ses cordes vocales. Les douces intonations de la langue ancienne étaient étrangères à l'enfant de six ans, il ne remarquait presque jamais quand il passait du langage normal au fourchelangue.

: Et qu'as-tu réalisé ? Hmm ?:

Harry rosit, embarrassé par ce qu'il s'apprêtait à déclarer. : C'est-à-dire que nous n'avons jamais vu de photo l'un de l'autre. Et si on se croisait un jour dans la rue sans le savoir ? Est-ce que ce ne serait pas triste ?:

: Tu désirerais savoir à quoi je ressemble ?: demanda Tom, abasourdi.

: Ce serait super de pouvoir mettre un visage sur ta voix. : admit timidement Harry.

Tom rit tout bas. : Alors laisse-moi t'offrir un autre cadeau, Harry. : dit-il. : Concentre-toi sur ma voix, mais cette fois, ouvre toi à moi. Ouvre toi pleinement et totalement à moi. :

Harry s'empressa de déposer son cake sur la table de chevet. Il se blottit sous les couvertures et déposa un rapide baiser sur la tête de Nagini avant de se coucher. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra. Il ouvrit son esprit à Tom, cherchant l'aura familière qui semblait ne jamais le quitter. Sa respiration s'apaisa et progressivement il se détendit. Presque immédiatement, il se sentit glisser dans les méandres de son subconscient, entouré par les ténèbres familières.

« Tu ne cesses jamais de m'impressionner, jeune Harry Potter, » constata une voix au timbre profond et musical.

Harry pivota sur ses talons. Là, debout devant lui, se tenait un grand et élégant jeune homme, à la peau aussi pâle que celle d'Harry et doté de cheveux noirs qui encadraient avec style un visage aux traits aristocratiques. Les yeux d'émeraudes se rivèrent aux yeux écarlates. Maintenant il comprenait pourquoi Tom lui avait offert des bijoux sertis de rubis sanglant. Ils étaient assortis à la couleur de ses yeux.

« Tom ! » cria Harry de joie avant de s'élancer en courant vers le jeune homme svelte.

« Bonsoir Harry, » salua Tom tandis qu'il se penchait pour regarder Harry dans les yeux, un sourire dévoilant ses dents blanches et parfaites. « Joyeux anniversaire. »

« Merci Tom ! C'est le meilleur cadeau d'anniversaire qu'on m'ait jamais offert ! »

Tom rit tout bas en laissant courir ses longs doigts fin au travers des cheveux d'ébènes d'Harry. « Mais quel beau jeune homme que voilà, » taquina-t-il.

Le corps d'Harry trembla alors qu'il riait. « Tout le monde dit que je ressemble à mon père, » dit-il. Il pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté alors qu'il étudiait Tom avec de grands yeux étonnés. « Mais je pense que je ressemble plus à toi. »

Un sourcil parfaitement dessiné s'arqua comme les stupéfiants yeux rouges étudiaient Harry en retour, remarquant les similitudes. « Comme c'est étrange, » murmura Tom. « Pourrais-tu être un Serpentard toi aussi ? »

« Qu'est-ce qu'un Serpentard ? » demanda le jeune garçon. « Tu t'es déjà cité par ce nom auparavant. C'est ton nom de famille ou quelque chose comme ça ? »

Tom sourit devant la curiosité évidente qu'affichait l'enfant de six ans. « En un sens, » répondit-il. « Oui, ç'en est un et je suis apparenté à un sorcier très puissant dont le nom de famille est Serpentard. C'est aussi l'une des quatre maisons de Poudlard. »

« Maison ? »

« Ceci risque de prendre un certain temps en termes d'explications, » marmonna Tom.

« Mais j'ai le temps ! » insista Harry. « Et puis, c'est mon anniversaire. Je suis censé obtenir tout ce que je veux. »

« Ah oui ? »

Harry hocha solennellement la tête. « Oui. Et puisque c'est mon anniversaire, je veux que tu m'expliques. Pourquoi y a-t-il des maisons à Poudlard ? Est-ce que ce n'est pas stupide d'avoir des maisons à l'intérieur d'un château en parfait état ? Est-ce que quelque chose ne va pas avec la toiture de Poudlard ? »

Tom rejeta la tête en arrière et rit à gorge déployée. C'était un son rauque et sec, comme si rire aussi joyeusement était une chose auquel Tom n'était pas habitué. Avec un sourire, il fit un geste de la main en l'air et une grande bergère de velours rouge apparut soudainement. Tom s'assit, attirant Harry dans son giron. Harry couina face au mouvement inattendu, mais il s'y blottit rapidement, installant ses jambes sur les cuisses de Tom.

« Alors ? » le pressa Harry. « Va s'y. Explique. »

Tom riait toujours à perdre haleine. « D'accord. A Poudlard, il existe quatre maisons. Maintenant avant que tu ne m'interrompes, ce ne sont pas de vraies maisons que les gens achètent pour y vivres. Ce sont plus comme des groupes de personnes bien distincts. Il y a les Pouffsoufles qui ont pour mascotte un blaireau. Les Serdaigles qui ont pour mascotte un aigle. Les Griffondors qui ont pour mascotte un lion. Et la plus puissante, la plus impressionnante de toutes les maisons, Serpentard. Leur mascotte est un serpent. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'une mascotte ? »

« Un animal qui symbolise chaque maison. Imagine-la comme un logo ou un signe propre à la reconnaissance des autres personnes. »

« Oh, je vois. Quand les élèves arrivent à Poudlard ils sont placés dans l'une des quatre maisons ? »

« Correct, Harry. Mais ils ne peuvent pas choisir dans quelle maison ils vont être répartis. Le choix se fait en fonction des caractéristiques individuelles de chacun, leurs forces et leurs faiblesses. Mais la façon dont s'effectue la sélection est un secret. Tu devras le découvrir par toi-même lorsque tu iras à Poudlard. »

« Tu crois sincèrement que j'irais, Tom ? » chuchota Harry, ses yeux immenses remplis d'espoir et brillants de larmes contenues.

« Je le sais. » répondit Tom. « Maintenant où en étais-je ? Ah oui. Et bien les quatre maisons ont reçu leur nom d'après les fondateurs de Poudlard. Deux sorciers et deux sorcières très puissants se sont unis pour fonder l'école, afin de pouvoir instruire à la magie tous ceux qui montreraient des capacités hors du commun. Ils considéraient la magie comme étant un don, un privilège qu'il fallait cultiver et non craindre. Salazar Serpentard, le fondateur de la Maison Serpentard, est mon ancêtre et l'un des plus grand sorciers ayant jamais existé. On dit que je lui ressemble énormément, de par mon physique ainsi que mes capacités. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui, Harry. Salazar Serpentard était un fourchelangue, tu sais. Comme toi et moi. Si on prend en compte le fait que tu me ressembles, et que je ressemble à Serpentard, combiné à notre habilité à parler le fourchelangue, alors tu pourrais bien être toi aussi un de ses descendant, bien que très éloigné. »

Harry baissa la tête et fixa distraitement le bout de ses orteils alors qu'il méditait silencieusement sur cette intéressante découverte. « Est-ce que... tu crois que Salazar m'aurais tourné le dos s'il était encore en vie ? » demanda-t-il doucement. « Est-ce qu'il n'aurait pas été déçu d'avoir un descendant cracmol ? »

« Non, Harry. » assura Tom. « Il ne t'aurait pas déclaré cracmol au premier regard. Il aurait vu, tout comme moi, les pouvoirs cachés qui sommeillent en toi. Il aurait déplacé des montagnes pour libérer ta magie, Harry. J'en suis convaincu. »

Harry releva la tête et scruta le visage de Tom. Toute autre personne aurait décrit son visage de froid, dur et indifférent. Mais Harry pouvait sentir la sincérité derrière ces yeux rouge sang.

« Merci, Tom, » chuchota Harry. « Merci beaucoup. » Il leva la main et agrippa fermement le devant des robes noires de Tom pour l'attirer à lui tandis qu'il se haussait sur la pointe des pieds. Avant que Tom ne puisse dire un mot, des lèvres douces et innocentes touchèrent sa joue pour y déposer un baiser léger. L'enfant se blottit ensuite contre Tom, sa respiration s'apaisant comme il succombait à la fatigue et tombait rapidement endormi dans le berceau de l'étreinte de Tom.

Le plus grand sorcier sombre ayant jamais existé ne put que rester assis dans un silence stupéfait alors que l'enfant innocent dormait.

Harry se fâcha devant la porte qui se dressait en face de lui. Il plia le genou et décocha un coup de pied à l'offensant panneau de bois. Le rire amusé de Tom résonna dans les ténèbres.

: Assez de bouderie : déclara Tom. : Viens t'asseoir à mes côtés. :

Harry pivota sur ses talons pour observer son ami, étendu sur un large fauteuil de velours. Depuis son anniversaire, Tom choisissait très souvent d'apparaître à Harry plutôt que de communiquer avec lui par le biais du bracelet. Harry pour sa part était heureux de ce changement et n'était guère enclin à protester ou à poser des questions. Alors que le jeune garçon s'approchait, il vit que des serpents étaient artistiquement sculptés le long des boiseries qui composaient le fauteuil. Il rampa entre les jambes de Tom et s'installa sur les genoux de celui-ci.

: J'essayais juste d'ouvrir une autre porte : grommela Harry, les bras croiser sur sa poitrine. : Je veux faire de la magie et être comme toi. :

Tom sourit comme il faisait courir ses doigts à travers les cheveux d'Harry. Il était étonné de les voir constamment en désordre, à l'opposé de ses propres boucles qui tombaient en vagues élégantes autour de son visage. : Je sais, mon petit serpent : le consola-t-il. : Je sais que tu veux faire de la magie. Je sais aussi que tu n'en peux plus d'attendre le jour où je t'enseignerais des sorts, mais sois patient jeune sorcier. Ta magie est semblable à la braise, elle brille doucement mais reste cachée. Si tu souffle trop fort dessus, elle s'éteindra. Mais si tu la cajole gentiment, alors elle prendra et donnera naissance à une flamme. :

A ces mots, Harry se frotta la poitrine avec la paume de sa main. Sa magie était vraiment pareille à une braise brûlant doucement en lui et Harry savait qu'à chaque nouvelle porte ouverte et à chaque test réussi, cette braise irait en grandissant.

: Tom : commença Harry, plongeant son regard dans les yeux rouges. : Pourquoi ? :

: Pourquoi quoi, Harry ? :

: Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça ? Tu es si intelligent et si patient, et tu me dis toujours des choses si gentilles. Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'aides à découvrir ma magie ? Comment m'as-tu trouvé en premier lieu ? :

: Et bien, et bien, ne sommes-nous pas plein de question ce soir. :

Harry rougit, baissant les yeux sur ses poings serrés. : Je veux juste savoir pourquoi : répondit-il doucement.

: Et ton bon à rien de père, qui doute constamment de ta valeur, n'a rien avoir avec ta faible estime de toi, hmm ? Shuut Harry, ne dis plus rien à présent si tu tiens à entendre mes réponses. :

Harry referma sa bouche qu'il avait automatiquement ouverte pour défendre son père d'un mouvement sec.

Tom attira Harry plus près de lui, calant confortablement le garçon à ses côtés. : Je t'ai trouvé grâce à Nagini, : débuta-t-il. : J'étais, dirons-nous, à la recherche d'une maison très spéciale et j'ai envoyé Nagini en éclaireur pour la trouver. Quand mon compagnon reptilien revint sifflant avec excitation qu'elle avait trouvé un enfant qui pouvait parler Fourchelangue, j'ai été immensément curieux de rencontrer cet enfant qui était doté du même don que moi. : Tom jeta un coup d'oeil à Harry. : Je savais que j'avais trouvé quelqu'un de spécial, Harry, dès l'instant où je t'ai parlé par l'intermédiaire du bracelet, et cela, en dépit de ta croyance que tu étais un cracmol. :

Harry rougit à nouveau, ses joues se teintant de rose. : Mais, comment savais-tu que j'avais de la magie en moi ? Maman et papa ont appris que j'étais un cracmol quelques jours après ma naissance. Comment se fait-il que tu m'aies vu différemment ? :

: Parce que j'ai sentit l'appel de ta magie. Parce que d'une certaine manière j'ai été comme toi, Harry, lorsque j'étais jeune. : répondit Tom à voix basse. : Quand j'étais enfant, j'ignorais que j'étais un sorcier. Je ne connaissais rien de la magie, ou de Poudlard, ou de quoique ce soit d'autre concernant sortilèges et incantations. Je me sentais si impuissant, si faible, et je désirais par-dessus tout prouver ma valeur au reste du monde. Je retrouve tout cela en toi, petit charmeur de serpent. Je vois ton désir de faire tes preuves, ton besoin de reconnaissance. Pas seulement une reconnaissance personnelle mais également une reconnaissance de toutes les personnes qui t'entourent. Comment pourrais-je ne pas aider un enfant comme toi ? Nous sommes si semblables, toi et moi, Harry. :

: Vraiment ? :

: Vraiment. J'ai de grands projets pour nous, Harry. Nous serons côte à côte un jour. Juste toi et moi. :

: Toi et moi… : répéta Harry. Il se blottit contre Tom, passant un bras autour de sa taille et pressant l'autre contre le torse de son ami. : Je suis content de t'avoir rencontré, Tom. : dit-il à moitié endormi.

: Moi aussi, mon petit serpent. Moi aussi. :

* * *

Harry soupira lourdement, sa fine poitrine s'abaissant sous l'effet de l'air expiré. Les visites nocturnes et fantasmagoriques de Tom lui manquaient. L'été s'était terminé, au grand chagrin de l'enfant de six ans. Maintenant qu'il était de retour à l'école, obtenir de bonnes notes et faire preuve d'attention en classe devenait la priorité. Ajouté à cela que Tom avait son propre emploi du temps et était lui-même très occupé à faire quelque soit ce qu'il avait à faire. Les rendez-vous de minuit étaient par conséquent devenu peu nombreux et leur durée très limitée. Le temps semblait s'écouler au compte-goutte sans les bien-aimées interactions.

Un léger sourire éclaira le visage d'Harry. Bien que leurs rencontres soient espacées, Tom ne tarissait pas d'éloges et d'encouragement à l'égard du jeune garçon. Harry s'était efforcé d'ouvrir les trois portes, mais celles-ci restaient obstinément closes et Tom passait le temps qui leur restait à remonter le moral de l'enfant découragé.

Il joua du doigt avec son pendant tandis qu'il tapotait le bout de son crayon contre le banc en bois, les feuilles de cours délaissées étalées devant lui. Les rayons du soleil vinrent éclairer les joyaux sertis entre les écailles argentées, envoyant danser sur les murs de sa chambre des éclairs de lumières rougeoyants.

Quelqu'un toqua à sa porte. Il tourna la tête et ses yeux s'agrandirent quand il vit entrer son père.

« Bonjour Harry, » dit James d'une voix rauque.

« Bonjour, sir. » répondit Harry, détournant difficilement les yeux pour reporter son attention sur le devoir sur son bureau.

« Des problèmes avec tes devoirs ? »

« Non, non pas vraiment. C'est juste que je n'arrive pas à me concentrer pour le moment, » murmura Harry dans un souffle.

« Je ne t'en fais pas le reproche. C'est une trop belle journée que pour la passer à l'intérieur. »

Harry jeta à nouveau un rapide coup d'œil à son père. James dansa d'un pied sur l'autre pendant un instant, adolescent dans ses actions alors qu'il se grattait le bas de la nuque.

« Je sais que toi et moi nous ne nous entendons pas très bien, Harry, » commença James. Il s'accroupit et se balança quelques instants sur ses talons avant de plonger son regard dans les yeux hantés de son fils. « Je sais qu'il y a eu des fois où j'ai semblé froid envers toi. J'en suis désolé. Immensément désolé. Je n'ai jamais voulu que tu endures mes sautes d'humeur, fiston. Jamais. »

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, sir ? » questionna Harry, interloqué par le comportement singulier de son père.

« Ca. C'est ça qui ne va pas. Toi m'appelant 'sir'. Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Papa, Harry ? »

Harry baissa la tête, ses mèches d'obsidiennes tombant en avant et masquant ses yeux. « Je… je sais ce que tu penses de moi » bafouilla-t-il. « Je sais que tu n'es pas content. Je vous aies entendu parler toi et maman. Je suis désolé si je ne suis pas ce que tu espérais et j'essaye vraiment très fort de- »

« Harry, ça suffit. » le coupa James. « Stop. Ne t'excuse plus jamais d'être mon fils. »

« Mais parfois tu penses que je ne le suis pas, » vint la dure réplique.

Les yeux de James se fermèrent. Lily avait raison. Son attitude inflexible avait contribuée à éloigner Harry de plus en plus de lui. Quelque chose devait être fait. Avant qu'il ne perde son propre fils.

« Harry… Harry je sais que j'ai dis de nombreuses choses très cruelles. Je souhaiterais pouvoir les effacer. C'est peut-être difficile pour toi de croire cela, mais ça me fait du mal de te voir malheureux. Je sais à quel point tu voudrais être capable de faire de la magie. Je vois comment tes yeux s'attardent sur ma baguette ou sur celle de Lily. Tu es envieux et en colère, amer que quelque chose qui soit naturelle pour nous ne t'aies pas été transmis à toi. Mais ça ne fais pas de toi quelqu'un de moins bien, tu comprends ? Je suis désolé si je t'ai tenu à l'écart et ignoré même. C'était mal de ma part et je le regretterais jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. Donne-moi une autre chance s'il te plaît. J'ai l'impression que je suis en train de te perdre, comme si quelqu'un était en train de prendre ma place dans ta vie. »

Harry se mordit la lèvre. _Tu n'as pas idée_, pensa-t-il silencieusement. Tom était tout pour Harry. De lui, il recevait chaleur, soutien, conseil et affection. Cela étant, Harry ne considérait pas Tom comme un père de substitution. Loin de là. Mais les choses que les pères donnaient normalement inconditionnellement à leur fils étaient ce que Tom procurait à Harry. Harry n'était pas sûr que Tom puisse même accepter l'idée de partager Harry avec James. Au grand désarroi et ravissement d'Harry, Tom était extrêmement possessif, un trait de caractère qui avait montré son vilain nez une nuit où Harry était en train de faire le compte-rendu d'une journée passée avec ses Oncles Sirius et Remus. Un voile sombre et froid avait pris place devant les yeux de Tom, et il devint distant et indifférent vis-à-vis d'Harry pendant tout le reste du rêve. C'était une situation hautement déplaisante, du genre qu'Harry n'était pas prêt à revivre de sitôt.

« Me donneras-tu une seconde chance, Harry ? » supplia James. « Je te promets de changer. Parole de Griffondor. »

Ne sachant comment répondre, Harry hocha vivement la tête, espérant que ça serait suffisant. James en sourit de soulagement. « Merci, Harry. » dit-il. « Je t'aime, fils. » Il se pencha en avant, effleurant le front d'Harry de ses lèvres avant de se lever et de quitter la pièce.

Harry regarda la porte de sa chambre se refermer doucement.

« Je suis désolé, » chuchota-t-il dans la pièce vide, une larme perlant au bord de ses longs cils tel un diamant étincelant. « Je suis tellement désolé. »


	5. Chapitre 5

Auteur: **Lady Silverwings**

Traductrice : **Cassis Blake**

Disclamer: les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling uniquement.

**Note:** Désolée pour cette très longue attente. Merci à tous ceux et celles qui m'ont laissé une review. Bonne lecture à tous.

" bla bla" normal.

_bla bla:_ pensées d'Harry

:: blabla :: fourchelangue.

* * *

Avant qu'Harry n'ait eu le temps de s'en rendre compte, Noël s'était invité dans le foyer des Potter. Ils décidèrent de n'assister à aucune des somptueuses réceptions mondaines de rigueur à cette époque de l'année, préférant à la place célébrer les fêtes avec leurs proches à Godric Hollow. Un grand sapin lumineux s'élevait fièrement dans la salle à manger, une multitude de cadeaux empilés sous ses branches d'émeraudes. Harry termina lui-même la décoration de l'arbre en plaçant la figurine enchantée d'un ange au sommet de celui-ci. La figurine babillait amicalement et souriait à Harry et à tous ceux qui l'approchait, ses ailes éthérées virevoltant comme si elle allait s'envoler. Perché sur les épaules de James, Harry gloussa quand l'ange lui décocha un clin d'œil malicieux.

« Hé là, » une voix faussement mécontente se fit entendre. « Relâche mon filleule, toi imbécile. Tu monopolises son attention depuis bien trop longtemps ! »

James éclata de rire comme il faisait rebondir le petit garçon sur ses épaules. Fidèle à sa parole, James changea peu à peu d'attitude envers Harry. Au début, il fut extrêmement perturbant pour le jeune enfant de voir son père si ouvert et détendu à son encontre après des années d'indifférence. Harry courrait souvent se réfugier vers Tom dans ses rêves, à la recherche de réconfort. Tom berçait alors Harry dans ses bras, ses lèvres pincées en un clair signe de dégoût envers le sorcier appelé James Potter. Après cela, et sur les encouragements de Tom, Harry accepta progressivement le changement d'attitude de son père mais sans jamais vraiment y répondre en retour.

Au grand amusement de Tom, James restait totalement aveugle aux sentiments de son fils, ou plus exactement, à l'absence de ceux-ci.

« Et que va tu faire pour changer ça, hmm Patmol ? » provoqua James. « Répandre sur moi ta bave canine ? »

« Je te prends au mot ! » grinça Sirius. « Te vas ravaler tes paroles, Cornedrue ! » Sirius bondit en direction de James qui l'évita de justesse en faisant un bond sur le côté. Harry poussait des cris aigus et s'agrippait fermement aux cheveux de son père pour garder l'équilibre tandis que celui-ci parcourait à toute allure le living room, un chien animagus grognant sur ses talons.

« Faites attention aux meubles ! » s'exclama Lily comme elle pénétrait dans la pièce, un plat de cookies-maison encore fumant dans les mains. « Franchement, Remus, on pourrait penser qu'ils seraient finalement devenus adultes depuis tout ce temps. »

Remus Lupin sourit de sa place sur le canapé. Il prit un cookie parsemé de sucre blanc et se réinstalla confortablement pour apprécier le spectacle qu'offraient ces deux meilleurs amis. « Chère Lily, tu connais le proverbe, » dit-il entre deux bouchées. « Les garçons resteront toujours des garçons, peut importe leur âge. »

Lily roula des yeux. Quand la sonnerie retentit, elle se leva et se précipita hors de la pièce pour y répondre. Un sourire de bienvenue naquit sur son visage tandis qu'elle faisait entrer le nouveau venu, l'accueillant avec chaleur.

« Albus ! » s'exclama-t-elle, le débarrassant de sa lourde cape d'hiver, l'envoyant d'un sort dans un placard à proximité. « Quelle merveilleuse surprise ! Joyeux Noël à vous. »

« Joyeux Noël, Lily, » répondit affectueusement Albus en l'embrassant sur la joue. Il sortit de ses poches plusieurs présents, préalablement ensorcelés pour paraîtrent plus petits et légers qu'ils ne l'étaient en réalité, et les tendit à la sorcière rousse. « D'après ce que j'entends, il semble que tout le monde soit réuni dans la salle à manger. »

« Je suis surprise que les voisins ne soient pas encore venus se plaindre à propos du bruit, » plaisanta Lily. « Entrer, je vous en prie, et faites comme chez vous. »

Alors qu'ils pénétraient tous deux dans la lumineuse salle à manger, ils furent accueillis par la vision d'un James cloué au sol, Sirius assis à califourchon sur celui-ci tandis qu'Harry gigotait et riait dans les bras de son parrain.

« Aah ! Tu as gagné, Sirius, tu as gagné ! » haleta James. « Dégage de là maintenant, espèce de gros lourdaud ! »

Ricanant tous bas, Sirius se leva. « Je t'avais dit que je te ferais ravaler tes paroles, James, » fanfaronna-t-il.

« Et bien, et bien, j'ai l'impression d'être voyagé dans le passé, » déclara Albus Dumbledore. « Certaines choses n'ont décidément pas changés. »

« Oh ! Albus ! J'ignorais que vous vous trouviez ici, » déclara James, sur un ton faussement contrit alors qu'il se remettait debout. « Bienvenue, sir, et Joyeux Noël. »

« Joyeux Noël à chacun d'entre vous. Et particulièrement à toi, jeune Harry. » les yeux d'Albus se posèrent sur le petit garçon blottit dans les bras de Sirius.

« Merci, sir, » répondit poliment Harry.

« Parfait, maintenant que vous êtes là, je n'aurais pas à attendre pour vous offrir votre cadeau, » remarqua Lily « Harry, chéri, soit un amour et va le chercher pour moi d'accord ? Il se trouve dans le placard de ma chambre. »

Harry acquiesça de la tête alors que Sirius le reposait sur le sol, puis couru dans le couloir et grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre. Comme il entrait dans la chambre de ses parents, il s'appuya lourdement contre la porte.

_Dumbledore_, il soupira doucement. _Pourquoi est-il là ? Je ne veux pas de lui ici. Je souhaiterais pouvoir parler à Tom. Je voudrais que Tom soit là, avec moi, plutôt que __**lui !**_

Les joyaux qui ornaient son anneau et son collier étincelèrent soudainement. Il y eut une pause, un silence, bientôt brisé lorsqu'une voix murmura gentiment dans sa tête. _Harry ?_

_Tom !_ s'exclama Harry, incrédule. _Je ne… pourquoi… qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Comment se fait-il que je puisse te parler… dans ma tête ?_

_Je ne sais pas_, répondit lentement Tom. _Je ne sais pas comment je suis capable de converser mentalement avec toi. Pour que deux personnes communiquent ensemble à l'aide de leur esprit, il faut qu'un très puissant lien les unissent au travers d'un rituel de magie du sang. Et même dans ce cas là, la communication ne peut se faire que si les deux individus se trouvent à forte proximité l'un de l'autre. Je n'ai jamais… nous ne devrions pas être capables de faire cela, Harry. Pas à cette distance. Jamais à cette distance…_

_Je… je suis désolé Tom_, s'excusa Harry, prenant immédiatement le blâme pour cet étrange phénomène. _Je ne voulais pas te contrarier. Je pensais à toi et j'avais juste envie de te parler. Je suis désolé._

_Shut, Harry_, l'enjoignit Tom. _Ceci est arrivé pour une raison précise, n'en doute pas. De quoi souhaitais-tu me parler ?_

Harry soupira à nouveau, agrippant le pendentif entre ses doigts. _Albus Dumbledore est ici_, répondit-il. _Il était supposé être à Poudlard. Je… je ne l'aime pas, mais c'est un ami de maman et papa._

_Aah. Je vois. Je ne l'aime pas non plus, Harry_. Harry décerna une étrange pointe d'humour dans les mots de Tom. _Ne_ _t'inquiètes pas, je suis désormais là à tes côtés. Nous chuchoterons ensembles des insultes sur l'horrible arrangement de sa tenue._

Harry gloussa comme il se dirigeait vers le placard. Il ne voulait pas rester absent trop longtemps et susciter la suspicion des adultes. Ayant trouvé le dit cadeau orné d'un magnifique emballage, il s'empressa de rejoindre la salle à manger.

« Joyeux Noël, M. Dumbledore, » dit-il en tendant la boite contenant le présent du vieux sorcier à celui-ci.

« Et bien merci, Harry, » répondit Dumbledore en acceptant le cadeau. « Comment vas-tu depuis la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus, mon garçon ? »

Harry haussa nonchalamment les épaules. « Bien. Je pense que mes résultats scolaires sont bons, tous les professeurs le disent en tous cas. Je souhaiterais que ce soit déjà l'été cela dit, comme ça je pourrais jouer dehors sans être emmitouflé comme un esquimau. »

Albus laissa échapper un petit rire. « Aah, l'innocence de la jeunesse. Je suis ravi que tu réussisses bien à l'école, Harry. L'instruction est la clé du succès. »

_Il m'a dit la même chose quand j'étais jeune_, chuchota Tom dans l'esprit d'Harry. _Il a raison en disant que l'instruction mène au succès, mais il n'en reste pas moins un vieux bouc complètement toqué._

Harry étouffa un rire. Il avait pensé la même chose lors de sa première rencontre avec le vieux sorcier. Il gigota sur le sofa, rampant pour se blottir au côté de son Oncle Remus. Le restant de l'après-midi fut passé à jouer à de stupides jeux comme les cartes de tarot explosives. Harry caqueta presque en une manifestation d'absurde délice lorsqu'il vainquit son Oncle Sirius au échec sorcier. Tout le monde était loin de se douter que c'était Tom qui dirigeait chaque mouvement d'Harry pendant le jeu.

« C'est l'heure du dîner, très chers amis, » déclara Lily. Harry se leva et agrippa la main de sa mère avant de passer devant le Directeur de Poudlard. Il sentait le regard scrutateur de Dumbledore posé intensément sur lui, pareil à une lourde cape qui l'envelopperait de la tête aux pieds. Il haussa mentalement les épaules et s'efforça de ne pas rire lorsque Tom fit remarquer que le violet et l'orange étaient des couleurs qui ne se mariaient pas ensemble. Quel dommage que ce soient les deux dominantes couleurs des robes d'Albus Dumbledore.

Le dîner était plaisant et la dinde farcie par Lily fut décortiquée avec dextérité par James. Il dû arracher le couteau des mains de Sirius qui trépignait en se déclarant expert en découpage de poulet. Personne n'avait vraiment envie de vérifier si cela était vrai ou non. Toute la famille, accompagnée de Dumbledore, s'assit autour de la large table en acajou dans la confortable salle à manger où chacun ne tarda pas à échanger plaisanteries et conversations légères.

_Dumbledore n'arrête pas de me regarder, Tom,_ déclara Harry en enfournant une grande cuillère de purée dans sa bouche. _Je trouve ça bizarre. _

Tom rit tout bas, la tonalité grave de sa voix faisant écho dans l'esprit du jeune garçon. _Et bien, le fait que nous soyons capables de communiquer tous les deux est tout aussi bizarre. Je vais probablement passer cette nuit à faire des recherches dans ma bibliothèque._

_Est-ce que Nagini va bien _? s'enquit Harry, changeant ainsi de sujet. _Je ne l'ai pas vue depuis si longtemps. La dernière fois qu'elle était là, elle murmurait quelque chose au sujet de l'hib…hyper…hybiscus…_

_L'hibernation est le phénomène qui se produit lorsque certains animaux tombe dans un très profond sommeil dont ils ne s'éveils pas avant des mois. Nagini est un Cobra Royal, et son espèce est originaire d'Inde ou il fait très chaud et humide. Les hivers en_ _Angleterre sont très rudes sur son corps, alors elle dort durant les longs mois où persiste le froid._

Splendide, songea Harry. Il avait vraiment beaucoup d'affection pour le serpent. _J'espère qu'elle pourr-_

« Harry ! »

Surpris, Harry sursauta, les yeux équarquillés, comme son regard se fixait sur sa mère. « Huh ? »

Lily fronça légèrement les sourcils. « Harry, je t'ai appelé au moins trois fois. Ne m'as-tu pas entendu ? »

Harry fuit son regard, le visage tinté de rose. « Je suis désolé, maman, » s'excusa-t-il. « Je suppose que j'étais perdu dans mes pensées. »

« Tu peux dire ça, petit, » déclara Sirius. « On parle à des voix dans sa tête maintenant ? »

Harry faillit presque tomber bouche bée devant la boutade de Sirius. Sûrement, celui-ci était juste en train de plaisanter. Il ne pouvait pas être au courant pour Tom, pas vrai ? « Bien-bien sûr que non ! » bafouilla l'enfant avant d'engloutir une nouvelle cuillérée de purée pour échapper à toute nouvelle interrogation.

Du coin de l'œil, Harry vu les yeux bleu acier de Dumbledore étinceller.

* * *

« C'est l'heure des cadeaux ! » s'époumona Sirius avant de se ruer sur la montagne de présents assemblés sous le sapin. « Viens m'aider à déballer ceux-ci, p'tit gars, » dit-il, agitant une main en direction d'Harry.

Harry s'agenouilla à côté de son parrain, répartissant les cadeaux en plusieurs tas. Bientôt, chacun eut devant lui son propre butin de Noël. Alors qu'Harry déchirait allègrement chaque emballage de son tas, il ne pût s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de culpabilité pour n'avoir pas offert de présent à Tom.

_Pas de cela maintenant_, la voix de Tom l'interrompit dans ses pensées.

_Mais Tom…_ argua Harry. _Tu m'as déjà donné deux cadeaux. Moi, je ne t'ai encore rien offert._

C'est faux, Harry, le détrompa Tom. Tu m'as offert quelque chose que je juge inestimable.

_Vraiment ? Quoi ?_

_Ton amitié_, chuchota Tom en réponse.

Harry se senti envahi d'une étrange chaleur. Il combattit en vain le rouge qui lui montait aux joues en entendant ses doux mots. _Merci_, dit-il d'une voix douce à travers leur lien.

_Mmm. Si ne pas m'avoir offert de cadeau de Noël t'ennuie autant, pense à notre lien comme à un présent. Je viens d'effectuer une rapide lecture et il semblerait que lorsqu'un lien psychique s'est constitué et a été initié, il ne puisse plus être erradiqué._

_Cela signifie qu'à partir de maintenant nous pourrons nous parler quand nous le voudront _? interrogea Harry, excité.

_Je dois encore examiner plusieurs aspects clés mais je crois bien que ce soit le cas, petit serpent._

_C'est si excitant_ _!_ s'exclama Harry tout en balayant la salle à manger d'un regard furtif, ses yeux lumineux passant sur la silhouette de Dumbledore perchée sur une bergère à proximité. _Maintenant je ne m'ennuierai plus autant à l'école et peut être que tu pourras m'aider dans certains de mes cou-_

Soudainement, Harry perçu une autre présence dans son esprit. Une sorte de lourdeur semblait s'être emparée de lui comme il sentait quelque chose envahir…

_Harry ! _siffla Tom. _Harry, ouvre toi à moi et laisse-moi prendre le contrôle. Ne discute pas, FAIS-LE ! _

Harry obéi immédiatement, prenant la « place arrière » dans son esprit. Il sentit Tom prendre le contrôle et ériger une sorte de barrière dans sa tête. Elle l'enveloppait totalement, le protégeant de l'irritante pression. La présence étrangère pulsa une fois, deux fois, avant de battre finalement en retraite. Harry en soupira presque de soulagement.

_Merci, Tom_, dit une nouvelle fois Harry. _Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?_

_C'était Dumbledore exerçant sur toi son don pour la Légilimencie_, répondit Tom d'une voix cinglante. _La Légilimencie est la capacité d'extraire des souvenirs et des émotions dans ton esprit, Harry. A défaut de trouver une meilleure définition, Dumbledore essayait de lire ton esprit. Si tu ne m'avais pas laissé prendre le contrôle, il aurait lu dans ton esprit comme dans un livre ouvert. Il aurait découvert à propos de nous._

Harry sentit naître en lui une étincelle de colère tandis qu'il fusillait la moquette du regard. _C'est malhonnête !_ cria-t-il intérieurement. _C'est_ _mal de… d'envahir l'esprit de quelqu'un sans permission !_

_Oui, ça l'est, petit serpent. Il semblerait qu'Albus ait quelques suspicions à ton égard. Désormais, nous devront nous montrer prudents quand il se trouvera aux alentours._

Harry agréa silencieusement comme il déballait une nouvelle boite. Même s'il avait fait la promesse il y a longtemps de garder la présence de Tom secrète, Harry découvrit qu'il n'avait plus vraiment besoin de celle-ci pour honorer ce vœu. Harry aimait avoir quelque chose qui soit uniquement et entièrement sien. Sien à garder, sien à chérir. Etre ami avec Tom était la meilleure chose qui soit jamais arrivé à Harry, et il n'était pas prêt d'y renoncer.

Peut être que la possessivité de Tom déteignait sur lui. Harry étouffa un sourire narquois.

Il découvrit qu'il ne s'en souciait pas vraiment.

* * *

Plus tard cette nuit là, Harry grimpa les escaliers qui menaient à sa chambre d'un pas somnolent. Après l'incident avec Dumbledore, Harry évita obstinément tout contact avec le vieux barjot, n'ayant aucune envie d'offrir au sorcier une autre opportunité d'envahir son esprit. Il savait que ses parents trouvaient son comportement étrange, mais Harry refusa de s'expliquer. A ce moment, il était trop fatigué pour faire quoique ce soit.

_Merci encore, Tom, pour m'avoir protégé_, dit doucement Harry comme il se blottissait sous ses couvertures.

_De rien, mon joli serpent. Il est tard, ferme les yeux et dors._

Harry gloussa faiblement avant de fermer les yeux. _Oui, maman_, taquina-t-il. Il entendit vaguement Tom pousser un 'humph' d'indignation et glissait lentement dans le sommeil lorsqu'une brise glaciale souffla sur lui. Frissonnant, il ouvrit une paupière. A l'autre bout de la pièce, une fenêtre était entrouverte, les tentures voletant doucement sous l'effet du vent.

« Stupide f'nêtre, » marmonna Harry, roulant sur lui-même de façon à tourner le dos à la fenêtre ouverte. « Si fatigué… voudrait qu'elle.. s'ferme… »

Avec un petit soupir, Harry se laissa emporter par la fatigue, inconscient de la fenêtre qui lentement, délicatement se referma d'elle-même.

* * *

-**Dans un autre endroit du pays**-

« Etes-vous absolument sûr d'avoir raison dans votre assomption ? Si ce que vous dites est vrai… mais, cela change tout. »

« Je sais, et j'en suis tout à fait certain. J'ai sentis quelque chose en ce garçon. Quelque chose de puissant. »

« Mais sir ! C'est un cracmol. C'est un secret bien connu que l'enfant des Potter ne possède aucune habilité magique depuis qu'il est né. C'est à cause de ce fait établi que nous avons supposé que la prophétie parlait de Londubat. »

« Je sais, très chère, je sais. J'étais là quand la guérisseuse à informé M. et Mme. Potter, vous vous rappellé ? Cela étant, je n'étais pas vraiment surpris quand Harry est né sans magie. Il y a quelque chose que je n'arrive pas à comprendre cependant… D'où émanait ce pouvoir ? Comment à-t-il put se protéger de moi ? Je ne ressens toujours aucune magie en lui qui lui soit propre, mais quelqu'un m'a empêché d'utiliser la Légilimencie sur le garçon. Qui ? Qui aurait put faire ça ?

« Que comptez-vous faire ? »

« Mais, observer le garçon, ma chère. Je vais instaurer de nouvelles barrières de protection pour tenter de découvrir d'où et qui est en train d'aider le garçon avec la magie. »

« Et Neville ? »

« Des Aurors supplémentaires l'accompagneront dans toutes ses sorties. Vous-Savez-Qui s'est montré moins actif ces derniers temps, mais cela ne signifie pas pour autant qu'il ait changé ses plans. Pour ce que nous en savons, cela pourrait très bien être une nouvelle stratégie destinée à nous destabiliser. Je sens que Lord Voldemort prépare quelque chose que personne ici ne puisse soupçonner. Je crains que le pire soit sur le point de se produire, ma chère. Et cela, bientôt. »

* * *

Je hais ce chapitre !

J'en ai trop bavé pour le traduire et le résultat ne me plait pas.. Alors reviews please!


	6. Chapitre 6

Auteur: **Lady Silverwings**

Traductrice : **Cassis Blake**

Disclamer: les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling uniquement.

**Note:** Toutes mes excuses pour cette interminable attente. Merci pour vos reviews (même si je n'ai pas toujours le temps d'y répondre, je prends chacune d'elles en considérations et c'est en les lisant que j'ai la détermination de continuer cette traduction). Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

" bla bla" normal.

_bla bla:_ pensées d'Harry

:: blabla :: fourchelangue.

* * *

Tout comme Noël, la Nouvelle Année passa très vite. Les Potter, accompagné de Remus, célébrèrent la venue du nouvel an au 12 square Grimmaurd, la demeure de Sirius. Quand Harry et ses parents pénétrèrent dans le hall d'entrée, une figure posant dans un imposant tableau se mit à hurler d'une voix aigüe.

« Horribles monstres ! » cria la femme. « Tu as couvert de honte le nom des Black, Sirius, en amenant de tels vermines dans ma maison ! Une Moldue. Il y a une MOLDUE dans ma demeure ! Mécréante ! Dégoûtante Sang-de bourbe ! »

Sirius frémit et s'éloigna en hâte du portrait. « Où ais-je mis ce rideau ? » grommela-t-il. « Kreattur ! » appela-t-il l'elfe de maison. « Où est cette satanée tenture ? Ne t'avais-je pas dit de la recouvrir avant que nous n'arrivions ici ? »

La femme du portrait continuait à tempêter et à vociférer, déversant des insultes qui assourdissaient Lily, James et Remus. Harry se contentait pour sa part d'observer le portrait, ces tirades virulentes amusant étrangement l'enfant.

La femme se détourna de Sirius et ses yeux devinrent perçants et empli de perspicacité lorsqu'ils se posèrent sur le jeune garçon. Ses beuglements indignés s'interrompirent soudainement, sont attitude changeant drastiquement.

« Et bien, voilà,» dit-elle un peu essoufflée. « Enfin quelqu'un digne d'entrer dans ma maison. Mes hommages, jeune Maître. »

Harry cligna des yeux, choqué. « Moi ? » dit-il, pointant du doigt sa poitrine.

« Tu ne me vois pas bavarder avec quelqu'un d'autre, n'est-ce pas ? » répondit la femme d'un air agacé. « C'est un honneur de te rencontrer, jeune homme. Je t'en prie, fais comme chez toi. Tu es le bienvenu ici et je t'invite à venir quand tu le voudras. _Ces personnes_, en revanche … » la dame âgée renifla d'un air hautain. « Ne sont _pas_ les bienvenues. Pas les bienvenues du tout ! »

C'est l'instant que choisi Sirius pour se ruer vers le portrait enchanté, jetant un rideau dévoré par les mites sur celui-ci. La femme renouvela immédiatement ses cris, mais fort heureusement ceux-ci se virent assourdis par la lourde fabrique de tissus.

« Ne faites pas attention à maman, » plaisanta Sirius. « Et si nous passions à la salle-à-manger, hum ? »

Harry lui emboita rapidement le pas, sentant peser sur lui les regards doublements ahuris de ses parents. Les questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. _Qu'a-t-elle voulu dire ?_ pensa-t-il silencieusement. _Pourquoi m'a-t-elle appelé 'jeune Maître' ? Pourquoi n'aime-t-elle pas ma famille ? Qui est-elle au juste ?_

_Elle est en fait la très notable Walburga Black, mère de Sirius Black, épouse d'Orion Black,_ murmura une voix familière dans sa tête.

_Bonjour Tom,_ salua Harry. _Elle est la maman de Sirius ? Pourquoi est-elle aussi… bruyante ?_

_Parce que Sirius appartient à 'La Noble et Très Ancienne Famille des Black',_ répondit Tom. _Le nom de famille des Black remonte à de très nombreuses générations, Harry, et ils ont une haute opinion des Sang purs._

_Père a dit que Potter était un nom de Sang pur. Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?_

_Il y a trois générations de sang, Harry,_ expliqua Tom. _Sang pur, Sang-mêlé, et né-de-Moldu ou l'abréviation familière Sang-de-bourbe. Etre un sang pur signifie que tes parents sont tous deux des sorciers et que leurs propres parents l'étaient également avant eux. Ta mère est une Née-de-Moldu. Lily Evans descend d'une famille de Moldus, qui ne pouvaient évidemment pas faire de la magie, mais elle-même en était capable. En épousant James Potter, un Sang pur, elle a donné naissance à toi, un Sang-mêlé._

_Pourquoi est-ce qu'être un Sang pur est si important ?_

_Parce que, Harry, la grande majorité des sorciers qui suivent encore les traditions ancestrales croit fermement que posséder un sang pur signifie avoir plus de pouvoir. Il n'est pas entaché par des ancêtres n'ayant en eux aucune magie et étant alors considérés comme faibles._

_Mais je ne suis pas faible, _argua Harry. _Je suis un Sang-mêlé, mais je_ _ne suis pas faible, n'est-ce pas Tom ?_

_Bien sûr que non, Harry, le rassura Tom. Tu ne seras jamais faible. Pas quand tu m'as moi…_

* * *

Le premier mois de l'année s'écoula dans un climat relativement calme. Et c'est par un week-end ensoleillé de février que Harry descendit les escaliers après que Lily l'ait sorti du sommeil. « Maman ? » appela Harry alors qu'il sautait de la dernière marche du grand escalier en bois. « Maman ? »

« Je suis au salon, Harry chéri, » lui répondit Lily. Harry s'avança en direction de la voix de sa mère avant de s'arrêter net dans l'embrasure de la grande pièce. Là, appuyé contre le chambranle de la cheminée, les bras croisés sur le torse, se tenait Sirius Black.

« Oncle Patmol ! » s'exclama Harry, fonçant dans la pièce les bras grands ouverts.

Sirius éclata de rire tandis qu'il s'abaissait et soulevait l'enfant de six ans dans les airs. « Salut Mini-Cornedrue ! » l'accueillit l'animagus tout en étreignant le garçonnet. « Comment va mon filleul préféré dans tout l'univers ?"

Harry gloussa, ses bras et ses jambes encerclant délicatement le corps de Sirius. « Patmol, je suis ton seul filleul, alors bien sûr je suis ton préféré. »

Le sourire de Sirius s'élargit comiquement. « Mais je crois bien que tu as raison, petit Cornedrue, » s'exclama-t-il avec surprise.

Lily sourit depuis son siège tout proche. « Sirius, ne sois pas aussi taquin, » rigola-t-elle. « Harry, mon chéri, Oncle Sirius va rester ici pour veiller sur toi aujourd'hui. »

« Pourquoi ? Ou vas-tu, maman ? »

Semblant légèrement mal à l'aise, Lily lissa nerveusement des plis inexistants sur sa robe. « Ton père et moi devons juste nous rendre à une réunion entre amis, mon cœur, » répondit-elle vaguement. « Tu sera un bon garçon avec ton oncle, n'est-ce pas ? Et Sirius, essaye de ne pas répéter l'incident de l'année dernière. Je ne veux plus revenir à la maison pour retrouver mon fils collé au sommet du toit. »

Sirius sourit malicieusement, ne promettant et ne déniant rien. Lily soupira et roula des yeux comme elle se levait en s'emparant de sa cape qui reposait sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil. « Je te verrais dans quelques heures, Harry, » dit-elle en s'abaissant pour déposer un baiser sur la joue de son fils. Avec un clin d'œil, elle jeta de la poudre de cheminette dans l'impressionnant foyer de cheminée, des flammes vertes flamboyant tandis qu'elle pénétrait au cœur de celui-ci. « Poudlard ! » cria-t-elle avant de disparaître dans un brouillard de fumée verte.

« Et bien, petit Cornedrue, il semblerait que nous ne soyons plus que toi et moi. » commença Sirius tout en marchant vers la cuisine alors qu'il lançait Harry en l'air et le rattrapait d'un geste expert entre ses bras. « As-tu faim ? Que dirais-tu d'un grand bol de crème glacée ? »

« Cela me couperait l'appétit, » répondit automatiquement Harry.

« Laisse-moi deviner, Lily t'a dit ça ? » Sirius reçu un hochement de tête affirmatif. « Je vais te dire un secret, Harry. Ce que maman ne sait pas ne peux pas te faire de mal ! » Riant à sa propre blague, Sirius plaça Harry sur la table de la cuisine avant d'explorer les différents tiroirs à la recherche de vaisselle et de couvert. Après avoir servi de larges sphères de glace au chocolat dans chaque bol, Sirius recula une chaise de sous la table et y déposa Harry.

« Cela fait un mois que je n'ai plus vu mon propre filleul, » déclara Sirius comme il s'asseyait en face du jeune garçon. « Comment ça va, Harry ? Comment ça se passe à l'école ? »

Harry haussa les épaules avant de prendre une large cuillerée de crème glacée. « Ça va bien, » dit-il. « J'apprends à ajouter et à soustraire des nombres entre 10 et 20. Et j'ai été capable de lire tout seul un paragraphe entier en classe. Mme Snickerdoodle m'a donné une sucette en récompense grâce à ça. »

« C'est formidable, Harry, félicitations ! Au fait, avant que je n'oublie, ton oncle Rémus t'envoi tout son amour. Tu lui manques terriblement. »

« Pourquoi ne vient-il pas me voir comme tu le fais ?

« Er…. Il a été vraiment très occupé ces derniers temps, Harry. De plus, il n'a pas exactement été… heu… lui-même cette semaine. Il se sentait un peu malade, tu vois ? Il ne voudrait pas te rendre visite quand il se sent mal et qu'il se montre grincheux. »

« Oh, je comprends. Tu lui diras bonjour de ma part ?

« Bien sûr, Mini-Cornedrue. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour mon unique filleul favori. »

Harry gloussa tandis qu'il léchait sa cuillerée de crème glacée avec délice. Ils mangèrent leur dessert en silence, chacun appréciant la compagnie de l'autre baigné dans la lumière du jour hivernale.

« Harry, et si on faisait quelque chose d'excitant ? » fanfaronna Sirius alors qu'il faisait disparaître les traces de leur 'méfait' d'un simple sort.

« Est-ce que je finirais à nouveaux sur le toit ? » s'enquit Harry.

« Nan. Tu finiras dans un endroit bien meilleur que ça. Qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'aller voir un bon vieux match de Quidditch avec ton Oncle Sirius ? »

« Vraiment ? » s'exclama Harry avec surprise. « Mais maman a dit- »

« Lily et James seront absents pendant au moins deux heures. Bien assez de temps pour aller voir un bon match et revenir sans qu'aucun d'eux n'en sache rien. A moins que tu n'en aies pas envie… »

« Oh, si ! » s'écria Harry. « J'adorerais ça, Oncle Sirius ! » Harry savait ce qu'était le Quidditch. Il savait que son père était un Attrapeur, une position très difficile au sein de l'équipe, lorsqu'il était à Poudlard. Certaines nuits, Harry se faufilait hors de sa chambre pour regarder dans les albums photos regroupant les moments passés par James et Lily à Poudlard, ses doigts caressant doucement les images en mouvement, ses yeux brillant d'un éclat particulier. James n'avait toujours pas sorti son balai du placard, bien qu'il se soit montré plus ouvert vis-à-vis de Harry au fil du temps.

« Bien ! Allons vite te mettre des vêtements chauds. Je ne peux pas te laisser attraper froid et avoir Lily sur mon dos, pas vrai ? » Avec un rire dévastateur, Sirius fit virevolter Harry dans ses bras tandis qu'il se précipitait hors de la pièce.

* * *

Harry sentit son estomac protesté comme ses pieds touchaient le sol. Il oscillait précairement, sa main fermement agrippée à Sirius comme il prenait de grandes bouffées d'air.

« Tout va bien, Petit Cornedrue ? » questionna Sirius alors qu'il soulevait Harry dans ses bras et lui caressait doucement le dos en un geste de réconfort.

« Je n'aime pas les Portoloins, » répondit Harry en enfouissant son visage dans le cou de son parrain.

Sirius rit tout bas tandis qu'il commençait à marcher, sa main formant toujours des cercles apaisants sur le dos de l'enfant. « Je sais, Petit Cornedrue. Moi non plus je ne les aime pas beaucoup, mais cela va passer. Ouvre les yeux et regarde, Harry. Nous y sommes. »

Harry obéit, ses yeux verts s'agrandissant devant la foule et l'agitation qui l'entourait. Les gens s'empressaient dans les allées, les rires et la musique résonnant sous les exclamations joyeuses dans l'air glacial de l'hiver. Et dans les airs, volant haut dans le ciel, Harry pouvait voir des sorciers évoluer sur leurs balais, certains réalisant des figures aériennes au grand plaisir de leur audience.

« Il ne s'agit que d'un petit rassemblement, » déclara Sirius. « Avec un seul match au programme étant donné le froid ambiant. Et par chance, nous sommes juste à l'heure ! » Sirius grimpa quatre à quatre les escaliers en bois menant au stade. Les orbes d'émeraudes d'Harry s'écarquillèrent encore plus lorsqu'il vit le terrain de Quidditch et ce qui semblait être des centaines de personnes grouillant dans les tribunes.

« C'est 'petit' ça ? » s'enquit Harry, incrédule.

« Ca l'est, Petit Cornedrue. Tu devrais voir le monde qui assiste à la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch. Voilà quelque chose qui mérite vraiment d'être vu. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je persuaderais Lily de me laisser te kidnapper pour assister à l'évènement.

Harry gloussa en réponse au clin d'œil malicieux que lui envoya Sirius.

« On est venu admirer le spectacle, Black ? » interrompit une voix étrangère.

Sirius, pivota, tenant toujours Harry dans ses bras. A quelques mètres d'eux se tenait un homme à la stature imposante. Ses cheveux étaient d'un blond argenté semblable à la neige fraîchement tombée et ses yeux étaient aussi froid et glacial que celle-ci. D'une main, il tenait une canne noire ornée d'une tête de serpent qui étincelait sous la faible lumière de février. De l'autre, il tenait la main d'un jeune garçon qui paraissait avoir le même âge que Harry. Celui-ci avait les mêmes cheveux platine-argenté, mais ses yeux était d'un gris plus pâle. D'une couleur presque identique au mercure. Tous deux arboraient la même expression d'ennui sur leurs visages aristocratiques.

« Ah, Malfoy. C'est toujours un ravissement de croiser de la famille, » répondit Sirius avec un léger ricanement, son regard laissant transparaître qu'il se tenait sur ses gardes. « Je vois que tu es ici accompagné de ton fils. »

« Oui. Mon fils a exprimé un intérêt pour ce sport, loin de moi l'idée de ne pas l'introduire adéquatement à celui-ci. » Les yeux gris se posèrent sur Harry. « Tut tut, Black. Tu ne m'as pas convenablement présenté à ta jeune charge. »

« Pardonne-moi mon impudence, » se moqua Sirius. « Voici Harry Potter, mon filleul. Harry, voici Lucius Malfoy et son fils Draco. Draco a le même âge que Harry, je crois ? »

« Correct. Salutations jeune Potter. Draco, dis bonjour. »

« Bonjour, » répondit la miniature de Lucius. « Enchanté de te connaître. »

« Enchanté de te connaître moi aussi, » répondit timidement Harry.

« Bien, nous ferions mieux d'y aller. Apprécie le match, Black. Il sera plus que certainement… très intéressant. » Avec un léger hochement moqueur de la tête, Lucius s'éloigna, son fils suivant docilement derrière lui.

« Sombre crétin, » marmonna Sirius à voix basse.

« Qui est-ce, Oncle Patmol ? » s'enquit Harry curieusement. « Il est de la famille ? »

« Seulement de mon côté, Harry. Sa femme est une cousine à moi. »

Harry fronça le nez. « Il est semblable à un bonhomme de neige, » déclara-t-il.

Sirius s'esclaffa bruyamment, attirant l'attention des personnes aux alentours. « Bonhomme de neige ? » répéta-t-il.

Acquiesçant, Harry expliqua, « Il est froid, comme un bonhomme de neige. Et il a des cheveux couleur de neige avec des yeux comme du charbon. »

« Je n'avais jamais pensé à lui de cette manière Harry, » dit Sirius. « Mais tu as raison, il est un peu glaçant autour des bords, n'est-ce pas ? » Rigolant tout bas, Sirius se fraya un chemin jusqu'à deux sièges inoccupés.

Le match qu'ils étaient en train de regarder voyait s'affronter les Roumains contre les Écossais. Sirius héla rapidement une sorcière qui vendait des articles aux couleurs des deux équipes et acheta un chapeau argenté avec un Écossais dansant et une écharpe assortie pour Harry. Pour lui, il choisi un large drapeau portant l'inscription « Les Casse-cous de Roumanie » en lettres étincelantes.

« N'oublie pas de cacher tout ça quand nous rentrerons à la maison, » le taquina Sirius en lui donnant un léger coup de coude accompagné d'un clin d'œil conspirateur. Harry étouffa son rire dans ses mains ganté tandis qu'il observait les deux équipes virevolter au-dessus du terrain, chaque joueur luttant pour prendre possession de la balle. Il laissait échapper tour à tour des exclamations de surprise et d'admiration quand les joueurs évitaient les dangereux cognards. Ses yeux se concentrèrent sur les Attrapeurs de chaque équipe comme ceux-ci s'élançait en avant, pourchassant l'insaisissable Vif-d'Or.

L'Attrapeur Roumain plongea, descendant brusquement d'une centaine de mètres dans sa folle recherche de l'item doré. Harry retint son souffle, priant silencieusement pour qu'il l'attrape. Vingt mètres… dix mètres… cinq mètre… il l'avait presque…

Soudain, le stade explosa dans un nuage de poussière. Du côté du terrain opposé à Harry, une partie de la structure en bois qui composait les tribunes se désintégra. Des hurlements transpercèrent l'air et le chaos éclata. Des lumières apparurent, zigzagants sauvagement. Du nuage de poussière, une ombre noire sembla émergée. Après une inspection plus attentive, Harry s'aperçut que l'ombre était en fait un groupe de personnes habillés tout en noir, les capuches de leurs capes leur masquant le visage.

« Il est temps de partir, petit, » déclara Sirius en prenant Harry dans ses bras tandis que la peur s'emparait de lui. Ce que Harry ignorait, c'était qu'il savait exactement qui était en train d'attaque le stade de Quidditch.

Des Mangemorts.

L'Animagus maudit sa chance d'avoir exposé Harry à une telle horreur. Il était vrai qu'attaquer lors d'un match de Quidditch était un acte très osé, même pour le Dark Lord. Sirius grogna, luttant contre la mer de personne paniquée comme ils se dirigeaient tous vers les escaliers de sorties. Harry gémit quand des coudes pointus vinrent lui cogner les cotes et que des mains désespérées éraflèrent sa peau douce. Voyant une ouverture dans la foule grandissante, Sirius piqua un sprint en avant quand quelque chose vint heurter son pied. Dans un cri de surprise, il s'écroula au sol, ses bras relâchant instinctivement Harry pour amortir le choc de sa chute.

« Harry ! » cria d'horreur Sirius lorsqu'il vit Harry se remettre sur ses pieds. Pris dans la marrée des corps, Harry ne put que crier le nom de son parrain alors que ceux-ci le poussaient et le dirigeaient de plus en plus loin de Sirius.

Partout où il se tournait, il ne pouvait voir que des longs membres. Certains trébuchaient sur lui, d'autres succédaient à le faire trébucher. Une femme hystérique le fit tomber au sol dans son empressement à fuir les lieux. Il siffla quand ses genoux heurtèrent durement le solide plancher. Désorienté, Harry tournait la tête de chaque côté quand il se rendit subitement compte de l'absence de bras et de jambes. Gémissant, Harry releva la tête comme un frisson faisait trembler tout son corps.

A quelques mètres de lui se tenait un individu affublé d'une robe noire, un masque squelettique ornant et masquant son visage.

Harry vit un sourire diabolique se dessiner sur les lèvres de l'homme, la partie inférieure de son visage étant non voilé par le masque. Un bras s'éleva, révélant une baguette tandis qu'une lumière verte étincelait.

« Avada Kedav- »

« Expelliarmus ! »

La baguette échappa à la main de l'homme, virevoltant dans les airs avant de disparaître. Le sorcier pivota sur ses talons, sifflant de colère, jusqu'à ce qu'une autre personne s'avance, baguette braquée droit sur lui.

« Mon Lord ! » cria-t-il, tombant sur ses genoux. « Pardonnez-moi, je ne savais pas- »

« Silence, idiot, si tu souhaites vivre, » cracha le second étranger. « Es-tu si désespéré de prouver ta valeur que tu tuerais un enfant ? »

« Ce n'est qu'un moldu, mon Lord, personne de valeur. Il- »

« Cela suffit ! » gronda l'homme. « Tu m'as fait offense et prouvé ton horrible faiblesse McNair. Va, hors de ma vue. Je m'occuperai de toi plus tard. »

L'homme renifla piteusement alors qu'il déguerpissait. L'étranger baissa sa baguette comme il s'avançait vers l'enfant tremblant. Harry gémit doucement alors qu'il tentait de fuir à reculons en s'aidant de ses pieds et de ses mains.

« Sois tranquille, enfant, je ne te veux aucun mal, » assura l'étranger. Il s'agenouilla devant Harry et leva lentement son bras droit. Avec une extrême gentillesse, l'homme traça tendrement du bout des doigts les contours de la mâchoire de Harry. « Tu vois ? Je ne te fais pas mal. Je ne te ferais jamais de mal. »

Harry se mordit la lèvre. Il pouvait entendre au loin le son des combats, des explosions et des hurlements. Cependant, tout cela semblait assourdi à ses oreilles, comme s'il était seul avec cet homme.

« Qui… qui êtes vous ? » demanda craintivement Harry.

« Un ami, » répondit l'homme. « Pourquoi est tu là, petit ? Qui est avec toi ? »

« Mon Oncle Sirius. Nous… nous sommes partis en catimini de la maison et nous étions en train de regarder le match. Maman ne sais pas que je suis ici, elle est avec père à Poudlard. »

« Je vois. Bien, nous ferions mieux de te ramener au plus tôt auprès de ton Oncle Sirius, n'est-ce pas ? Aah, regarde. Je crois que je le vois maintenant. »

Harry pivota rapidement sur ses talons. Au loin, comme le sorcier l'avait dit, se trouvait son parrain. Celui-ci fonçait sur lui, le regard habité d'une lueur folle.

« Harry ! » cria Sirius. « Harry, est-ce que tu vas bien ? S'il te plaît petit, dis-moi que tu vas bien ! »

Harry étreignis Sirius de ses bras comme celui-ci le soulevait du sol. « Je vais bien, Patmol, » murmura-t-il en enfouissant son visage dans le cou de Sirius. « Je n'ai pas été blessé. Le gentil monsieur n'a laissé personne me faire du mal. »

« Quel gentil monsieur, Harry ? »

Harry regarda derrière lui et fronça les sourcils. « Ce gentil… monsieur… » Harry ouvrit de grands yeux sous le choc. Là où s'était tenu l'homme en noir, il n'y avait désormais plus personne. Il avait disparu aussi soudainement qu'il était apparu. Harry reporta son attention sur Sirius. « Il était là il y a peine une minute ! » insista-t-il.

« Shut mon petit, je te crois, » le réconforta Sirius. « Viens, il est grand temps d'y aller. Merlin, je ne suis pas pressé d'affronter la réaction de Lily. Prie pour moi, Harry. Je vais en avoir besoin. »

Tandis que tous deux s'empressaient de quitter les lieux, une paire d'yeux écarlate suivit leur départ, ceux-ci brillants intensément de sous les ténèbres d'une cape noire.

* * *

« Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris, au nom de Merlin, d'emmener _mon fils_ à un match de Quidditch sans même _considérer_ un seul instant de m'informer de ce que tu comptais faire ? » s'époumona Lily.

Sirius se recroquevilla encore un peu plus sur lui-même, les épaules basses et se tordant nerveusement les mains, tandis qu'il tentait de se fondre dans le mur de pierre derrière lui. « Lily, s'il te plait- » débuta-t-il.

« Tu as exposé Harry, _ton filleul_, aux Mangemorts, Sirius ! » hurla Lily, le coupant dans sa réplique. « Mangemorts ! Des serviteurs du Seigneur Noir ! Il aurait pu être blessé. Il aurait pu être tué ! Au nom du ciel à quoi _pensais-tu_, Sirius ? »

« Je suis désolé, vraiment je le suis, » plaida Sirius. « Je ne comptais rester qu'une heure là-bas avec Harry. Je voulais qu'il voit, qu'il expérimente un match de Quidditch. Je ne pensais sincèrement pas que cela pourrait causer du mal ! »

« Et bien le mal est fait, Sirius. Envers un grand nombre de personne, » déclara solennellement Dumbledore de derrière son large bureau en chêne. Il se pencha en avant, joignant ses mains ensemble alors qu'il fixait du regard les adultes angoissés et exténués devant lui. « Comment va Harry, chère Lily ? »

Lily passa ses mains agitées au travers de ses épaisses boucles rousses comme elle allait-et-venait devant la large cheminée. « Secoué, » répondit-elle, « mais il ne souffre d'aucune blessure à l'exception de quelques bleus et bosses. La même chose ne peut être dite à l'égard de quelques infortunés spectateurs. »

Il y eut un silence solennel qui pesa lourdement dans l'air. Même Fumsek, le phœnix de Dumbledore, émit un cri hanté.

« Il devient plus fort, n'est-ce pas ? » chuchota Augusta Longdubas, remplie de peur pour son petit-fils. « Le… le Seigneur Noir… chaque jour qui passe il devient plus puissant, plus hardi. Il n'aurait jamais attaqué un match de Quidditch auparavant. Quelque chose a dû se passer… il doit avoir trouvé quelque chose qui lui donne plus de confiance pour agir. »

« Nous n'avons aucune preuve de cela, Augusta », argua Albus. « Nos sources n'ont rien révélées de tel. Vous-Savez-Qui est un homme animé par l'ambition d'un pouvoir et d'une domination totale. Il fera n'importe quoi et usera de n'importe quel moyen pour arriver à ses fins et remporter la victoire. »

La femme âgée tourna son regard grave vers le Directeur. « Je ne le perdrai pas, Albus » murmura-t-elle. « Pas mon Neville. Je connais et comprends les dangers qui accompagnent la carrière d'un Auror, mais ce qu'il a fait à mon Frank et à Alice quand ils ont été capturés durant un raid… c'était inhumain. Albus, il a _torturé_ les parents de Neville et il s'en est _délecté_. Je peux encore entendre son rire dans la pensive qui contient les souvenirs de Frank et Alice lors de leur captivité. Maintenant ils sont à Ste-Mangouste, tous les deux rendus fous par cette expérience. C'est suffisamment grâve que son père ne se souvienne pas de lui, mais sa mère lui offre des papiers d'emballage de chewing-gums. Cela lui fait garder espoir, le menant à croire qu'un jour Alice le reconnaîtra. Je ne permettrais pas cela. Je ne laisserais pas le Dark Lord prendre le plus jeune membre de ma famille. »

« Je comprends, Augusta, croyez-moi je comprends, » la consola Albus. « Nous, membres de l'Ordre, ferons tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour assurer la sécurité de Neville. L'attaque d'aujourd'hui était imprévisible et inattendue. Je suis reconnaissant qu'aucun mal n'ait été fait à Harry, mais d'autre ne furent malheureusement pas aussi fortunés. Dans des temps comme ceux-ci, nous devons rester calmes et nous montrer plus malins que le Seigneur Noir. »

« Mais comment ? » questionna James. « Comment allons-nous surpasser l'étudiant le plus brillant qui ait jamais été à Poudlard ? »

« En décimant ses troupes, » annonça Dumbledore. « Il rassemble ses Mangemorts dans des manoirs aux quatre coins de l'Europe. Si nous parvenons à prendre possessions de ceux-ci et à éliminer chaque objet magique caché à l'intérieur de leurs murs, nous pourrons restreindre ses actions et lui forcer la main. »

James soupira tout en faisant courir ses doigts agités au travers de son indomptable chevelure. « J'espère que vous avez raison, Albus, » dit-il doucement. « Pour votre salut aussi bien que pour celui du monde magique. »

« Et en ce qui concerne Harry » s'enquit Lily. « Sera-t-il en sécurité ? Harry a confié à Sirius qu'un homme vêtu d'une robe noire l'avait sauvé. Et si c'était un Mangemort ? Et s'il c'était juste jouer de Harry ? Mon fils sera-t-il en sécurité lorsqu'il sera à l'école ? »

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi il en serait autrement, Lily » assura Albus. « Les Mangemorts ne sont pas miséricordieux, aussi je doute hautement que l'homme qui ait protégé Harry fut un serviteur du Dark Lord. Il devrait donc être en sécurité à son école. De plus, nous savons tous que les cours dispensés à Kwikspell sont élaborés à l'adresse de ceux qui ont des capacités magiques extrêmement basses. Harry n'en a pas du tout. »

James se raidit et les épaules de Lily s'affaissèrent. Le pétillement présent habituellement dans les yeux de Dumbledore diminua sensiblement devant leurs expressions défaites et leurs visages hagards. « Je pense que cela sera tout pour aujourd'hui, » déclara-t-il, poussant sa chaise et se mettant debout. « Harry a besoin de vous maintenant, tout comme Neville. Allez les rejoindre. Si quoique ce soit change, je vous contacterai. »

Les quatre adultes acquiescèrent alors qu'ils murmuraient leurs « au revoir ». Main dans la main, James et Lily partagèrent un regard douloureux avant de pénétrer dans le foyer de la cheminée, des flammes vertes les entourant avant qu'ils ne disparaissent en un instant.

* * *

Edit du 18/04/2010: Les fautes les plus évidentes ont été éliminées.


	7. Chapitre 7

Auteur: **Lady Silverwings**

Traductrice : **Cassis Blake**

Disclamer: les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling uniquement.

**Note:** Hum. Je ne suis pas morte… J'ai mis un temps fou pour updater ce chapitre mais à ma décharge, l'année dernière était l'année de mon diplôme et j'ai eu de gros soucis pour mon mémoire. Enfin, tout ça est fini même si j'ai pris la décision de continuer mes études alors j'essaierai d'être plus prolifique en terme de traduction de chapitre durant les vacances.

A ceux qui s'inquiètent de ne pas voir la fic original avancer au-delà du chapitre 9, je répondrai que je m'inquiète aussi. Je n'ai pas de nouvelles de l'auteur et, bien qu'une longue absence ne soit pas synonyme d'abandon, je ne suis pas franchement très optimiste. Cela ne m'empêchera pas « d'achever la trad'» de cette fic jusqu'au chapitre 9. Après, il faudra espérer… Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

" bla bla" normal.

bla bla: pensées de Harry

:: blabla :: fourchelangue.

* * *

Les mois qui suivirent s'avérèrent difficiles pour Harry. Depuis l'attaque survenue lors du match de quidditch, la liberté d'aller-et-venir de l'enfant était strictement limitée. Il ne pouvait se rendre nulle part sans l'expresse permission de Lily ou de James et - comme si cela ne suffisait pas - il ne pouvait s'aventurer hors de la maison que sous la surveillance constante d'un adulte, même s'il se rendait simplement au fond du jardin. Le jeune garçon acceptait ces contraintes de mauvaise grâce. Et il ne se faisait pas prier pour le faire savoir à ses parents. Sirius appelait cela « La phase de rébellion » et riait face aux moues boudeuses, aux supplications et aux regards noirs que Harry décochait à l'intention de ses parents. Il trouvait les réactions de Lily et James face au comportement infernal de leur fils, d'ordinaire si obéissant, positivement hilarantes.

« Tu pourrais tout aussi bien t'y habituer, mon gars, » plaisanta-t-il en s'adressant un jour à James, tout en lui assénant une claque dans le dos alors qu'Harry venait juste de décocher à son père une œillade empoisonnée. « Ceci n'est rien d'autre qu'un simple avant-goût de ce qui est à venir une fois que Harry aura atteint l'âge de seize ans. »

James et Lily poussèrent un grognement à l'unisson.

Mais les choses se compliquèrent encore plus quand Harry appris que Tom avait connaissance de ce qui c'était passé et approuvait de mauvais gré les restrictions imposées par ses parents.

:: Mais je vais bien, Tom !:: insista Harry, tapant du pied sur ce qui servait de sol lors de ses rêves. Tom était assis devant lui, siègeant une nouvelle fois sur un large trone en bois sombre, les bras croisés sur son torse. :: Je n'ai pas été blessé !::

:: Par pure chance,:: rétorqua Tom. :: Je ne tolérerais pas que tu sois blessé, Harry Potter.::

Harry laissa échapper un soupir agacé. :: Mais je vais bien,:: répéta-t-il. :: Oui, j'ai eu peur. Oui, un homme à pointé sa baguette sur moi, mais j'ai été sauvé juste à temps par un inconnu.::

:: Tu ne peux pas compter sur des inconnus pour te sauver, Harry, :: répliqua le sorcier plus âgé. :: Pas tant que tu n'aura pas appris à te défendre par toi-même. Merlin, Harry, si quelque chose t'était arrivé… si je n'avais pas- ::

Tom s'interrompît brusquement, fermant les yeux tandis qu'il prenait une profonde inspiration avant de reprendre la parole. :: Un nombre incalculable de choses aurait put mal tourné, Harry, :: commença-t-il. :: Tu dois comprendre ça. Tu aurais pu te faire piétiner, tu aurais pu être kidnappé, tu aurais facilement pu te faire tuer. Je ne peux pas te perdre, Harry. Pas maintenant. Pas alors que je viens à peine de te trouver. Bien que je répugne à l'admettre, tes parents ont raison. Suis leurs ordres, du moins pour l'instant. Compris ?::

Harry hocha lentement la tête.

Tom sourit tandis qu'il se levait et fit signe à Harry de venir plus près. Il s'agenouilla et encercla l'enfant de ses bras dans une étreinte étroite . :: Ne désespère pas, :: dit Tom d'une voix profonde et chaude. :: Une fois que nous aurons récolté plus d'information sur la manière de procéder pour détruire les barrières de ta magie, je pourrais t'apprendre des sortilèges de défenses et des sorts offensifs qui te protégerons lors d'un duel. Tu sera alors capable de te déplacer plus librement et je dormirais un peu plus tranquillement te sachant plus à même de te défendre contre d'éventuelles surprises malvenues. ::

:: Merci, Tom :: chuchota Harry en étreignant plus fort son ami et mentor.

:: Revoilà mon gentil garçon, :: taquina Tom en faisant courir un doigt sur les courbes du visage d'Harry.

Harry s'immobilisa, les yeux rivés sur ceux de Tom.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?:: s'enquit celui-ci.

:: Rien, rien. C'est juste que, tu me rappel l'homme qui m'a sauvé. Il m'a fait la même chose après m'avoir porté secours. Maintenant que j'y pense, il me fait actuellement pensé à toi… ::

:: Il était vêtu tout de noir et il portait des vêtements propres aux sorciers, :: rationalisa Tom. :: Tu étais aussi effrayé et confus à cause du chaos ambiant. De plus, qui ne voudrait pas touché un enfant aussi adorable que toi ?:: plaisanta-t-il. :: Cela étant dit, si quelqu'un cherche à te toucher de manière inappropriée, tu devra me révéler son identité, à quoi il ressemble et me laisser m'occuper de lui, est-ce que c'est clair ?::

Harry approuva de la tête avec un petit rire.

Quelques jours après la requête de Tom selon laquelle il devait obéir à ses parents, Harry se retrouva une fois de plus enfermé à l'intérieur pendant que le soleil diffusait une douce chaleur dehors, faisant fondre les derniers vestiges de la neige. Au moins maintenant il avait Nagini pour lui tenir compagnie. Comme l'avait prédit Tom, Nagini s'était éveillée de son sommeil hivernal dès que la neige avait commencé à fondre. Le jour même de son réveil, le cobra royal avait dévoré un véritable banquet de rats, de serpents et de petits mammifères avant de s'empresser au côté de Harry. Tom semblait partagé entre la jalousie et le rire quand il entendit les petits cris de plaisirs qui fusèrent durant des heures entre Harry et son compagnon animal.

:: Et bien, et bien, comme mon enfant-serpent à bien grandi !:: déclara affectueusement Nagini tout en enroulant son corps sombre et lisse autour de Harry. :: Je t'ai à peine reconnu, petit. ::

Harry rit avant d'étreindre Nagini, plaçant un baiser sur le sommet de la tête triangulaire du serpent. :: Tu m'as tellement manqué, Nagini !:: dit-il, ses bras enserrant délicatement le corps de Nagini. :: Je n'aime pas cette hibernation que tu fais. Je n'aime pas ça du tout. ::

:: Je sais, Harry, je sais. Je n'aime pas ça non plus, maintenant que cela signifie passer du temps loin de toi. ::

:: Ahem, :: interrompit Tom, le rubis du bracelet de Harry s'illuminant brièvement. :: Tu étais avec moi, Nagini. Ne compterais-je donc pas ?::

:: Tu es Tom, mon Maître et compagnon, :: répondit Nagini, parvenant d'une quelconque manière à sembler hautainement supérieure. :: Harry est mon enfant-serpent et mon petit. Il y a une différence. ::

:: Ton petit, tu dis ? Je suis pourtant sûr que Harry n'est pas né d'un serpent ou éclos d'un œuf, Nagini, :: dit Tom, ricanant tous bas.

:: Détails que tout cela, :: rétorqua avec dédain Nagini. :: Harry est mon enfant-serpent, je l'ai clamé alors il l'est forcément. ::

Harry sourit malicieusement au « humpf » indigné qui suivit ces paroles. _Et moi qui pensait que Tom était possessif_, songea-t-il silencieusement, tout en écoutant Tom et Nagini arguer sur qui était le plus important pour Harry.

A ce moment précis, le son étouffé d'une porte qui se fermait se fit entendre. Harry devint rigide sous le choque. La babysitter que ses parents avaient engagé était actuellement enfermé dans la pièce ou était entreposé la menue bibliothèque de la famille et Harry n'attendait pas le retour de James ou Lily avant au moins plusieurs heures.

:: Que ce passe-t-il, Harry ?:: questionna Tom.

:: Je crois que mes parents sont là, mais ils n'étaient pas supposés rentré si tôt, :: répondit Harry alors qu'il glissait hors du lit. Un fugitif éclair de lumière et Nagini fut à nouveau de la taille et de la largeur d'un stylo, sa menue capuche se dressant autour de sa tête tandis qu'elle sifflait en s'adressant au jeune enfant.

:: Prends-moi avec toi, :: ordonna-t-elle. Harry se saisit du cobra royal, laissant celle-ci s'enrouler autour de son poignet. Il ouvrit silencieusement la porte de sa chambre et avança prudemment la tête au-dehors de celle-ci pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Tandis qu'il se glissait à pas de loup sur le plancher de bois du hall supérieur, il put distinguer les voix empressés de ses parents et de Sirius qui chuchotaient depuis la cuisine.

« Comment va-t-il, Sirius ? » demanda Lily d'un ton plein d'inquiétude. « Comment se sent-il ? »

« Il va bien, Lily, » répondit Sirius, d'une voix aux accents revêches. « Il est seulement couverts de bleus et désorienté. »

« Merci Merlin. » le bruit d'une chaise qu'on tirait au sol fit écho, puis James prit la parole.

« Qu'a-t-il dit ? Des informations concernant Greyback ? »

« Vraiment, James ! » le sermonna immédiatement Lily. « Remus vient juste de passer des semaines en compagnie de loups-garous assoiffés de sang, tu pourrais au moins faire preuve d'un peu de compassion. Il parlera quand il sera prêt. »

Les yeux de Harry s'agrandirent. Ils étaient en train de parler de son Oncle Moony ! Alors c'était ça la raison pour laquelle Remus ne lui rendait plus jamais visite, il était occupé ailleurs. Mais… pourquoi Remus passerait-il du temps avec des loups-garous ?

James soupira. « Je sais, Lily, je sais. Mais ce qu'il a à nous dire pourrait s'avérer crucial dans la guerre contre le Seigneur des ténèbres. Fenrir Greyback est un supporter bien connu du Sorcier Noir. Si Remus a trouvé quoique ce soit, nous avons besoin d'en prendre connaissance maintenant. Il a fallut des mois à Remus pour regagner sa place dans la meute de Greyback et il a passer encore plus de temps au sein de celle-ci. Il doit forcément avoir découvert quelque chose d'important maintenant. »

Sirius émit un son rauque et menaçant. Les yeux émeraudes de Harry s'agrandirent encore plus face à ce grognement hostile. Il n'avait jamais entendu Sirius s'exprimer comme ça auparavant ! Oh, il avait eut sa part de marmonnements, de hurlements et de grognements, mais jamais il n'avait sonné aussi dangereux.

« C'est de Remus Lupin que nous sommes en train de parler, James Potter, » grommela Sirius. « Pas d'un quelconque étranger. Toi entre tous devrait savoir combien Remus déteste le loup-garou en lui. L'avoir jeter, littéralement, aux loups pour le plus petit semblant d'information l'a progressivement tuer à l'intérieur. »

« Sirius, je suis désolé. Je voulais juste-»

« Garde-ça pour quelqu'un qui ne se soucie pas de la valeur de l'amitié et de la loyauté, James » coupa Sirius.

« Eh oh ! Écoute-moi bien Sirius Black ! Je ne suis pas celui qui a ordonné à Remus de retourner vers Greyback. Ce n'est pas moi qui ait amené l'idée sur la table et je n'ai certainement pas voulu que le nom de Remus soit mentionné dans tout ça. »

« Non, bien sûr que non. C'est Albus-fichu-Dumbledore qui a eut cette idée. C'est le Directeur Albus qui a _requit _la présence de Remus. Et c'est le leader du Bien, du Lumineux qui a _ordonné _à Remus de trouver la meute de Greyback et d'espionner pour lui. Et toi, en ta qualité de parfait petit Gryffondor, tu as docilement suivi le mouvement ! »

« Toi espèce d'ingrat, d'égoïste, clochard couvert de puc-»

« Assez ! » s'exclama Lily. « Je ne veux plus vous entendre tous les deux ! Ce sont des temps difficiles pour chacun de nous, particulièrement maintenant en raison de cette attaque imminente prévue par le Seigneur sombre. Nous sommes tous stressés en raison de la planification et des préparations en vue de celle-ci. La dernière chose dont nous ayons besoin s'est de nous entre-déchirer l'un l'autre. »

« Comment pouvons nous même être sûr que cette attaque va bien arriver ? » rouspéta James. « Tu ne fais tout de même pas confiance à l'espion d'Albus ? »

« Si, James, je lui fais confiance. Parce que cet espion est le seul lien que nous ayons au sein du cercle intérieur des Mangemorts, » déclara Lily.

:: Oh combien intéressant, :: siffla doucement Nagini.

_En effet_, acquiesça Tom au travers de son lien mental avec Harry. _Alors Albus dispose de deux espions travaillant pour lui. L'un est un Mangemort, l'autre fait partie de la meute de Fenrir._

_J'ignorais que mon oncle était un loup-garou,_ songea Harry. _Cela explique pourquoi il ne vient jamais nous rendre visite à certaines périodes du mois. Est-ce que quelque chose de grave va arriver à Moony ?_ s'enquit Harry. _Je ne veux pas que mon oncle soit blessé._

_La traîtrise est une chose très dangereuse, Harry,_ répondit Tom. _La sécurité n'est jamais garantie quand on fait le choix de devenir espion._

_Mais… Oncle Remus se bat pour ce qu'il croit juste, pas vrai ?_ répliqua Harry. _Et c'est pareil pour quiconque est en train d'espionner pour Dumbledore. C'est juste que… je n'ai pas envie que quelqu'un soit blessé, peut importe du côté où il se trouve._

_La guerre est une chose hideuse, Harry,_ murmura Tom. _Il n y a ni noir ni blanc quand il en vient aux combats._

_Non. Juste la mort,_ murmura Harry en retour, son regard trop las et âgé pour appartenir à un enfant de six ans.

* * *

« Harry ! Harry, chéri, pourrais-tu venir à l'intérieur pendant un moment ? »

Harry leva les yeux, essuyant sa joue taché de terre du dos de la main. « J'arrive, maman, » cria-t-il en retour tout en se remettant debout. Il adressa un rapide regard à son parterre de roses avant de foncer vers la maison, pénétrant dans la cuisine par la porte arrière.

« Te voilà mon ange, » dit Lily, le sourire aux lèvres.

Harry lui retourna son sourire alors même qu'il sentait poindre en lui un sentiment de prudence réservé. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, maman ? »

Le sourire de Lily s'estompa quelque peu alors qu'elle tirait vers elle une chaise pour s'asseoir. Elle indiqua à Harry de la rejoindre, prenant celui-ci dans ses bras comme il s'exécutait. « Harry, chéri, » débuta-t-elle. « J'ai de mauvaises nouvelles. Oncle Remus… et bien… il sera absent pendant un moment et nous ne sommes pas sûr de la date de son retour. »

Harry se figea, ses yeux verts devenant vitreux. « Moony… » dit-il doucement. « Où va-t-il ? »

« Nous l'ignorons, » répondit Lily.

_Menteuse,_ pensa silencieusement Harry.

« mais ce qu'il fait est très important, Harry, » continua Lily. « Je sais que tu es jeune. Beaucoup trop jeune pour savoir tout ça. Mais nous vivrons bientôt des temps difficiles. Le Seigneur Noir, le sorcier dont on ne doit pas nommé le nom, devient de plus en plus fort et Oncle Remus s'est vu attribué une mission importante pour nous aider à gagner contre cet homme diabolique. »

Il y eut un moment de silence. Intérieurement, Harry était à la fois furieux et bouillant de rage. Il savait… il _savait _qu'Oncle Remus allait être renvoyé dans cet endroit dangereux peuplé de loups-garous et de magie noire. Il savait que c'était Dumbledore qui renvoyait son cher oncle là-bas une fois de plus. Mais pourquoi, oh pourquoi sa mère devait-elle lui mentir ? Pourquoi ne lui disait-elle pas la vérité ? Était-ce là un autre ordre de Albus ?

_Chut_, Harry, le réconforta Tom d'une voix douce. _Ne t'inquiète pas pour ton oncle. Tout ira bien pour lui._

_Comment le sais-tu ?_ demanda Harry. _Comment peux-tu en être sûr ? Tu m'as toi-même dit qu'espionner était dangereux. Oncle Moony pourrait être découvert. Il pourrait être blessé si ce Fenrir Greyback découvrait la vérité. Tout ça… à cause de Dumbledore et du Seigneur Noir !_

_Détends-toi, mon petit serpent, _déclara Tom. _Tu me fais confiance, n'est-ce pas ?  
_

_Tu sais bien que oui, Tom._

_Alors crois-moi quand je te dis que rien ni personne ne fera du mal à Remus Lupin._

Harry fronça les sourcils, mais acquiesca néanmoins silencieusement. Tom ne lui avait jamais menti, contrairement aux membres de sa famille. Pourquoi commencerait-il maintenant ? En dépit de cela, l'enfant était bouleversé. Il ressentait une profonde compassion, une tendre empathie pour Remus. Etre ainsi contraint dans une situation qui concrétisait votre plus profond, plus sombre cauchemar exigeait un grand courage, particulièrement si vous le faisiez de façon altruiste.

« Est-ce que je peux monter dans ma chambre ? » s'enquit doucement Harry auprès de sa mère.

« Bien sûr, mon cœur. Je te monterais un plat de sandwichs dans une heure si tu le souhaites. »

« D'accord. Merci, » murmura poliment Harry avant de quitter la pièce. Il monta les escaliers et traversa le couloir qui menait à sa chambre, l'esprit en ébullition. Tombant tête la première sur l'épaisse courtepointe qui recouvrait son lit, Harry perturba la somnolente Nagini. Le cobra royal miniature, caché parmi les plis de la fabrique, leva la tête hors de la couverture, sifflant soucieusement.

::Que ce passe-t-il, mon enfant-serpent ?:: questionna le cobra en s'enroulant sur elle-même près du nez de Harry.

Harry se nicha sans un mot autour de Nagini, son esprit cherchant déjà mentalement la présence réconfortante de Tom. Il sentit le lien s'ouvrir aisément et plongea sans hésiter à l'intérieur de celui-ci.

_C'est dommage que Nagini ne puisse pas venir aussi_, pensa-t-il après coup. _Ce serait bien de l'avoir également à mes côtés._ Ses yeux se fermèrent lentement. Quand il les rouvrit, il fut accueillit par la vision familière tant désirée.

« Tom ? » demanda Harry.

:: Incroyable, :: déclara Tom. :: Tout bonnement incroyable. ::

Harry pencha la tête sur le côté, confus. Il ouvrit la bouche pour demander ce qui n'allait pas quand il sentit le glissement soyeux contre ses chevilles. Il sursauta, surpris et resta bouche bée.

:: Nagini !:: s'exclama-t-il, en se laissant tomber à genoux pour câliner le serpent. :: Que fais-tu ici ?::

:: J'allais te le demander, Harry, :: dit Nagini d'un ton amusé, tout en nichant sa tête contre celle de Harry.

:: Que veux tu dire ? Je n'ai rien fait du tout, :: insista l'enfant.

:: Ce n'est pas le moment de vous chamailler, :: les interrompit Tom. :: Viens maintenant. Tu es troublé, quand bien même je t'ai dit de ne pas l'être. ::

Harry afficha un sourire contrit comme il soulevait Nagini dans ses bras et la portait – trainait - en direction de Tom. Il se nicha sur les genoux de celui-ci, arrangeant le corps lisse de Nagini de sorte qu'elle repose dans leurs deux girons.

:: Maintenant, comme je te l'ai déjà dit, rien n'arrivera à ton précieux Oncle, :: affirma Tom, d'un ton empli de sarcasme.

:: Tu as raison, je suis désolé Tom, :: s'excusa Harry. :: C'est juste que je me sens si inutile. Nous n'avons toujours pas trouvé comment débloquer les autres portes et maintenant il y a tout ceci. ::

:: Aie foi en tes capacités, Harry, :: siffla doucement Tom, alors qu'il faisait courir ses doigts dans les cheveux de l'enfant.

Harry fit la moue comme il caressait les écailles soyeuses sur le sommet de la tête de Nagini. :: Difficile d'avoir foi en des habilités qu'on affirmait inexistante auparavant, :: rétorqua-t-il d'un ton boudeur.

Tom soupira tandis qu'il resserrait son étreinte autour de Harry, tentant d'apporter ainsi à celui-ci un silencieux réconfort.

:: Tu me fais penser à Tom lorsqu'il était un jeune enfant-serpent, :: annonça pensivement Nagini.

:: Vraiment ?:: dit Harry, ragaillardit par ces mots. Tom parlait rarement de son enfance et Harry ne voulait pas avoir l'air de se mêler de ce qui ne le regardait pas. Du moins, pas trop.

:: Oui, :: répondit Nagini. :: Mon Tom était toujours si avide, si désireux que les choses se fassent immédiatement. Il détestait devoir attendre. Il déteste toujours ça d'ailleurs. ::

:: Impudent reptile, :: dit Tom d'une voix trainante tout en caressant le dessous de la mâchoire de Nagini. :: Tu es la seule qui peut se permettre de me parler sur ce ton sans en souffrir les conséquences. ::

:: Quelqu'un doit bien s'en charger pour s'assurer que tu gardes les pieds sur terre, :: rétorqua Nagini, levant légèrement la tête pour croiser le regard incandescent de Tom. :: Parfois, je perds mon Tom sous tous ses ordre et tout ce pouvoir. ::

:: Nagini… :: siffla Tom, lançant un regard fugitif en direction de Harry.

:: Ordres ? Pouvoir ?:: répéta Harry. :: Es-tu quelqu'un d'important ? Comme un ministre ? Ou un Auror ?::

Les yeux de Tom s'agrandirent avant qu'il n'émette un rire surpris. :: On peut dire ça, :: répondit-il. :: Je donne effectivement des ordres, lesquels sont obéis sans la moindre hésitation. Ma… position me donne en effet une sorte de pouvoir, mon petit serpent. ::

:: Cela doit être un super boulot alors, :: décréta Harry. :: Père m'a amené à son bureau une fois. C'était tout encombré et la pièce était minuscule mais il y avait plein d'objets intéressants parcheminés ici et là. Je voulais les toucher mais père a dit que je risquais de me blesser et il me l'a interdit. ::

:: Bien sûr, :: s'indigna sarcastiquement Tom. :: Comme si tu étais incapable de faire la différence entre un artefact dangereux et un objet des plus inoffensifs !::

Harry cacha ses gloussements derrière sa main, ses fines épaules tressautant de rire. :: Une fois, Oncle Sirius m'a montré un nouvel objet qu'il avait emprunté au Ministère de la Magie. Je l'ai touché avant que Oncle Sirius puisse m'en empêcher et je me suis retrouvé sur le toit. Maman est rentré à ce moment là de sa réunion et elle a hurlé sur Oncle Sirius pendant un très long moment. ::

:: Réunion ?:: demanda Tom, qui n'écoutait qu'à moitié.

:: Uh huh. Père et elle vont à un tas de réunions, spécialement quand Bumblebee les appels. ::

Tom éclata de rire devant le massacre intentionnel du nom de Dumbledore. ::Charmant, :: caqueta-t-il. :: Bumblebee! D'où t'en est venu l'idée, Harry ?::

Harry sourit modestement. :: Il y a une semaine, il est venu à la maison et ses robes était jaunes vifs avec des lignes noires aux emmanchures. Mon avis est qu'il ressemblait à un gros bourdon. ::

:: En effet, :: lui accorda Tom. :: Est-ce qu'il appel souvent tes parents ?::

:: Oui. Ils vont toujours dans le bureau de mon père, ou dans la bibliothèque et ils ferment systématiquement la porte derrière eux. Ils ne me laisse pas entrer ou écouter leurs conversations. Mais quelques fois, quand ils me croient endormis, ils se réunissent tous dans la salle à manger. Alors je me faufile hors de ma chambre et je les écoute depuis le haut des escaliers. ::

:: Comme tu l'as fais la dernière fois ? Coquin petit serpent-parleur, :: taquina Nagini, tout en effleurant de sa langue fourchue le bout du nez de Harry.

Harry fronça le nez, ses yeux verts louchant quelques instants, avant de tirer la langue à Nagini. De légers sifflements emplirent l'air avant que Nagini ne se réinstalle confortablement sur les genoux de Harry.

:: Ils ont très certainement des choses intéressantes à se raconter, :: dit Tom, redirigeant ainsi la conversation.

:: Parfois. La plupart du temps, ils parlent d'un certain « Seigneur des ténèbres », :: les informa Harry. :: Tu as entendu parlé de lui, Tom ?::

Tom resta quelques secondes silencieux avant de hocher la tête. :: Oui, j'en ai entendu parlé. ::

:: Est-ce qu'il est vraiment un bâtard de meurtrier sans états-d'âme ?::

::_ Harry !_:: s'exclamèrent à l'unisson Tom et Nagini.

:: Pardon, pardon !:: s'excusa rapidement Harry. :: Mais c'est ce que tout le monde raconte lors de ces réunions, c'est la vérité ! Oncle Sirius, et père, et aussi un homme à l'apparence débraillée qui se nomme Maugrey-Fol-Œil. Ils le traite tous de bâtard au cœur de pierre. ::

Nagini secoua la tête comme Tom s'adossait plus confortablement contre la large couche aux coussins lambrissés, tout en pinçant les lèvres.

:: Ils ont une mauvaise influence sur mon enfant-serpent, :: se lamenta Nagini, sa tête couronnée s'agitant follement. :: J'ai envie de les mordre. ::

:: Non, tu n'en feras rien, Nagini, :: ordonna Tom.

:: Et pourquoi pas ?::

:: Parce que je mettrais la main sur eux en premier et que quand j'en aurais fini avec eux il ne te restera plus grand-chose pour jouer. ::

Nagini inclina la tête sur le côté avant d'acquiescer en signe d'acceptation. Elle resserra brièvement ses anneaux autour de Harry en un câlin reptilien avec de relâcher son étreinte, reprenant sa position d'origine sur les genoux du jeune garçon.

:: Alors il n'est pas un horrible démon ?:: questionna prudemment Harry.

:: Un des autres 'petits-noms' attribué au Seigneur Noir, je présume ?:: soupira Tom en fermant les yeux. :: Oui, j'ai entendu parlé de ce Lord Noir, Harry. Je suis… au courant de ses convictions, si je puis dire. Le Seigneur Sombre croit que la connaissance est synonyme de pouvoir et que les Sangs Purs sont la clé du succès dans le monde sorcier. Cela étant dit, je sais de source sûr qu'il est en train de revoir sa position concernant la suprématie des Sangs Purs, :: déclara-t-il de sa voix traînante, les yeux rivés à ceux de jeune garçon. :: Parfois, ses méthodes s'avèrent… brutales. Une personne seule ne peut se faire entendre parmi des milliers, alors il fait des choses pour… attirer l'attention sur ses objectifs. Pour ouvrir les yeux du monde sorcier et obtenir les changements qu'il désire. ::

:: Qu'est-ce qu'il désire ?::

:: Et bien, il souhaite rétablir l'équilibre. Consolider les anciennes traditions et débarrasser le monde de ses faiblesses. Et pour ce faire, il doit se défaire de ses plus féroces opposants. ::

:: Comme Dumbledore ? :: devina Harry. :: Mais pourquoi Dumbledore est-il si déterminé à l'arrêter ? Il ne semble pas si mauvais s'il essaye de rendre le monde meilleur. ::

:: Dumbledore a une vision différente de celle du Seigneur des Ténèbres, :: répondit Tom. :: Albus croit qu'en permettant aux étudiants nés-de-moldus d'entrer à Poudlard, il fait au monde une grande faveur. Il ne réalise pas que la plupart du temps, ces mêmes étudiants retourne dans leur monde lorsqu'ils sont diplômé et néglige leur magie, ce qui constitue une perte de temps en terme d'investissement scolaire. Ou pire encore, ils essayent d'exposer le monde sorciers à des personnes extérieurs. Les Sorciers et Sorcières ont jadis coexister avec la civilisation, Harry, mais nous l'avons fait dans le plus grand secret et avec la plus grande prudence. A chaque fois qu'un tentative a été faite de révéler la magie aux moldus, le chaos à éclater. As-tu jamais entendus parlé des procès des Sorcières de Salem ou de l'Inquisition Française ?::

Harry secoua négativement la tête.

:: Les procès des Sorcières de Salem se sont déroulés aux Etats-Unis il y a très longtemps. Il s'agissait juste d'une poignée de vraies sorcières vivant dans une petite ville nommée Salem, où elles pratiquaient secrètement la magie. Mais une nuit, deux jeunes filles du village furent témoins de leurs pouvoirs et elles en firent part à la populace. Les sorcières furent brûler vives, Harry, certaines furent noyées, pendues et d'autres battues jusqu'à ce qu'elles admettent qu'elles pratiquaient la magie. Pire, la chasse aux sorcières dégénéra et prit une ampleur telle que d'innocentes moldues qui n'avaient jamais touché à la magie furent aussi tués. La même chose peut être dite de l'Inquisition Française. Des centaines de sorcières et de moldues furent accusées de sorcellerie et massacrées uniquement parce que quelqu'un avait essayé de révéler le monde sorcier à toute la population ou avait été le témoin d'actes magiques qu'il n'auraient jamais dû voir réalisés. ::

:: C'est horrible, :: chuchota Harry, les yeux agrandis d'horreur.

:: Oui, ça l'est, :: acquiesça Tom. :: Voilà ce que le Seigneur des ténèbres cherche à empêcher. Il souhaite fermer entièrement le monde sorcier aux moldus et désire que ceux qui sont nés-de-moldus coupent tous les ponts avec le monde ordinaire et vivent uniquement comme des sorciers. Je ne comprendrais jamais pourquoi cette conviction labellise le Seigneur Noir « d'horrible bâtard ». ::

:: Et bien, il ne semble pas si horrible à mes yeux, :: décréta Harry. :: Pas horrible du tout. Ma maman m'a toujours dit qu'il fallait se battre pour ce que je croyais ou sinon je serais la victime des convictions des autres. Ce Lord Noir se bat seulement pour ce qu'il croit juste. Alors il ne peut pas être diabolique pour moi. ::

Tom rit tous bas avant de placer un léger baiser sur les boucles d'ébènes qui auréolaient la tête de Harry. :: Je suis sûr que Le Seigneur Noir sera positivement ravi de ton opinion sur sa personne, :: dit-il de sa voix trainante. :: Positivement ravi en effet. ::

* * *

Je ne fais pas de promesses concernant la date de mise en ligne du prochain chapitre car, comme certains me l'ont fait remarqués, je ne sais pas les tenir. Mais je vais faire un effort! Désolé pour les immanquables fautes.


	8. Chapitre 8

Auteur: **Lady Silverwings**

Traductrice : **Cassis Blake**

Disclamer: les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

* * *

D'ordinaire en été, si on souhaitait trouver le jeune Harry Potter, il suffisait de se rendre dans le jardin de celui-ci. Il s'y amusait entouré de ses fleurs bien-aimées. On pouvait aussi le trouver au parc jouxtant la résidence des Potter, bavardant gaiement avec le voisinage sous les yeux attentifs de son parrain. Ou bien encore dans sa chambre, partageant ses rêves et ses secrets avec le meilleur ami qu'il ait au monde. Mais pas ce jour de juin là. Non, ce jour précis augurait de bien sombres auspices pour l'enfant perspicace qu'était Harry Potter.

Celui-ci était obligé d'assister à la fête d'anniversaire de son cousin Dudley.

« Mais maman ! » gémit Harry. « Dudley me déteste ! Il n'arrête pas de me frapper et il me dit toujours des choses méchantes ! »

« Harry James Potter, j'ai honte de toi ! » le réprimanda Lily, les mains sur les hanches, ses yeux verts lançant des éclairs. A ces mots, Harry baissa la tête, cachant son regard furieux. « Dudley ne te déteste pas, » continua sa mère. « Petunia est ma sœur. Son mari et son fils font parti de notre famille, Harry. La famille est très importante, et les membres d'une même famille ne se détestent pas. Jamais. Est-ce que tu comprends ? »

Harry fronça le nez mais hocha néanmoins la tête, refusant toujours de regarder Lily. Dudley le malmenait réellement dès qu'ils étaient ensemble et il lui adressait des commentaires des plus désobligeants quand personne n'était aux alentours. Harry avait le malheur d'avoir hérité de la constitution délicate de sa mère là où Dudley avait clairement pris d'après son père, Vernon Dursley. Tous deux étaient solidement bâti, excessivement corpulent, excessivement impoli et ils n'hésitaient pas à user de leur force pour brimer les autres et forcer leur soumission.

« Bien, je te déposerai chez les Dursley dans une heure environ, » dit Lily. « Tu ira visiter le zoo avec eux aujourd'hui. N'est-ce pas absolument merveilleux ? »

D'autres activité beaucoup plus attrayantes et moins douloureuses lui vinrent à l'esprit comparées au fait d'avoir à passer la journée avec son égocentrique cousin quand le premier commentaire de Lily fit écho dans sa tête. Choqué, Harry lança vers sa mère un regard horrifié. « Tu ne viens pas avec moi ? » s'exclama-t-il, incrédule. Si sa mère était là pour faire rempart, alors tout ne serait pas si mal. Mais si elle n'était pas présente, Harry se verrait exposé à l'inévitable abus physique et verbal de son cousin.

« Pas aujourd'hui, amour. James et moi devons nous rendre à Poudlard. Tu promets à maman d'être un bon garçon ? »

Harry aurait voulu grogner de désespoir. Avec un grand soupir, il répondit. « Je promets. »

Lily soupira à son tour et secoua la tête comme elle s'agenouillait pour être au même niveau que son fils. « Je suis désolé, Harry, mais il est vraiment important que ton père et moi parlions à Dumbledore, » le consola-t-elle. « Nous ne serons pas longs. En puis, tu vas tellement d'amuser en visitant le zoo avec Dudley que tu ne souhaiteras qu'une chose : que la journée dure plus longtemps. »

_Peu probable_, se renfrogna Harry.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu pense que Dudley te hais, Harry, » le sermonna Lily. « Dudley est peut-être un peu bruyant et impulsif, mais il a toujours été un amour avec moi. Et vous avez tellement de choses en commun tous les deux. »

_HA !_ s'écria mentalement Harry, offensé. _La seule chose que nous ayons en commun est que nous soyons tous deux dépourvu de magie. Enfin, ça c'est ce que tu crois. _

« Je n'ai pas encore acheté de cadeau d'anniversaire pour Dudley » annonça Harry, espérant ainsi retardé le tant craint évènement.

« Pas de soucis, trésor. Ton père a déjà acheté un cadeau que tu pourras offrir à ton cousin. Et maintenant, zou. Tu dois aller te préparer, et n'oublie pas de brosser tes cheveux chéri ! Je ne laisserais pas mon fils parader en société avec un nid d'oiseau sur la tête. »

Grommelant dans sa barbe, Harry quitta la pièce pour se rendre dans sa chambre.

* * *

Alors que Harry s'apprêtait à pénétrer dans le bâtiment réservé aux reptiles, il fut victime d'un vicieux croque-en-jambe. Avec un cri de surprise, il tomba durement sur les genoux alors qu'un énorme rire se faisait entendre.

« Regardes où tu mets les pieds, crétin, » renifla moqueusement Dudley avant de mordre à pleine dents dans son esquimau glacé et de tourner les talons.

_Harry 0, Dudley 6_, compta mentalement Harry alors qu'il se remettait péniblement sur ses pieds, époussetant du plat de la main son pantalon crasseux. Ignorant les lèvres pincées de Petunia et le rictus de Vernon, il entra dans le building que l'air conditionné à l'intention des reptiles rendait frisquet. Toute la longueur d'un mur était tapissée de vitres, chacune contenant une variété de reptile différent. Un flash de couleur attira l'attention de Harry et il s'approcha de l'une des vitrines. Le terrarium était rempli de plante luxuriante, chacun des murs étaient peints dans de sombres tons de vert et le sol était jonché de feuilles mortes. Un petit bassin d'eau auquel un large tuyau était raccordé était situé à l'avant du terrarium. Dans un premier temps, Harry ne remarqua aucune créature visible. Comme il s'apprêtait à partir, un mouvement retint son attention et il regarda avec émerveillements l'imposant python apparaître.

Harry jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux alentours, s'assurant que personne n'était à porté d'oreilles. Rassuré, le jeune garçon reporta son regard sur le serpent.

:: Bonjour, :: le salua-t-il. Il n'avait jamais eu de conversation avec un autre serpent que Nagini. Sûr, il y avait eu cette brève rencontre dans la ménagerie magique sur le Chemin-de-Traverse mais cela ne pouvait compter comme une conversation.

Le python leva la tête, considérant l'enfant de son imposant crane triangulaire. :: Un enfant-parleur, :: siffla-t-il plaisamment. :: Quelle délicieuse surprise. Enchanté de te rencontrer, petit. ::

:: Moi de même, :: répondit poliment Harry. :: Mon nom est Harry. Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ?::

:: Je m'ennuie, jeune Harry. Tous ces humains ridicules, flanqués de leurs progénitures indisciplinées, déambulant et toquant à ma vitre. Cela me dérange grandement. Je préférerais être n'importe où plutôt qu'ici. ::

:: Oh, vous voulez dire que vous préféreriez être à la maison ? D'où venez vous ?::

:: D'où je viens ? La maison ?:: le serpent semblait légèrement confus. Il eu un mouvement de tête vers la gauche et Harry suivit son regard. Là, plaqué sur la vitre était affiché un bref historique du serpent. Ce fut le dernier commentaire qui capta l'attention de Harry.

'Né en captivité.'

:: Oh, pardonnez-moi, :: dit Harry. :: Je ne savais pas que vous étiez né ici. Il est dit sur ce panneau que votre espèce vient des forêts tropicales d'Amazonie, situées dans un pays nommé Brésil. ::

:: Cela semble charmant, :: siffla le serpent. :: Je souhaiterais m'évader de cette prison et- ::

Harry se retrouva soudainement brutalement pousser de côté et avec un cri étouffé, il atterrit durement sur le dos.

« Maman, Papa, venez voir ! » hurla Dudley, ses mains grasses pressées contre la vitre. Le serpent, dégoûté et mécontent d'être interrompu par un enfant humain malodorant, se détourna de Dudley et cacha son visage entre ses anneaux.

« Hé, hé toi ! » appela bruyamment Dudley, frappant le carreau de ses mains. « Réveille-toi ! Papa, fais-le faire quelque chose ! »

Vernon s'approcha et toqua du poing contre le carreau. « Toi, là, » dit-il. « Réveille-toi. Ohé ! Bah, stupide animal. Viens Dudley, partons. Il y a des choses bien plus intéressantes à voir qu'un serpent inutile. »

Comme Vernon s'éloignait, Dudley reporta son attention sur Harry qui était toujours étendu au sol, en appui sur ses coudes. « Ce n'est pas la seule chose inutile aux alentours, » annonça cruellement Dudley.

Les yeux de Harry se plissèrent. _Stupide Dudley_, pensa-t-il furieusement. _Je ne suis pas inutile ! Et j'en ai plus qu'assez d'être traité de cette manière par mon cousin ! Je souhaite que… je souhaite que… !_

Subitement, la glace qui séparait Dudley du serpent s'évanouit dans les airs. Hurlant de terreur, le large garçon s'emmêla les pieds dans sa hâte de partir et tomba droit dans l'ouverture du terrarium. Dudley batailla pour se sortir de l'eau croupie avant de s'immobiliser, comme pétrifié, devant le large anneau qui était apparu devant ses yeux. Harry senti sa bouche tomber comme le serpent glissait majestueusement hors de sa prison et vint choir sur le sol devant lui.

:: Merci, :: dit-il en adressant un mouvement de tête reconnaissant en direction de Harry.

:: Je t'en prie, :: répondit Harry, les yeux ronds. Il regarda le large serpent tracer son chemin en direction des doubles portes signalant la sortie, les cris des visiteurs envahissant l'air tandis qu'ils s'empressaient de s'écarter du passage du serpent. Il tourna la tête pour observer son cousin qui était finalement parvenu à se remettre debout. Dudley avança d'un pas avant de s'écraser le nez contre une surface solide.

« Maman ! » cria Dudley, tapant frénétiquement des poings contre la vitre qui n'était pas là quelques secondes auparavant.

« Dudlynouchet ! » brailla Petunia. « Oh mon Dieu ! Oh mon Dieu, Vernon fais quelque chose ! Mon bébé ! »

Vernon se précipita devant la surface vitrée, ses mains potelés tentant de trouver une protubérance ou une crevasse qui permettrait d'ouvrir celle-ci et de libérer son fils. Furibond, il se tourna vers Harry. « Toi ! » gronda-t-il. D'une poigne de fer, il souleva Harry du sol par le col de sa chemise et le secoua rudement. « Qu'a tu fais à mon fils, maudite calamité ! »

Harry donnait des coups de pieds dans les airs, ses petites mains tentant vainement de faire lâcher prisent les poignets de Vernon. « Je n'ai rien fait du tout ! » s'époumona-t-il. « Je n'ai rien fait! »

« Toi, abominable excuse d'être humain, » rétorqua Vernon. « J'aurais dû savoir qu'une anomalie telle que toi causerait du tort à Dudley ! Tout comme tes parents, tous des abominations ! Je devrait-»

Vernon relâcha tout à coup Harry. Il sembla se ratatiner sur lui-même, une main crispé sur sa poitrine au niveau du cœur et son visage s'empourpra violemment. Son torse se souleva une fois, deux fois, avant qu'il ne s'effondre au sol.

_Maudit moldu,_ cracha une voix familière. _Misérable, écœurant humain. Comment OSES-tu lever la main sur Harry !_

Harry se remit debout. _Tom !_ s'écria-t-il mentalement. _Arrête ! S'il te plait, stop !_

_Pourquoi ?_ demanda Tom. _Il t'a fait du mal, Harry. Il a porté la main sur toi ! La mort est la seule chose qu'il mérite !_

_Non ! _nia Harry. _S'il te plaît, Tom. Il est de la famille. Je ne peux… pas la famille…_

Harry entendit Tom sifflé vicieusement, tressaillant devant la volée de malédictions que proférait celui-ci en Fourchelangue.

_Pour toi, mon petit serpent,_ déclara Tom. _Je l'épargne seulement pour toi._

Vernon, qui en était à présent venu à se rouler par terre, le visage multicolore, sembla s'apaiser. Il prit plusieurs inspirations haletantes alors que sa peau reprenait lentement sa couleur normale. Petunia, déchiré entre son fils emprisonné et son mari convulsionnant, s'était évanouie. Seul les beuglements à demi-étouffé de Dudley et les exclamations alarmées des badauds emplissaient l'air. Momentanément oublié, le petit garçon aux cheveux noirs se tenait seul dans un coin de la pièce, l'agitation perceptible dans ses yeux tandis qu'il se mordait nerveusement la lèvre inférieure.

* * *

Tom étreignait doucement dans ses bras un Harry frissonnant, une main enserrant sa taille comme il traçait des cercles de l'autre dans le bas du dos du garçon. Il avait découvert que la lente cadence de sa voix et que les mots qu'il murmurait en anglais étaient d'un plus grand réconfort à l'enfant que s'il chuchotait ceux-ci en Fourchelangue. « Fini les larmes, mon petit serpent. »

« Mais… mais père était si _fâché_, » hoqueta Harry. « Je ne l'avais jamais vu si en colère auparavant. Je n'ai rien fait, c'est la vérité ! Je n'ai pas volontairement envoyé Oncle Vernon à l'hôpital, je le jure ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi Tante Petunia et lui m'ont accusé d'être responsable de tout ce qui est arrivé aujourd'hui ! Je n'ai rien fait ! »

« Je sais, Harry, je sais. Je te crois. Là, plus de larmes. Tu me brises le cœur quand tu pleurs ainsi. »

« Dé… désolé, » bégaya Harry.

Tom soupira. Il se mit en position assise sur l'imposant lit à baldaquin qu'il avait conjuré aussi tôt que Harry s'était jeté dans ses bras lorsque le garçon avait initié la session de rêve. S'adossant à la tête de lit en bois, il reprit Harry dans ses bras et plaça l'enfant entre ses jambes avant de refermer protectivement les bras autour du garçon. Il frotta doucement sa joue contre les boucles soyeuses de Harry tandis qu'il le berçait doucement d'avant en arrière.

« Sois-tranquille, mon Harry, » dit gentiment Tom. « Contrairement à ton père, je ne te blâme pas. La faute m'en revient, puisque c'est moi qui aie fait du mal à ton oncle même si ce gros lard méritait amplement sa peine. Il n'aurait jamais du te toucher. Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu m'as arrêté. »

« Parce qu'il est de la famille. » renifla Harry.

Tom se moqua de cette réponse. « La famille ? Une famille n'abuse pas ses membres de cette manière. Si ça c'est la famille, alors je préférerais encore être aux mains de l'ennemi. Là au moins, ils ne te farcissent pas le crane de mensonges sur leur affection et leur amour quand ils te font du tort. »

« Oncle Vernon a toujours été comme ça avec moi, » argua Harry. « Lui et Dudley ont toujours traités mes parents «d'abominations ». Tante Petunia aussi. Mais ça ne signifie pas qu'ils méritent d'être blessés.. »

Tom soupira à nouveau. « Tu as une âme trop charitable, Harry, » se lamenta-t-il. « Tu es beaucoup trop gentil avec ceux qui te maltraite injustement. »

« Et c'est la raison pour laquelle il a réussi, » déclara une voix immatérielle.

Harry et Tom se raidirent tandis que Nagini se dressaient protectivement devant eux, sa « couronne » offensivement dressé. Dans un éclatant flash de lumière, une porte jaune se matérialisa au pied du large lit, un H de feu tracé sur sa surface. Harry regarda la poignée savamment sculptée tourner sur elle-même et le panneau de bois s'ouvrir lentement. Un flot de lumière doré envahit la pièce et nimba Tom et Harry de sa radiance.

« Félicitation, » dit une douce voix féminine. « Jeune Harry James Potter, tu as une nouvelle fois surpassé toutes nos espérances. Il faut être un extraordinaire individu pour faire preuve de compassion en libérant un animal que beaucoup considère comme nuisible. Il faut être doté d'une âme exceptionnelle pour éprouver de la compassion envers deux camps opposé autour d'un même conflit. Il faut être une encore plus phénoménale personne pour ressentir de la compassion pour ceux qui t'ont fait du tort. Tu as réussi cette épreuve en ayant prouvé ta valeur. Je libère en toi ce qui a été bloqué. Qu'une loyauté sans faille t'accompagne et te guide, toi et tes camarades, maintenant et pour toujours. »

Dans un autre flash de lumière, la porte disparut. Harry se courba en deux, ses mains crispées sur sa poitrine alors qu'une sensation d'intense brûlure l'envahissait.

« Harry ! » s'écria Tom, tout en l'étreignant instinctivement de ses bras.

Harry chercha sa respiration comme la sensation se dissipait peut à peu, laissant derrière elle une impression de chaleur bienveillante, réconfortante.

« Tom, » chuchota Harry, émerveillé. « Je peux la sentir… je peux sentir… ma magie devenir plus forte. »

Serrant Harry contre lui, Tom fit sa propre analyse. Il s'enfonça profondément dans l'esprit et l'âme de Harry, chassant les voiles de négligence et d'insécurité. Enfoui profondément à l'intérieur même de ce qui faisait de Harry ce qu'il était, Tom la trouva. La source de pouvoir qui brulait avec vitalité. La jadis minuscule flamme de magie était en effet plus grande, plus brillante et plus puissante qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Avec un sourire qui mêlait fierté, joie et anticipation, Tom reporta son attention sur Harry.

« Bien joué. » le congratula-t-il. « Tu as débloqué une autre barrière, petit, et ta magie est assurément plus forte. »

Nagini apparut au dessus de l'épaule de Harry, sifflant doucement de rire. :: Mon enfant-serpent, :: se vanta-t-elle. :: Tu accomplis quotidiennement d'étonnants exploits qui ne cesse pas de m'abasourdir. Je suis si fière. ::

Harry se délectait de l'attention positive dont il faisait l'objet. « Je n'arrive pas à y croire… Je n'arrive pas à croire que je l'ai fait ! » s'exclama-t-il.

« Moi je peux, » annonça Tom, d'une voix complaisante. « J'y crois. Et bientôt, tout le monde sorcier y croira et réalisera que leur plus grande erreur aura été de te sous-estimer, petit. »

Harry se frotta le torse d'une main, juste au dessus de son cœur. Il resta silencieux un moment, appréciant l'instant présent. « Je souhaiterais presque… » débuta-t-il d'une voix basse. « Je sais que j'ai promis de ne jamais rien révéler à personne, mais je souhaiterais presque pouvoir en parler à ma mère. » Harry se tordit pour pouvoir faire face au regard rubis de Tom. « Elle serait fière, pas vrai ? »

« Oui, elle le serait, » acquiesça Tom. « Je suis désolé, Harry, mais tu ne peux rien dire à qui que ce soit. Pas encore. Ils commenceraient par t'assaillirent de questions. Sur le fait que tu avais soudainement de la magie en toi. D'où venait-elle, comme était elle apparu, quelqu'un t'avait-il aidé. Et une fois qu'ils seront au courant pour moi, ils nous sépareront Harry. Il t'emmèneront loin de moi »

« Mais pourquoi ? » demanda Harry. « Une fois qu'ils sauront que c'est grâce à toi et à ton aide, pourquoi m'éloigneraient-ils de toi ? »

Tom remua inconfortablement. Nagini échangea un regard entendu avec son maître avant de glisser sous le lit avec un sourire reptilien.

:: Traîtresse, :: se renfrogna Tom avant de reporté son attention à Harry. Le jeune garçon, fatigué de devoir se tordre le cou pour regarder son ami, changea de position et fit face à Tom. Il s'agenouilla entre les jambes de celui-ci, s'asseyant sur ses talons et agrippant les cuisses du sorcier plus âgé pour garder l'équilibre.

« Harry, » commença Tom, cherchant ses mots pour expliquer la complexité de leur situation à l'enfant de six ans. « Harry, je sais que cela peut te sembler bizarre, mais je ne suis normalement pas aussi… gentil… envers les autres. Je ne me montre habituellement pas d'une compagnie aussi plaisante. Beaucoup me qualifierais de cruel et de sans cœur parce qu'en vérité, je le suis. Je suis assez vicieux quant on s'oppose à moi et j'ai de grandes exigences envers ceux qui sont en ma compagnie. Si tes parents venaient à découvrirent que c'est moi qui t'ai influencé aussi grandement, ils bougeront ciel et terre pour nous séparer. Si _Dumbledore_ prenait connaissance de ma présence dans ta vie, je peux t'assurer que tu n'entendrais plus jamais parler de moi. »

Harry laissa échapper un cri d'exclamation incrédule, sa main agrippant fermement l'ourlet de la robe de Tom comme pour essayer de l'empêcher de disparaître. « Non ! » s'écria-t-il. « Non, non, je ne veux pas que tu me quittes ! »

« Et je ne le ferais pas Harry. Pas volontairement en tous cas. C'est pour cela que je dois rester un secret. C'est pourquoi tu ne dois jamais rien révéler à quiconque. Tu comprends ? Je ne veux pas te perdre, Harry. Pas pour Dumbledore, tes parents ou qui que ce soit d'autre. »

Harry hocha frénétiquement la tête. Etre séparer de Tom ? Impensable ! Tout ce qui était bon, tout ce qui amenait de la lumière et de la joie dans sa vie, était grâce à Tom. Harry se blotti immédiatement plus prêt de son ami, enfouissant son visage dans la riche étoffe de ses élégantes robes noire à la recherche de réconfort.

« Je n'arrive pas à t'imaginer si méchant, » admit Harry, d'une voix douce. « Tu as toujours été tout pour moi. »

« Et je continuerais à être tout pour toi, mon Harry, juste comme tu es tout pour moi. Et si, mon petit serpent, je peux être très très méchant envers mes ennemis et ceux qui se mettent en travers de mon chemin. »

« Quel chemin ? » questionna innocemment Harry.

« Celui de la grandeur, » répondit Tom « du pouvoir. » Le sorcier baissa les yeux sur Harry, réarrangeant les boucles noires et désordonnées de ses cheveux. « Celui qui mène à toi, » sourit-il. « Je ne laisserais personne m'arrêter, et je ne laisserais pas Dumbledore nous séparer. M'autorises-tu à faire quelque chose, Harry ? »

« Est-ce que ça fera mal ? » demanda Harry, le sourire taquin.

« Tu ressentira un léger picotement, mais ça ne sera pas déplaisant. »

« D'accord, » répondit joyeusement le garçon.

Sortant sa baguette, Tom exécuta d'experts mouvements circulaires du poignet autour de Harry, sa voix trop basse pour que le garçon puisse saisir les mots exacts de l'incantation entonnée. Une lumière émergea du bout de sa baguette, laissant des trainées d'étincelles dans son sillage. Celles-ci pleuvèrent sur Harry, le recouvrant comme des particules de poussière de fée, comme le montrait le film moldu « Peter pan » qu'il avait une fois regardé. Il étouffa un gloussement comme la sensation de picotement dont l'avait averti Tom commençait, partant du bout de ses orteils pour terminer au sommet de sa tête. La sensation se dissipa ensuite, tout comme la lumière.

« Voilà, cela devrait suffire, » commenta Tom.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? » s'enquit Harry.

« Un sortilège d'opacité. Certaines personnes peuvent sentirent les capacités magiques d'un individu, Harry. Ils peuvent dire à quel point une personne est magicalement puissante. Le sort que j'ai placé sur toi masque ta magie grandissante de façon à n'alerter personne de tes habilités. Pour le reste du monde, tu es juste Harry Potter, l'enfant cracmol de James et Lily Potter. Mais pour Nagini et moi-même, tu es Harry Potter, sorcier naissant doté d'une magie aux origines mystérieuses. »

« Merci, Tom, » souffla Harry, jetant ses bras autour de la nuque de Tom. « Merci beaucoup ! »

Tom rit malicieusement tandis qu'il étreignait Harry en retour. « Pour toi, Harry, je ferais n'importe quoi. N'importe quoi pour mon petit serpent. »

* * *

Voilà. Bon, il y a probablement plein de fautes mais j'éditerai ce chapitre plus tard. L'important est qu'il soit en ligne, non ?


	9. Chapitre 9

Auteur: **Lady Silverwings**

Traductrice : **Cassis Blake**

Disclamer: les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**Note: les chapitres 1,2 et 3 ont été revus et corrigés. Les autres le seront prochainement.**

* * *

Quand Harry ouvrit les yeux le matin suivant, la première chose qu'il vit fut sa mère assise à ses côtés sur le lit, ses doigts déliés lui caressant gentiment les cheveux. Il resta muet tandis qu'il levait la tête pour plonger les yeux dans un regard vert comparable au sien, attendant que Lily parle en premier.

« Bonjour, Harry, » dit elle doucement, un sourire hésitant sur les lèvres.

Harry garda une nouvelle fois le silence. Il avait le désagréable pressentiment de savoir exactement pourquoi sa mère était à ses côtés ce matin là et il ne voulait vraiment pas le voir se réaliser.

« Harry, j'aimerais que nous parlions de ce qui est arrivé l'autre jour, » annonça Lily, confirmant ainsi ses soupçons, la main qu'elle avait dans ses cheveux retraitant dans son giron. « J'ai besoin de savoir pourquoi tu as fait ce que tu as fait à Vernon et Dudley. »

Plissant les yeux, Harry jeta un regard noir à sa mère avant de rouler sur le ventre et d'enfouir sa tête sous une montagne d'oreillers. « Je n'ai rien fait du tout ! » répliqua-t-il d'une voix étouffée.

« Ca Harry, ce n'est pas ce que Pétunia et Vernon nous ont racontés à ton père et moi. Harry, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de pousser Dudley dans un nid de serpent comme tu l'as fait ? »

Harry se redressa brusquement, ses yeux verts brillant d'indignation. « Je n'ai pas poussé Dudley à l'intérieur du terrarium ! » siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

« Alors comment expliques-tu que Dudley se soit retrouvé à l'intérieur, Harry ? Comment expliques-tu qu'il ait été enfermé dedans ? »

Harry se laissa à nouveau tomber sur le ventre et détourna la tête, regardant le mur d'en face sans le voir. « Je… ne peux pas l'expliquer, » répondit-il. « Mais il n y avait pas de panneaux indiquant que le terrarium allait être nettoyé ! Et je n'ai pas frappé Oncle Vernon. Pas une seule fois ! »

Lily soupira et secoua la tête, troublée et confuse. « Harry, tu sais que ce n'est pas ce qu'ils ont dit, » répondit-elle doucement.

« Alors ce sont eux les menteurs ! » cria Harry, ses poings serrant avec force le tissu des couvertures. « Ce sont des menteurs parce que ce ne s'est pas passé comme cela ! »

« Harry Potter, comment oses-tu me parler sur ce ton ! » s'exclama Lily. « Petunia est ma sœur, jeune homme. Oui, elle peut se montrer froide et sévère, mais elle fait partie de la _famille_. Elle est tout ce qu'il me reste. Je ne t'autorise pas à parler d'elle en ces termes injurieux ! »

« Mais je n'ai rien fait du tout ! Je ne sais pas comment la vitre a disparu, je le jure ! Une minute elle était là et la seconde d'après elle ne l'était plus ! Comme… comme par magie ! »

Lily regarda Harry avec scepticisme. « Harry, vraiment » le sermonna-t-elle. « Aucune magie n'a été à l'œuvre durant cette excursion au zoo. Aucune. »

« Mais comment peux-tu en être sûre ? » demanda Harry, tournant la tête pour regarder sa mère dans les yeux.

« Parce que toutes les sorcières et sorciers qui étaient coïncidemment présents sur les lieux ont tous consentis à donner leur baguette pour qu'elles soient testées. Pas un seul sort de disparition n'a été utilisé par l'une de ces baguettes, Harry. Donc aucun sorcier, sorcière ou créature magique n'a joué de rôle dans l'accident d'hier. »

Harry plissa les yeux, ses dents mordillant nerveusement sa lèvre inférieure comme ses pensées tourbillonnaient dans sa tête. « Et la magie sans baguette alors ? » interrogea-t-il.

L'inquiétude croissait en Lily devant la persistance d'Harry. Pourquoi niait-il tout avec autant de force ? Pourquoi se focalisait-il avec autant d'insistance sur la magie ? Que se passait-il dans sa tête ? Lily ne savait plus. Elle ne semblait plus connaître…son propre fils.

« Harry, » débuta-t-elle lentement. « Il faut une extraordinairement forte personne pour accomplir avec succès de la magie sans baguette. Même Albus Dumbledore, l'un des plus grands Mage Blanc qui ait jamais vécu, éprouve des difficultés à entreprendre un sortilège complexe de magie sans baguette. Aucun individu de ce type n'était présent dans le sanctuaire des serpents. Aucune personne assez puissante pour faire disparaître la vitre puis la conjurer à nouveau n'était sur les lieux. Et avant que tu ne le demande, aucune magie sans baguette n'a été utilisée contre Vernon. Harry, Vernon a presque eu une crise cardiaque hier. Tu sais que son cœur est fragile en raison de ses problèmes de poids. Le simple fait que tu aies pu envisager de le frapper au torse est tellement… tellement… oh Harry, comment as-tu pu faire ça à ton propre Oncle ? »

Harry grogna tandis qu'il bourrait son matelas de coups de poings. « Je ne l'ai pas touché, » répéta-t-il. « Avez-vous seulement pris la peine de demander aux témoins ce qu'ils avaient vus ? Vous ont-ils dit qu'il m'avait agrippé par le col de ma chemise et m'avait violemment secoué ? Tu m'as entendu ? Violemment secoué !»

« Ce qu'il a fait _après_ que tu aies poussé Dudley dans ce terrarium, prétendant qu'il était vide et en attente d'être nettoyé alors qu'il ne l'était pas. Il y avait un python vivant dans ce terrarium et quand il s'est échappé laissant Dudley prisonnier à l'intérieur, Vernon à réagit instinctivement. Mais que _toi _tu le frappe avec tes poings c'est tout simplement cruel, Harry. Je ne tolérerais pas ce genre d'attitude à l'égard des membres de la famille. »

« Ils ne _nous_ ont jamais traité comme tels. » rouspéta le jeune garçon.

« Cela suffit, jeune homme. Je ne veux plus entendre un mot sortir de ta bouche. » Les yeux et la voix de Lily se firent sévères tandis qu'elle baissait les yeux sur son enfant. « Petunia est en bas au salon. Vernon est à la maison avec Dudley où ils se reposent sinon ils seraient également présents. Tu vas t'excuser auprès de ta tante pour ton inqualifiable comportement d'hier, est-ce que je me suis bien fait comprendre ? »

Harry hocha la tête à contrecœur, restant silencieux jusqu'à ce que Lily ait quitté la pièce. Puis avec un grognement il ferma les yeux, ruminant intérieurement sur les évènements qui s'étaient produits la veille.

_N'aie pas peur_, Harry, cajola la voix de Tom dans sa tête. _Je suis avec toi._

_Je sais,_ répondit Harry avec gratitude. Il se leva à regret pour aller se laver et s'habiller. Comme il descendait lentement en bas, il s'immobilisa sur l'avant-dernière marche pour observer sa tante qui était assise dans un fauteuil, ses yeux gris lui lançant des éclairs.

Lily se leva de son siège près de la cheminée. « Je vais à la cuisine préparer du thé, » dit-elle avant de quitter rapidement la pièce.

Harry resta où il était, ses yeux scrutant la femme auquel il était lié par le sang. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre pourquoi elle proférait des mensonges aussi horribles à propos de ce qui était arrivé. Le haïssait-elle tellement ? Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter d'être traité aussi durement ? Harry voulait des réponses et il les voulait maintenant.

« Pourquoi ? » s'enquit-il abruptement. « Pourquoi avez-vous menti ? Vous savez ce qui s'est vraiment passé. Vous connaissez la vérité. Alors pourquoi mentir ? »

Petunia renifla et releva la tête d'un air hautain. « Parce que tu es un monstre, tout comme ta mère, » cracha-t-elle. « Pensais-tu vraiment que nous dirions la vérité ? Que tu avais d'une quelconque manière enchanté cette vitre pour la faire disparaitre et puis ensuite attaqué Vernon avec ta magie ? Tu aurais été _congratulé_ si nous l'avions fait. »

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour arguer une fois de plus qu'il n'avait pas touché Vernon de cette manière. Si la vitre avait bel et bien disparu par sa faute, il l'ignorait vraiment. Sa mère avait dit qu'il fallait une personne extraordinairement douée pour la magie pour pratiquer celle-ci sans baguette. Il venait à peine de débloquer sa seconde barrière mentale, alors cela ne pouvait raisonnablement pas être lui, pas vrai ?

« Non, non, nous devions nous assurer qu'un garçon aussi dégoûtant que toi reçoives son juste châtiment, » poursuivit Petunia. « Nous savions que si nous racontions que tu avais usé de la magie rien n'arriverait. Rien de mauvais. Tu serais félicité, complimenté. Alors nous avons exposé les choses sous une lumière différente. Une qui assurerait au petit monstre que tu une punition amplement méritée ! »

« Pourquoi haïssez-vous autant la magie ? » questionna curieusement Harry. « Pourquoi me traitez-vous de monstre ? »

« Parce que tu n'es pas _normal_, » répondit Petunia d'une voix moqueuse. « Il n'est en rien normal d'agiter un bout de bois et de provoquer des _choses_. Je vois la magie pour ce qu'elle est vraiment. Un ramassis de non-sens ! Mais non, tout ça est merveilleux aux yeux de Lily. C'était aussi merveilleux aux yeux de nos parents. C'était incroyable que l'une de leur fille puisse faire quelque chose de si stupéfiant en marmonnant quelques mots. Quelle idiotie ! Je vois Lily comme un monstre. Son mari est un monstre. Et maintenant toi. Tu ne vaux pas mieux qu'eux ! Un monstre ! »

_Quelle moldue malveillante !_ siffla Tom d'une voix venimeuse. _Elle ne mérite pas une mort rapide et sans douleur ! Elle mérite d'agoniser pendant des heures sous la torture d'une baguette ! Comment ose-t-elle te parler de cette façon !_

_Non, Tom_, plaida le jeune garçon. _Ne fais pas ça…_

Harry prit de profondes bouffées d'air, ses poumons semblant être en manque d'oxygène. Une partie de lui était choquée par la haine dévorante de sa Tante Petunia envers la magie. Mais ce qui était pire encore c'était la part de lui qui comprenait parfaitement les sentiments de celle-ci. Dans un moment de sagacité bien au-delà de ce qu'on était en droit d'attendre d'un enfant de six ans, Harry pu se voir arborer les mêmes émotions. Si Lily et James avait eu un autre enfant, un enfant qui se serait dés le début montré doté de magie, Harry pouvait imaginer leur amour et leur dévouement se tourner vers cet enfant si spécial. L'enfant qu'il aurait dû être depuis le début. Il pouvait comprendre la jalousie, le ressentiment que Petunia avait certainement éprouvé en grandissant dans l'ombre d'une sœur sorcière. Il pouvait voir comment un simple don, accordé à Lily et refusé à Petunia, avait pu tourner une enfant insouciante en adulte amer.

Aux yeux d'Harry, sans Tom et son apparition dans sa vie, il était en train de contempler la personne qu'il serait devenu dans vingt ans.

_Harry…_ chuchota Tom d'une voix douce, sentant la tristesse et le sentiment de solitude de l'enfant.

_J'aurais pu être comme elle_, Tom, dit Harry. _J'aurais pu être comme elle en devenant adulte. Je… je ne peux pas la détester pour la manière dont elle perçoit la magie, après qu'elle ait vécue toute sa vie privée d'un tel cadeau._

_Helga Pouffsoufle avait raison de te qualifier 'd'être extraordinaire doté d'une âme charitable', Harry Potter_, dit Tom. _Je n'aurais jamais pu pardonner à une âme aussi corrompue que Petunia Dursley car pour ma part, je suis incapable d'éprouver une telle émotion._

_Alors c'est une bonne chose que je sois là, pas vrai ?_ tenta de le taquiner Harry. _J'ai assez de compassion pour nous deux._

La chaleur du rire de Tom fit écho dans l'esprit d'Harry. Il reporta son attention sur Petunia, voyant au-delà de son attitude froide et voyant l'humain fragile qui avait désiré un amour inconditionnel et une reconnaissance égal de ses parents, deux choses qui ne lui avaient jamais été données.

« Pour ce que ça vaut, » déclara doucement Harry, « Je suis désolé. »

Petunia renifla à nouveau, bien qu'avec un peu moins d'emphase cette fois. Pendant un moment, quelque chose sembla passer dans les yeux de son petit neveu. Quelque chose d'indescriptible et d'ancien. Pendant un bref instant, Petunia se sentit comme si toutes ses barrières avaient été abaissées et que son âme était dévoilée à un enfant beaucoup trop mature pour son âge.

« Je vais m'en aller maintenant, » annonça-t-elle en se levant avant de se diriger vers la porte. « Je vais dire au revoir à Lily avant de partir. »

Harry inclina légèrement la tête, en signe de révérence à la femme.

_Je crois toujours qu'elle mérite d'être châtier, _déclara Tom d'un ton sardonique.

_Oh ?_ Harry rit tout bas comme il remontait lentement vers sa chambre, captant le bruit léger de voix féminines s'élevant de la cuisine.

_Oui. Je connais un sort formidable qui implique un grand quota de souffrance et de peine. C'est l'un de mes sortilèges préféré, je peux t'en assurer._

_Oh seigneur. Et quel est ce sort si monstrueusement douloureux que tu souhaites le pratiquer sur ma Tante ?_

_On l'appelle 'Le Sortilège du Cruciatus', Harry mon garçon. Est-ce que le nom en lui-même ne sonne pas positivement vicieux ?

* * *

_

C'est la traduction du dernier chapitre en ligne dans la version originale. J'ai adressé à l'auteure plusieurs messages visant à savoir si elle comptait continuer un jour cette fic ou si elle l'abandonnait, demandant le cas échéant si je pouvais poursuivre l'histoire en français, mais je n'ai toujours pas eu de réponse alors prenons notre mal en patience.


	10. Chapitre 10

Auteur: **Lady Silverwings**

Traductrice : **Cassis Blake**

Disclamer: les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

* * *

Harry grogna dans sa barbe, envoyant valser d'un geste plein d'indignation son oreiller en plume à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il fit courir ses doigts dans sa chevelure désordonnée, marmonnant à voix basse son dépit devant sa dernière tentative infructueuse.

:: Ce n'est pas ta faute, :: siffla Nagini qui s'était lovée sur son lit.

:: Je sais, je sais, :: répondit Harry. :: Mais tant de temps s'est écoulé, Nagini, sans aucun changements ! Je n'ai pas pu ouvrir de porte depuis celles de Griffondor et de Pouffsoufle et même Tom en deviens frustré. J'ai envie d'abandonner ! »

:: Cesse de dire des bêtises, :: le sermonna Nagini. :: Je sais que tu veux ceci plus que tout au monde, enfant-serpent. Je sais que Tom le veut pour toi aussi. Sois patient, Harry. Tout finira par s'arranger. ::

:: Comment peux-tu être aussi calme à propos de tout ça ?:: soupira Harry en se laissant tomber lourdement sur le lit, faisant rebondir les ressorts sous le sommier et surprenant le serpent confortablement roulé en boule. Se réinstallant, elle sortit furtivement la langue en direction du jeune garçon.

:: Parce que mon ventre est plein de mon dernier repas, :: répondit-elle.

:: Oh ? Qu'est-ce que tu as mangé ?::

:: Un enfant d'homme. ::

:: Nagini !::

De petits sifflements amusés emplirent la chambre baignée par la lumière tamisé des chandelles. Nagini enroula son corps autour de celui de l'enfant et posa sa tête sur le sommet de son épaule droite. :: Tu sais bien que je te taquine, :: déclara-t-elle. :: Si tu veux savoir, je me suis repue d'un nid de délicieuses couleuvres rayées. ::

:: Est-ce que ça ne… te perturbe pas de manger d'autre serpents ? Ne te parlent-t-ils pas ?::

:: Est-ce que ça te perturbe de manger une vache ? Ne fait-elle pas 'meuh' ?::

Harry en resta dans un premier instant bouche bée avant que l'écho de son rire n'emplisse l'air. Il roula sur le ventre et enlaça Nagini de ses bras, serrant affectueusement le Cobra Royal dans son étreinte. :: Merci Nagini, :: murmura-t-il. :: Je suis tellement triste de ne pas pouvoir ouvrir les autres portes. Je veux réussir toutes les épreuves, comme ça je pourrais faire de la magie. Comme Tom. ::

:: Tu ne dois pas penser que Tom n'est pas fier de toi. Jusqu'à présent, il n'avait laisser personne devenir aussi proche de lui. ::

:: Vraiment ?::

:: Vraiment. Il n'a jamais eut de compagnon de niché avec qui jouer et il semblait sincèrement apprécier sa solitude. Mais tu as changé ça. ::

:: Mais c'est une bonne chose, pas vrai ?::

Si les serpents avaient eut la capacité de sourirent, un large sourire aurait orné le visage de Nagini. :: C'est une excellente chose, enfant-serpent. Maintenant, cesse donc de t'inquiéter du fait que tu sois ou ne sois pas capable d'ouvrir les autres portes ce soir. Tom devraient t'appeler bientôt. ::

:: Je vais essayer, Nagini. ::

Des rayons lumineux rouges éclairèrent brièvement la pièce puis une voix à l'accent traînant et au timbre amusée dit, :: Bien, parce qu'un Harry déprimé est un Harry ennuyeux. ::

:: Salut Tom, :: l'accueillit Harry.

:: Bonsoir, Harry. Comment fut ta journée ?::

:: Oh, la routine. Lever le matin, embrasser mère et père, m'étendre et m'ennuyer ferme toute la journée, toucher la flamme émergente de ma magie, balancer ensuite des oreillers contre les murs de ma chambre. Tu sais, les trucs habituels. ::

:: Tu deviens de plus en plus impertinent au fil des jours, gamin, :: grogna Tom.

:: C'est toi qui est à blâmer. Tu es une mauvaise influence pour un innocent enfant de six ans. ::

Tom grogna à nouveau. :: Insolent enfant, :: rétorqua-t-il. :: es-tu prêt à débloquer une autre porte ce soir ?::

Harry laissa échapper un long soupir en se laissant retomber sur le matelas. :: S'il le faut, :: bouda-t-il.

:: Tut tut, assez de cette attitude mélancolique. Je te parlerais une fois que tu seras à l'intérieur. ::

Harry soupira de plus belle en fermant les yeux et en cherchant au plus profond de lui-même pour trouver cet état de calme et de paix intérieure. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, deux portes très familières se trouvaient devant lui. Cette nuit, il décida de tenter sa chance avec la porte qui était à sa droite. Il lança un regard noir en direction de l'offensante porte en chêne, souhaitant presque pouvoir l'ouvrir de par sa simple volonté.

:: Sois patient, Harry, :: lui conseilla la voix de Tom. :: Il doit y avoir un indice quelconque quelque part. Qu'as-tu ressenti quand tu as touché la toute première porte ?::

:: De la peur, :: répondit Harry. :: J'étais effrayé. Je ne voulais pas ouvrir la porte parce que j'avais peur que quelque chose me fasse du mal de l'autre côté bien que je savais devoir la franchir. Mais je ne voulais pas te décevoir. ::

:: Tu ne pourras jamais me décevoir, Harry, :: le réprimanda Tom.

:: Tu sera bien le premier alors, :: marmonna Harry. :: C'est juste que j'en ai marre, Tom. ::

:: Alors c'est fini ? Tu abandonnes ? Tu ne dois pas réellement avoir envie de prouver ta valeur alors. :: Tom secoua la tête et croisa les bras sur son torse, une expression résignée sur le visage.

:: Tu sais que ce n'est pas la vérité. ::

:: Vraiment ? Parce que tu te comporte comme un enfant gâté. Après tous les efforts acharnés que nous avons fournis, tu es prêt à tout laisser tomber à cause d'un obstacle ridicule. ::

:: Je suis désolé, Tom, :: chuchota Harry. Pourquoi Tom était-il aussi méchant avec lui ? N'avait-il pas toujours fait son possible ? Une détermination grandissante envahi tout son être. :: Je veux vraiment ouvrir cette porte. Je ne suis pas prêt à tout abandonner, je le jure. ::

:: Es-tu sérieux, Harry ? Je sais que tu n'es qu'un enfant- ::

:: J'ai peut-être l'âge d'être un enfant, mais je n'agis pas comme tel !:: siffla Harry. :: Pas vraiment. Plus maintenant. Plus depuis que j'ai entendu mon père me traiter d'inutile cracmol!:: Harry serra les poings, ses ongles formants des demi-lunes dans ses paumes. Comment Tom pouvait-il douter de lui. Comment pouvait-il douter de _lui-même_ ! :: Je veux prouver ma valeur. Je veux lui cracher au visage que tout le temps où il m'a traité comme un moins que rien, j'ai toujours été capable de faire de la magie. De la magie qui surpasse la sienne ! Je veux montrer à maman qu'elle peut être dans la même pièce que moi et faire de la magie sans se sentir coupable ou triste. ::

:: Harry, crois-moi, je sais ce que c'est que d'entretenir le brûlant désir de prouver sa valeur, :: tenta de l'apaiser Tom. :: Peut-être que c'est moi qui devrais prendre du recul. C'est ton épreuve, pas la mienne, et peut-être que je place trop de responsabilité sur tes jeunes épaules. Je te pousse trop fort, trop loin. Tu n'agis peut-être pas comme un enfant, mais tu en est un et je- ::

:: Non !:: interrompit Harry, en pivotant brusquement pour faire face au sorcier et le fusiller du regard. :: Je vais le faire. J'ai _besoin_ de le faire. Je vais trouver un moyen, même si je doit lire chaque livre de chaque bibliothèque dans le monde. Je n'abandonnerai pas, je n'abandonnerai pas ! Je veux y arriver, Tom, plus que tu ne le saura _jamais_ !::

Soudainement un 'R' enflammé apparu sur la surface de la porte avant que celle-ci n'explose, envoyant d'intenses rayons lumineux dans toutes les directions. Harry jeta un bras sur son visage pour se protéger les yeux de la lumière aveuglante tandis qu'il reculait d'un pas devant l'importance de la détonation explosive. Quand les rayons de lumière s'éteignirent enfin, Harry baissa le bras et rouvrit les yeux.

Devant lui, flottant à mi hauteur dans les airs, brillait une orbe bleu.

« Félicitations, » se fit entendre une voix éthérée. « Tu as réussi, jeune Harry Potter. »

Harry senti sa mâchoire tomber. « Je… vous voulez dire… que j'ai réussi le test ? »

« Oui, jeune Harry. Tu as réussi. Il faut une grande dévotion pour porter à bien une tâche ardue, particulièrement lorsque celle-ci semble n'avoir ni réponse ni fin. La connaissance t'amènerais loin, mais c'est la détermination qu'une personne à de réussir qui nourri la passion. Il faut une grande détermination pour surmonter les obstacles qui se dresse devant soi et une soif de réussir inextinguible. En réussissant cette épreuve, tu t'es prouvé digne. Je relâche en toi ce qui a été bloqué. Que la sagesse et la sagacité ne te fasse jamais défaut, à toi ou à tes camarades, maintenant et pour toujours. »

Hary sentit une autre pièce se mettre en place à l'intérieur de lui-même. Sa magie, la brillante flamme qu'il chérissait tellement, grandit plus encore, devint plus radieuse, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit semblable à un feu. Un sourire illumina ses traits tandis qu'il posait les deux mains sur son cœur.

:: Tom ! Tom, je l'ai fait ! j'ai réussi le test !:: chantonna-t-il en sautant de joie.

:: Oui, tu l'as fait, Harry. Je suis sûr que si Rowena Serdaigle elle-même t'a jugé méritant, alors tu doit surement être un enfant béni. :: un sourire désabusé étira les lèvres de Tom alors que Harry se jetait dans ses bras.

:: Serdaigle…n'était-elle pas une des fondatrice de Poudlard et d'une maison également ?::

:: Tu as bonne mémoire, Harry. Oui, elle l'était et il y a une maison nommé en son honneur. C'était une femme extraordinairement intelligente et sa maison est louée pour être la plus perspicace. Enfin, peut-être pas aussi perspicace que celle de Serpentard. ::

Harry gloussa, connaissant la loyauté sans faille et l'affection que Tom portait à tout ce qui était Serpentard. :: Trois portes sur quatre ouvertes !:: s'exclama-t-il. :: Cela signifie qu'il ne reste plus que Serpentard ! Je suis tellement content en ce moment, Tom ! Je peut sentir ma magie grandir. ::

:: Tout comme je le peux. Que dirais-tu de faire une petite expérience ? Je te retrouverai à l'extérieur. ::

Harry sentit la présence de Tom le quitter avant qu'il n'ait eut le temps de discuter. Avec un petit grognement, Harry suivit rapidement son exemple, retournant à un état de conscience. :: Qu'est-ce que tu entends par « expérience ? » :: s'enquit-il, reprenant la conversation là où ils l'avaient laissée.

:: Harry, tu as débloquer plus de la moitié de ton potentiel magique. N'es-tu pas curieux de voir si tu peux faire un peu de magie maintenant?::

Les yeux de Harry s'agrandirent. Lancer un sortilège… être capable de pratiquer la magie… c'était son rêve, son souhait devenu réalité. :: S'il te plaît !:: supplia-t-il.

:: Je ne promets pas que quelque chose se produira, Harry, je veux que tu en sois conscient, :: averti Tom. :: Pour ce que nous en savons, tu pourrais très bien devoir attendre jusqu'à ce que les quatre portes aient été ouvertes. Et nous ne disposons pas d'une baguette que tu puisse utiliser. ::

:: Je n'ai pas besoin de baguette pour faire de la magie. N'y a-t-il pas moyen de faire de la magie sans baguette ? Oh, je promet de ne pas être déçu si rien ne se passe !::

Tom gloussa. :: Petit menteur. :: dit-il. :: Très bien. J'ai besoin que tu te concentre, Harry, mais au lieu de bloquer le monde extérieur et de trouver ton calme intérieur, je veux à la place que tu trouves ta magie . Concentre toi intensément pour trouver la source de ta magie, Harry. ::

Harry hocha la tête, cherchant au fond de lui-même la présence familière. Il s'imagina l'entourant de ses bras, berçant la flamme grandissante de sa magie.

:: Je l'ai trouvé, Tom, :: chuchota Harry.

:: Très bien. Laisse ta magie t'envahir, Harry. Sois un avec elle, fond toi en elle. Laisse-la t'envahir comme jamais auparavant. ::

Harry fit comme il lui était dit, amenant plus près de lui la flamme dansante. Il pouvait presque sentir sa chaleur, sa vie, contre sa chair. C'était tellement nouveau, tellement merveilleux, que Harry en eut le souffle coupé.

:: Tu te débrouilles très bien, Harry, je suis si fier de toi, :: le complimenta Tom. :: Même d'ici je peux sentir que tu es en parfaite harmonie avec ta magie. Maintenant, je veux que tu focalise ton attention sur le livre là-bas. Celui qui est sur ton bureau. Ne perds pas ton emprise sur ta magie mais porte également ton attention sur ce livre. ::

Les yeux mi-clos de Harry parcoururent la pièce avant de se poser sur le livre reposant innocemment sur le bureau. Un feu sembla couver derrière les yeux de l'enfant tandis qu'il concentrait tous ses efforts sur l'objet.

:: Maintenant… répète après moi, Harry. Leviosa. ::

Le mot aux consonances étranges sembla glisser des lèvres de Harry comme le premier baiser d'une vierge. Il regarda le livre trembler, le regarda tressauter avant de lentement, miraculeusement, s'élever dans l'air. Un centimètre. Deux. Trois centimètres.

:: Tom !:: s'écria Harry avec un mélange de choque et de jubilation. Sa concentration se brisa, le livre retombant avec un bruit sourd sur le bureau. :: Tom ! Nagini !::

Des anneaux froids s'enroulèrent autour du corps de l'enfant stupéfait comme Nagini se lovait contre lui. Harry pouvait entendre Tom rire, presque maniaquement, comme s'il avait découvert quelque chose qui constituait pour lui une grande source d'amusement, une chose que lui seul pouvait comprendre.

:: Bien joué, Harry !:: déclara Tom. :: Bien joué. Sitôt que nous aurons débloquer la dernière porte, tu auras le monde sorcier à tes pieds. Je t'en fais la promesse. ::

* * *

Harry ouvrit des yeux encore ensommeillés par la fatigue. Les évènements de la veille lui revinrent brusquement à l'esprit, l'emplissant de joie et d'exubérance. Lui rappelant également à quel point il était exténué. Le mineur charme de lévitation avait drainé Harry de toute son énergie. C'était Nagini qui avait border l'enfant, parvenant par un quelconque moyen à éteindre sa chandelle charmée pour éclairée en permanence. Tom l'avait assuré, avant qu'il ne tombe endormi, qu'une telle perte d'énergie était normal. Harry avait passé six ans sans toucher à sa magie, pouvoir soudainement exécuter un sortilège et l'exécuter correctement à son premier essai, était inattendu. Le simple fait de rejouer la scène dans son esprit fit frémir de plaisir Harry.

C'était vrai ! C' était vrai ! Il était doté de magie ! Il avait réalisé un sort! Il n'était pas un cracmol sans valeur, que l'on plaignait et devant lequel on s'excusait. Harry Potter était un vrai _sorcier_ !

« Merci, Tom, » chuchota-t-il doucement. « Merci beaucoup. » Avec un chantonnement joyeux, Harry sortit du lit. Devant l'absence de sifflements, il déduisit que Nagini était soit sortie chasser soit retourner auprès de Tom. Si elle revenait, Harry espérait qu'elle se montrerait prudente. Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, il y avait eu beaucoup d'activités et d'agitation au sein de sa maison ces derniers temps. Après le repas du soir, Harry se voyait toujours consigné dans sa chambre avec des ordres fermes de ne pas s'aventurer en bas. Une fois Neville l'y avait également rejoint. Harry avait dû persuader Nagini, qui était présente à ce moment là, de se cacher dans son placard. Le Cobra Royal n'avait pas été très heureux de la manière dont il avait dû passer le restant de la nuit.

Quelque part dans un manoir lointain, un jeune homme aux perçants yeux rouges et aux traits d'un attrait diabolique était confortablement assis. Les mains jointes sous le menton, il observait les flammes du feu de cheminée en riant tout bas.

« Bien joué, Harry, » songea-t-il en s'adressant à lui-même. « Bien joué. De la magie sans baguette à ton âge et avec des limitations qui dépassent tout ce que j'ai jamais connu. Le monde maudira le jour où nous accéderons au pouvoir, mon petit serpent. Maudira le jour. »

Le gloussement amusé s'amplifia jusqu'à ce que le petit bureau fasse écho à un rire au timbre riche et sombre.

* * *

Et voilà. Désolé pour le retard. Je sais que j'avais promis d'updater pour avril ou mais mais j'ai eu des problèmes scolaires qui me poursuivent encore maintenant (j'ai six exams à repasser en seconde session, voire sept si je veux faire remonter ma moyenne.. tu parles de vacances.) Enfin... (gros soupir) Je vous souhaite à tous de très bonnes vacances.


	11. Chapitre 11

Auteur: **Lady Silverwings**

Traductrice : **Cassis Blake**

Disclamer: les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

Note: toute mes excuses pour cette longue absence. Je me rends compte que ce n'est pas très respectueux envers vous et je vais essayer de me rattraper. Sachez que je n'abandonne aucune de mes trad' mais j'ai eu une année difficile dans le genre VRAIMENT difficile. Votre chance est que je sois cloué au lit avec une vilaine entorse en ce moment... Donc je traduis avec une ardeur renouvelée. Maintenant je vais m'attaquer au prochain chapitre de The art of Hidden Persona's.

* * *

Harry trouva refuge derrière le large tronc d'un vieux chêne, les feuilles de celui-ci le protégeant idéalement des rayons du soleil d'été. Des rires emplissait l'air accompagnés de cris et glapissements d'enfants. En temps normal, Harry se serait trouvé au milieu d'eux, planifiant des farces et participant au joyeux grabuge, mais aujourd'hui il se sentait un peu démoralisé.

_C'est censée être ma fête d'anniversaire à moi aussi_, pensa-t-il avec une pointe d'amertume. Ses parents s'étaient joints à la grand-mère de Neville et avaient décidé de fêter l'anniversaire des garçons ensemble. Harry n'en voulait pas à Neville, mais même lui pouvait sentir la joie forcée que s'appliquaient à afficher les adultes. Ils avaient essayé d'éradiquer toute forme de magie pour le bien être de Harry et c'était là la cause de son humeur sombre. Il ne voulait pas de leur pitié.

Raison pour laquelle il se cachait actuellement de tous. Remus avait envoyé comme présent à Harry un livre à la reliure épaisse qu'il avait à présent ouvert sur les genoux. _Animaux Fantastiques et Où les trouver_ en était le titre et il avait dors et déjà fasciné l'enfant âgé désormais de sept ans.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu te caches ici ? » intervint une voix.

Harry leva les yeux, ses lunettes glissant au bout de son nez. Debout devant lui se tenait un garçon de son âge avec des cheveux blond platine et des yeux gris comme le mercure.

« Qui dit que je me cache ? » rétorqua Harry.

Le blond émit un petit bruit sarcastique, semblant ensuite plutôt vexé devant sa réponse. « Si tu ne te caches pas alors pourquoi n'es-tu pas là-bas à jouer avec les autres ? »

« Pourquoi est-ce que _toi_ tu n'y es pas ? » répliqua le garçon au cheveux sombre.

« Parce que j'ai de bien meilleures manières de passer mon temps que d'agir de façon aussi enfantine. » Sans demander la permission, le garçon s'assit aux côtés de Harry, les yeux rivés au livre qui reposait dans son giron. « Draco Malfoy, au fait. »

« Oui, je me souviens de toi, » répondit Harry. « Ce ne serait pas poli d'oublier qui se trouve sur la liste des invités, pas vrai ? »

« Non, mais quant est-ce que la bienséance à été inculqué à Londubat ? Ou bien à Weasley ? »

« Weasley and Londubat ne sont pas de mauvaises personnes, » argua Harry tandis qu'il baissait les yeux sur les pages de son livre. « Tu ne devrais pas faire de jugements aussi hâtifs. »

« On peut difficilement appelé ça hâtif quand ils n'ont jamais fait preuve d'un comportement qui prouverait le contraire, » déclara Draco. « Regarde-les, courants dans tous les sens pendant que l'autre invité d'honneur est assis derrière un arbre en train de lire un vieux bouquin miteux. »

Harry s'esclaffa à ce dernier commentaire. « Il n'est pas miteux mais c'est un vieux livre, en effet, » concéda-t-il. « J'aime les livres, ils détiennent en eux un grand nombre de connaissance. »

« Oui, et bien, quand j'aurais besoin de cette connaissance alors j'irais trouver le livre approprié à lire. » Draco étendit les jambes et se laissa tomber sur les coudes. « Tu n'es pas exactement comme je l'avait imaginé, tu sais, » dit-il, sa voix baissant d'un ton, adoptant une consonance plus grave. « Tu es différent. »

Un sourcil d'ébène s'arqua vers le haut. « Différent ? En quel sens ? »

Draco émit un reniflement plein de dérision comme il étudiait froidement le garçon à ses côtés. « Tu dois savoir que tout le monde ici est conscient de tes… limitations, » débuta-t-il. « Je m'étais fait l'image d'un garçon renfrogné, perpétuellement en colère et qui voulait que toutes les personnes qui l'entoure soient misérables. Je sais que je le serais, si je ne pouvais pas faire de magie. »

« Alors je suis heureux de ne pas être toi, » gloussa Harry.

« Je suis un Malfoy et nous sommes unique, » s'offusqua Draco. « Pourtant, te voilà, aussi content que tu puisses l'être de ton sort. Tu souris, tu ris, tu agis comme si tout était parfaitement normal, comme si tout allait parfaitement bien quand tous les adultes présents semblent vouloir marcher sur des œufs autour de toi. Ce qui est assez drôle, en fait. »

« Peut-être que ça l'est pour toi, mais moi je souhaiterais juste qu'ils arrêtent avec les regards plein de pitié. » Harry referma son livre, son esprit entièrement focalisé sur leur conversation. « Tu sais, je pourrais dire la même chose de toi. J'ai entendu dire un grand nombre de choses aux sujets des Malfoy. Coincés, avides, égocentriques et égoïstes pour n'en nommer que quelques unes. Et pourtant tu es là, choisissant de m'aborder et daignant me parler. Qu'es-ce que tu veux ? »

Une lueur brilla dans les yeux de Draco avant qu'il ne rejette la tête en arrière et s'esclaffe de rire. Celui-ci sonnait légèrement rauque, comme si rire était une chose étrangère au garçon, et si contagieux que Harry parti lui aussi d'un rire léger.

« Quelle clairvoyance, » le congratula Draco. « Tu pourrais bien t'en sortir finalement. Tu as raison, père dit toujours qu'un Malfoy ne devrait jamais perdre son temps avec quelqu'un qui n'en vaudrait pas la peine. Père dit que si un homme n'a rien à donner, alors un homme n'a aucune valeur. Mais toi, tu es différent. Tu as des secrets, je peux le dire. Positivement charmant, des secrets délicieusement noirs et je veux les connaître. En te confiant à moi, tu obtiendras le support et le soutien d'un Malfoy. C'est quelque chose que chaque sorcier et sorcière désire et ils ne sont pas nombreux à en recevoir le privilège. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? Amis ? »

Harry pencha la tête sur le côté tandis qu'il considérait le garçon et sa proposition. Etre utilisé et user en retour de l'influence d'une famille puissante. Et tout ce que Draco voulait était qu'il partage avec lui certains de ses secrets ?

Un sourire se forma sur le visage de Harry. _Bon_, pensa le jeune garçon._ Draco n'a jamais dit qu'il voulait connaître tous mes secrets. Peut-être qu'un ou deux devraient suffirent_. Il tendit la main vers le garçon aux cheveux platine.

« Salut, » dit-il d'une voix légère. « Mon nom est Harry Potter. Ce serait un plaisir de te compter parmi mes amis. »

Draco lui rendit son sourire et saisi sa main tendue. « Draco Malfoy. Le plaisir est pour moi. »

* * *

« J'espère que tu t'es amusé, mon chéri, » dit Lily tandis qu'elle triait les cadeaux qu'avaient reçu Harry. « Tu sembles t'être entendu à merveille avec Draco. »

Harry sourit à sa mère comme il l'aidait à mettre de côté ce qu'il restait de son gâteau. « Je me suis bien amusé et j'ai apprécié passé du temps avec Draco. Il a un sens de l'humour plutôt mordant. »

« Quelque chose me dit que M. et Mme Weasley ne partage pas ton avis, » déclara James d'un ton moqueur. « Pas avec toutes les farces que le jeune Malfoy à fait aux dépends de leur fils, Ron. »

Harry haussa les épaules. « Ron aurait du le voir venir, » répondit-il. « J'ai essayé de l'avertir. Il n'aurait jamais dû dire les choses qu'il a dites en public et en plaisante compagnie. Il s'attirera des problèmes un de ces jours. »

Lily rit alors qu'elle se penchait pour ébouriffer les cheveux de Harry. « Mon fils, le gentleman, » taquina-t-elle. « Va ranger tes cadeaux pour moi, mon cœur. Je vais commencer le dîner. »

Alors que Harry déambulait dans sa chambre, rangeant ses cadeaux là où il le souhaitait, il entendit le léger sifflement sibyllin annonçant l'arrivé de Nagini.

:: Et voilà mon doux serpent parleur, :: roucoula telle comme seul un serpent pouvait le faire. Une fois encore, attachée par un charmant ruban à la base de sa tête triangulaire, se trouvait une boite. Son cadeau d'anniversaire.

:: Nagini ! Tu m'as manqué aujourd'hui ! :: l'accueillit Harry, gratifiant le Cobra Royal d'un baiser au sommet de la tête tandis qu'il la délestait de son paquet.

:: Et moi que diable suis-je donc ?:: dit une autre voix. :: De la viande haché ? Pas de paroles de bienvenue à mon égard ? Insolent enfant. ::

:: Tu m'a manqué aussi, Tom, :: répliqua Harry en pouffant de rire. :: Merci pour mon cadeau d'anniversaire ! ::

:: Comment peux-tu me remercier quand tu ne sais même pas ce que c'est ? Ouvre le, idiot. Dépêche-toi ! ::

Avec un plaisir enfantin, Harry déchira l'emballage qui recouvrait la boite rectangulaire. Niché à l'intérieur se trouvait un long objet en bois élégamment taillé. Le garçon de sept ans trembla comme il caressait délicatement l'artefact.

C'était une baguette. Sa baguette à lui.

:: T-Tom, :: bredouilla Harry. :: Est-ce que c'est… ce que je pense que c'est ? ::

:: Et bien ce n'est pas un stupide bouquin si c'est ce que tu demandes, :: rétorqua-t-il. :: Et avant que tu ne devienne trop excité, sache que c'est une baguette de débutant. En quelque sorte similaire à un balais de débutant, elle a un pouvoir restreint et des capacités réduite comparé à une vraie baguette. Elle t'apprendra à concentré adéquatement ta magie, de manière à ce que quand tu obtiendras la vrai, tu ne cafouille pas pathétiquement comme la plupart des premières années à Poudlard. ::

Harry fondit alors en larmes, ses mains serrant possessivement la baguette contre son torse. Nagini et Tom émirent à l'unisson un grognement de consternation. Le serpent s'enroula autour de l'enfant sanglotant et tenta de sécher ses larmes.

:: Non, non je vais bien, :: hoqueta Harry comme il s'essuyait les yeux de la paume de la main. :: C'est juste que… c'est tellement surréaliste. C'est tout mes rêves devenus réalité et de le _voir_ et de le _savoir_ c'est juste trop pour moi. Je suis désolé. ::

:: Shut, mon petit enfant-serpent, :: chantonna Nagini. :: Ne sois jamais désolé pour exprimer tes sentiments devant nous. Nous sommes très fiers de toi. ::

:: Nagini a raison, :: acquiesça Tom. :: Tu as parcouru un long chemin depuis que nous nous sommes rencontré pour la première fois, Harry. C'est compréhensible d'être aussi… émotif. ::

Harry étouffa un rire. :: On croirait entendre Draco, :: murmura-t-il tandis qu'il se nichait plus confortablement entre les anneaux de Nagini.

:: Ah, oui. Le jeune Malfoy. J'ai ouï-dire qu'il s'était fait connaitre de toi. ::

:: Oh ? Comment connais-tu Draco ? Qui te l'a dit ? ::

:: Et bien, hmm, je connais son père vois-tu, :: répondit rapidement Tom. :: Nous travaillons ensemble au Ministère alors nous sommes en quelque sorte des connaissances. ::

:: Oh, tout s'explique. C'est comme ça que tu connais mon père aussi, vu qu'il est un Auror, pas vrai ? ::

:: Oui, tu peux dire ça comme ça, :: vint l'étrange réponse. :: Un conseil cependant. Aussi plein d'esprit soit-il, le jeune Malfoy est le fils de son père. Je me montrerais méfiant face à ses intentions. ::

:: Tu veux dire, garder mes amis proches et mes ennemis plus proches encore ? Tu es si pessimiste, Tom, :: taquina Harry. :: Arrête de t'inquiéter. Je sais que Draco aimes comploter. Je resterais sur mes gardes. ::

:: Excellent. Je te savais capable de voir au travers de son masque mais je voulait m'en assurer. S'il te fait du mal Harry, je déplacerais Ciel et Terre pour le lui rendre au centuple. ::

:: Je sais, Tom, je sais, :: dit doucement Harry. :: Ne te fais pas de soucis s'il te plait. Draco à rendu mon anniversaire un peu plus tolérable et ton cadeau a rendu celui-ci meilleur encore. ::

:: Bien sûr que mon cadeau était le meilleur de tous. Comment peux-tu penser qu'il en soit autrement ?:: contra Tom, répondant au souhait de Harry de changer de conversation. :: Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, c'est une baguette de débutant. J'ai placé sur celle-ci des sorts qui veilleront à ce que le Ministère ne sois pas alerté de son usage. Pas de sortilèges majeurs pour toi, mon garçon. Nous commencerons par des sorts mineurs et renforcerons l'essence même de ta magie avant de passer à d'autres choses. L'exténuation magique est une condition qui peut s'avérer irréversible. Je ne laisserais rien de telle t'arriver. Jamais. ::

Un petit sourire flotta sur les lèvres de Harry au ton qu'avait pris la voix de Tom. D'autres auraient pu en prendre offense, trouvant celui-ci possessif ou autoritaire, mais Harry savait mieux que de penser ça. Il connaissait Tom et cela faisait toute la différence.

_Je t'aime aussi, Tom_, chuchota-t-il dans son cœur.

* * *

Et voilà. Maintenant il vous faut patienter jusqu'au prochain chapitre publié par l'auteur.


	12. Chapitre 12

Auteur: **Lady Silverwings**

Traductrice : **Cassis Blake**

Disclamer: les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

* * *

-Interlude-

_Chemin de Traverse, 1939_

Bien qu'il s'évertuait de toutes ses forces à les ignorer, Tom Elvis Jedusort ne pouvait faire abstraction des commentaires snobs et désobligeants murmurés dans son dos alors qu'il marchait dans l'allée bondée du Chemin de Traverse.

_« Est-ce que ce n'est pas ce garçon Jedusort ? Regarde-moi ces robes miteuses ! »_

_« J'ai entendu dire qu'il devait rester dans un orphelinat durant les vacances d'été. Est-ce que tu arrives à le croire ? »_

_« Salazar Serpentard doit se retourner dans sa tombe de savoir qu'un dégoûtant sang-mêlé, pauvre et négligé de surcroît, fasse parti de sa maison !_

_« En dépit de son évidente intelligence, il est un peu fruste sur les bords, n'est-ce pas ? »_

Il serra les poings devant leurs rires et gloussements plein de mépris. Oh comme il aurait voulu hurler de rage et d'indignation en réponse à leurs paroles, mais il savait qu'un tel comportement de la part d'un enfant de douze ans serait vu avec désapprobation et constituerait une raison supplémentaire de se moquer de lui. Malgré son immense potentiel magique, il n'était encore qu'un faible petit garçon qui ne connaissait rien ni personne.

_Mais tout cela changerait un jour,_ se promis intérieurement Tom avec véhémence._ Je leur montrerai. Je leur ferai voir à tous que je suis le plus puissant sorcier du monde. Et c'est moi qui rirai le dernier._

Résolument décidé et avec une détermination renouvelée, Tom poursuivit son chemin jusqu'à ce qu'il ait atteint la Ménagerie Magique, une boutique qui vendait des animaux de compagnie et des familiers au monde sorcier. Après avoir vu les différentes créatures merveilleuses que ses pairs étudiants avaient emmenés avec eux à Poudlard l'année précédente, il savait qu'il devait s'en procurer un lui aussi. Un familier qui soit aussi spécial que lui.

Animaux et créatures venant des quatre coins du monde étaient alignés en rangés soigneuses au milieu du magasin, des vitrines encastrées dans les murs dévoilant certains des plus intéressants spécimens. Le jeune sorcier parcouru les allés de long en large, voyant des animaux des plus ordinaires, comme des crapauds et des boursoufs, aux plus exotiques, comme des hippogriffes et des kappas. Toutefois aucun d'entre eux ne retinrent l'attention du jeune garçon.

« Je vois que tu es un élève de Poudlard, » grogna une voix rauque derrière Tom. Un vieux monsieur, avec des cheveux en batailles et vêtu de robes amples le regardait, les mains croisés derrière le dos. « Serais-tu plus intéressé par les serpents, petit Serpentard ? »

Bien que Tom prit offense de l'adjectif « petit », il acquiesça néanmoins d'un signe de tête. Un serpent serait un choix judicieux, considérant sa capacité à leur parler. Il suivit l'homme jusqu'à un recoin de la boutique et franchit une porte qui menait à une arrière salle sombre. Un lampe s'alluma et il vit qu'il se trouvait dans une petite pièce qui contenait une multitude de cages en verres renfermant des serpents. Des sifflements ténus se firent entendre à leurs arrivées et Tom réprima un sourire aux quelques commentaires qu'il captait.

:: C'est ce deux jambes qui sent tellement mauvais ! Il ferait mieux de ne pas venir près de moi ou je le mordrai comme la dernière fois ! ::

:: Oh, c'est déjà l'heure de manger ? J'espère que j'aurais un autre lapin, les lapins sont tellement plus goûteux que les rats. ::

:: Il en a après mes bébés ! Mes bébés ! Je ne le laisserai pas prendre mes nouveaux-nés ! Toi là, le couillon fénéant, protège notre nichée ! Quel genre de compagnon es-tu quand tout ce que tu fais est manger et dormir ? Est-ce que tu m'écoutes seulement ! ::

Tom déambula de cages en cages, ses yeux brillants de curiosité. Certains serpents semblaient décents, tel qu'un mocassin mexicain aux circonvolutions élaborés ou bien un mamushi japonais aux écailles d'un gris très pâle, mais quelque chose le retenait de choisir l'un des serpents qu'il avait pu voir jusque là.

« Ah, un acheteur difficile. Tu ne te décideras pour rien d'autre que ce qui sort de l'ordinaire, » dit le vendeur d'une voix traînante en sondant Tom du regard. « Je viens récemment d'acquérir une nichée de bébés cobras royaux. Ils ne possèdent peut-être pas le venin le plus mortel en terme de toxicité, mais ils font à mon avis partis des serpents les plus intimidants sur cette terre. Aimerais-tu les voir ? Je connais quelques sorciers et sorcières qui préfèrent les nouveaux-nés, croyant ceux-ci plus faciles à manipuler et à entraîner. »

« Montrez-moi, » exigea Tom.

« Attends ici, je vais te les chercher. » l'homme disparu par une autre porte avant de revenir quelques minutes plus tard en traînant derrière lui un large tank recouvert d'une étoffe noire. Le sorcier transfigura une cage vide en une large table et il posa le tank dessus. Il enleva le tissus sombre d'un geste preste, provoquant des sifflements surpris et furieux chez les occupants de la cage.

:: Stupide humain, la lumière est aveuglante !:: cracha la mère cobra. Elle se redressa aussi haut que la cage de verre le lui permettait, dévoilant la capuche qui entourait sa tête tandis qu'elle ouvrait la gueule comme pour mordre. Au milieu de ses anneaux enroulés protectivement autour d'elle-même, se trouvait une petite nichée de bébés serpents. Quelques uns tentèrent d'imiter leur parent, s'élevant et titubant sur eux-mêmes, ajoutant leurs sifflements à ceux de leur mère.

« Ils sont tous prêts à quitter leur mère, leur venin étant désormais aussi toxique que celui d'un adulte. Tous sont d'une taille saine, à l'exception d'un.

« Oh ? »

Le vendeur hocha la tête et d'un mouvement de baguette, l'un des lourds anneaux du cobra femelle s'éleva, révélant un minuscule cobra royal de couleur noire qui reposait dans le giron de sa mère. Le petit serpent s'enroula encore plus étroitement sur lui-même, comme pour se cacher, mais Tom entendit distinctement ses sifflements furieux.

:: Ne t'approche pas plus près, vilain sang-chaud ! Je vais te gober les yeux ! Je vais t'arracher le nez ! Je vais te liquéfier les lèvres avec mon venin ! ::

« C'est l'avorton de la nichée, si je puis dire, » poursuivit le sorcier. « Je suis surpris que ses comparses ne l'ait pas encore mangée. Pathétique vraiment, considérant que sa mère et son père sont certainement les meilleurs cobras reproducteurs que j'ai jamais eus. »

Quelque chose en Tom parut tomber en place. C'était presque comme s'il entendait le « click » de quelque trouvant sa juste place pour la première fois. Il savait qu'il devait acquérir ce serpent. Faire l'objet de moquerie et être sous-estimé était quelque chose que Tom connaissait bien. Ce serpent était le familier spécial qu'il recherchait. Un familier auquel il pouvait sans peine s'identifier.

« Combien ? » s'enquit l'enfant de douze ans, les yeux rivés sur le bébé serpent noir.

« Et bien, je ne vends habituellement pas ce type d'animal à des acheteurs aussi jeunes, pas sans la présence d'un parent ou d'une autorisation dûment signée d'un de ceux-ci. Cependant, je ferais une exception pour toi. Le serpent en lui-même coûtera sept mornilles et quatre noises. Bien sûr tu auras également besoin d'une cage, et de nourriture, ainsi que des friandises et des feuillages – »

Tom leva la main pour l'interrompre. « Oui oui, puis-je prendre mon animal s'il vous plaît ? »

« Bien sûr, » répondit le vendeur d'une voix pleine d'indulgence. L'homme fit un geste du poignet en direction de la cage et un nouveau né à l'aspect robuste commença à s'élever d'entre les anneaux de sa mère.

« Non, » ricana Tom. « Pas celui là. Je veux celui-ci. Le _pathétique avorton_ si je me souviens bien de vos paroles ? »

Le vendeur aux cheveux ébouriffés resta un moment comme pétrifié, ses yeux arrondis de surprise fixés sur le jeune sorcier. « Qu'il en soit ainsi, » déclara-t-il doucement. « Je n'accepte ni échange ni remboursement. S'il lui arrive quelque chose, si elle meurt, ne dis pas que je ne t'avais pas prévenu. »

« Il ne lui arrivera rien et elle ne mourra pas, » rétorqua Tom. « Je ne le permettrais pas. Est-ce qu'il vous serait possible d'aller chercher une petite cage pour elle ainsi que l'équivalent de deux jours de nourriture pendant que j'attends ici ? »

« Cela ne pose aucun problème. Je reviens dans un instant, petit Serpentard. »

La lèvre supérieur de Tom se retroussa alors qu'il regardait l'homme s'éloigner. Maintenant qu'il était enfin seul, il reporta son attention sur les serpents inquiets.

:: Calmez-vous, s'il vous plaît, :: prononça-t-il en Fourchelangue. :: Je ne vous veux aucun mal. ::

Des sifflements choqués emplirent l'air et la mère cobra parut visiblement rassérénée. :: Un serpent-parleur, quel honneur ! :: déclara-t-elle. :: Dans mes quinze années de vie, je n'ai jamais pensé que je verrai un jour un Fourchelangue honoré de sa présence ce lieux sinistre. Salutations, enfant. Je me nomme Nazula. ::

:: Salutations, Nazula. Je dois dire que tes bébés ont certainement hérités de ta beauté et de ta force. :: la flatta Tom. Il savait que les serpents étaient des créatures orgeuilleuses, et caresser l'égo de quelqu'un était un moyen facile et rapide de gagner son approbation.

Un rire léger échappa à la bouche de du serpent femelle tandis qu'elle se rengorgeait sous son regard.

:: Nazula, :: commença Tom, :: Je souhaite prendre l'un de tes nouveaux nés pour qu'il devienne mon compagnon. Il sera bien traité et considéré avec le plus grand respect, je te le promets. Est-ce que j'ai ta permission de prendre l'un des tiens ? »

:: Et bien, on ne m'a jamais demandé l'autorisation avant de m'arracher l'un de mes bébés auparavant ! Evidemment, personne ne m'avait également jamais adressé la parole avant ce jou. Cela étant dit, je serais très honorée si tu choisissais l'un de mes bébés, jeune serpent-parleur ! Puis-je suggérer Ronguld ? C'est un serpent bien charpenté qui deviendra probablement aussi large que son père. ::

Le dit serpent se redressa sur lui-même, sa capuche ouverte pour montrer sa taille. Tom sourit mais secoua la tête.

:: Ce serait un honneur, mais qui sera réservé à un autre sorcier je le crains, :: dit le jeune garçon. :: Je suis plus intéressé par ton plus petit bébé. Quel est ton nom, petite ?::

:: Je ne suis pas _petite_ !:: siffla avec indignation le minuscule serpent. :: Je suis majestueuse et forte et je suis de taille à vaincre n'importe qui même _toi_. ::

Le bout de la queue de la matriarche cobra s'éleva promptement pour venir frapper l'arrière de la tête du bébé serpent.

:: Fais preuve de respect !:: cria la mère. :: C'est un serpent-parleur, ils sont extrêmement rares. Il peut nous comprendre et nous parler contrairement aux autres sorciers ! Il n'est pas comme les autres deux-jambes qui poussent de grands cris et nous regarde bouche bée !::

Le petit serpent grommela des mots indistincts alors que sa tête trouvait refuge parmi ses minuscules anneaux. Ses frères et sœurs rièrent doucement devant sa réprimande, content que ce ne soient pas eux qui tâtaient du fouet mordant de la queue de leur mère.

:: Ce n'est pas grave. Tu as raison, Nazula, ce n'est pas souvent qu'un serpent rencontre un Fourchelangue, une telle attitude est donc compréhensible, :: dit Tom. :: Tu ne m'a jamais dit ton nom, oh majestueux serpent. ::

:: Tu ne m'a jamais dit le _tien_, :: vint la réponse cinglante, suivit par un sifflement menaçant de sa mère, Nazula.

Tom sourit et se pencha jusqu'à ce qu'il soit au même niveau que le bébé serpent dans la cage transparente. :: Quel oubli impardonnable de ma part. Mon nom est Tom Elvis Jedusor. Et tu es ?::

Une petite tête triangulaire pointa vers lui, une fine langue fourchue goûtant l'air alors que des yeux jaunes inquisiteurs plongèrent dans un regard noisette captivant. :: Je suis Nagini, :: répondit le plus petit des cobras royaux. :: C'est un plaisir de faire ta connaissance, Tom. ::

:: Oh, mais non, :: Tom sourit. :: Tout le plaisir est pour moi. ::

:: Mère m'a toujours dit de mordre en premier et de digérer plus tard.::


End file.
